


Cracked Mirrors: KH Pirates of the Carribean -uncut-

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Reflection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, KH II, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Multi, Rokusora/soroku (if you squint really REALLY HARD), Trans Male Character, Uncut, and even then it's hardly there, can be considered cannon in my story: "Cracked Mirrors", trans!Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: The original uncut Pirates of the Caribean arc in my story: Cracked MirrorsFollows more of the movie and has more details and delves deeper in some interactions and into the Port Royal arc than the cut version does in the actual main fic(Soroku is vaguely hinted, only if you squint REALLY hard)
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Reflection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252148
Kudos: 5





	1. (Ch32): He's a Pirate -uncut-

**Author's Note:**

> So some details about this about this arc story, this story originally was 8 chapters. (And that's with two condensed chapters squished together). Because of that when I went into editing it I noticed how long each chapter was in general so I cut each chapter in half in order to keep a decent flow in the story. 
> 
> So thanks to separating it from the main story I can shorten the chapters and make them flow better than they ever did in the original. This is namely sorta the same concept in the original, but again different in certain situations and actions. Which you will see as the chapters continue. (Both can be considered cannon so it doesn't matter which one you read). 
> 
> This version will also follow the movie much more than the cut version does. So let's see how that goes

If there is anything he hates. 

It’s the smell of booze and sweat. Combine the two of them and you get the worst of both, which is almost more than almost enough to make his nostrils turn rancid. Normally he would avoid areas where he both hated or will end up hating. But this time… he knew there was no way around it. 

It made his face scowl under the hood he wore. His feet guided him to one of the public taverns, looking up to see the name of it. He cared little for it, so he swallowed his gut and walked in. As expected, the smell caused his throat to tangle up and his stomach jolted. He forced the feeling of vomit down and mustered through it. 

His type of dress wasn’t formally common in this place, judging by the amount of looks he got from the sober pair of people in the tavern. He passed by a small table full of men who were laughing and throwing their cups of ale around. The cloaked person pushed his bile down that threaten to expel. In the name of Destiny do these people not know what baths were!? It seems like none of these people have any care for their own bodily needs. A woman screamed in joy as she jumped on what might’ve been her partner, her dress falling dangerously off her shoulders revealing more of large bust she apparently has. 

Or public decency for that matter. 

He despises these kinds of places; he saw the bartender up in the distance.

No scratch that. _He hates this._

He bit back that negative feeling and mustered through the crude crowds.

Who would have thought that he would end up going to another world just for the sake of entering a bar. He didn’t like the idea, but again he wasn’t here for cheap entertainment or unhealthy coping. Not like these poor individuals who think that drinking away your problems will magically fix everything. And perhaps he could sympathize with them. After all he would be lying if he said he wasn’t sorely tempted to try it out himself. Had it not been for… _her_ , then perhaps he would have gone with them. Thank Destiny and the Stars he didn’t fall into that damn temptation.

He got more looks when he passed through, some sober others drunk beyond control. A few whispers even drifted into the air as he slipped by a couple of tables hosted with various of groups. Many of those who were drunk off their asses were either of two things. Happy and waving their drinks in the air like madmen, or desperate men crying for whatever problem caused them to be here in the first place. Either way they are more than likely have to be dragged out and straight to their homes. That is if someone was kind enough not to leave them out in the streets so they can get mugged or worst.

He kept the hood over his head, not exactly wanting to draw attention, (granted that didn’t work no matter how much he tried). His concealed features turning to see the counter where the bartender was cleaning the counter. Silently he made his way and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Ignoring the squeak of the poor maintenance on it.

The bar tender ignored him for a few seconds to put away the wooden mug. He’s a fairly large man, his wild beard and hair matted together, a couple of braids scattered around the brown locks, a couple of white strands of hair fell with it. Almost like perfect streaks. The top of his head spotless of any hair follicles. He wore a dark eye patch, which did well to hide his eye, or rather a lack of an eye. Due to the large scar peeking out above and beneath the dark fabric circle. However, it greatly served his overall appearance and large body mass, showed that he wasn’t one to be pushed over.

“Ah, well look who it is.” He said with a large smirk, even leaning over the counter to see the “mysterious” customer. “What will it be this time?”

“I’m not here for any liquid crap.” He said, just low enough so that the other could hear him.

The man’s only brown eye opened slightly at him. As if trying to study the person but with the hood shadowing his features there’s no way he could. So instead he sighed roughly, “again? Look I don’t think now is a good time.” 

“If it has anything to do with the priceless _clear commodity_ , I think it does.” He answered shortly, lifting his head slightly to reveal a shadowed outline of his lower jaw. 

The bartender stared at him in disbelief, then followed by begrudging understanding. He released another heavy sigh. “What is it now? I thought this matter was taking care of.”

“I’d like to speak to one of your tenants.” The cloaked man demanded softly.

The bartender’s single eye widened, staring at the hooded man in surprise. And in that faint moment, the cloaked individual knew fully that this was the place. As the single brown eye revealed it's long vertical pupil.

Cat eyes.

Had his color been more brighter such as blue or green, then the pupil slit would be incredible visible. And the bartender knew that too, because that shocked expression quickly morphed into bargaining. “Look, I don’t what the hell happened between the two of you. But I should mention she’s not wanting to deal with anyone in leather cloaks. Especially with those who has “business” with her.” 

“So she told you that.” The cloaked person added. “Did she also mentioned that this might involve the state of your _original home_?” 

Again, the single brown eye widened, a face mixed with various heavy emotions. The most prominent being shock and even anger. And just like that his features darkened, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I find that you do. And if you don’t tell me her current whereabouts and I know she’s here in this building as we speak.” The cloaked person stated, his patience already running thin. 

“And what’s it to ye. As far as I’m concerned, neither she or I owe you anything.” The bartender responded coldly. “And I’ll have you know—” 

Whatever insult or he was going to say died off completely the second the cloaked man brought out what looked to be a envelope. He stares at it at first, but then the person slapped it down on the newly cleaned counter facing the bottom of it up to reveal a candle wax stain that served as a seal for the message. And one look at the shape of the blue candle wax the man could see the emblem that formed with the now harden wax. A crescent moon and a perfectly sculpted star at the bottom curve of the moon. 

His face lightened with shock, almost rapidly grabbing the paper and examining it. He snapped the emblem in half and took out the message inside. 

His eye clicked with each word, morphing more and more into shock. When he was done, he turned back at the taller man with unbridled shock. “It’s no wonder she hates ye.”

The cloaked man remained silent.

“Up the stairs.” The bar tender stated shallowly as he put the paper back down where the cloaked man took it.

He placed it back inside of leather cloak and didn’t even bother to give him a nod or any sort of acknowledgement. Instead he got up and went the way he was told. 

“Just don’t expect any warm hellos.” The older man stated just loud enough for the other to hear.

Again, he didn’t respond or made any motions. But the bartender knows he heard it.

The steps creaked under his weight, as each step he hosted himself with minimal effort. The floor on top was, livable. But just barely. 

The first door came into sight and judging by the little star he saw carved on the top right corner. He knew this is the one.

Faint recollection of the one who currently lives in this place filled in his head. Part of him wondered what she looked like now. Considering her ability to change, but the other side of him could care less since she took advantage of another’s kindness for her own gain. 

Her reasons may be understandable, but her actions were not. 

It took a single knock when the door opened. He heard some shuffling from the other side along with a muffled voice.

“Enzan, I already told you I’m not—” Her voice came to complete stop when opened the door. She’s a woman in her late thirties, with greying black hair; her face still fresh from wrinkles. Her turquoise-blue eyes took a moment to see who her visitor was. Vertical slitted pupils dilated in panic, heart jumping to her throat. And just as quickly as her expression changed, she snapped the door close.

Well—at least she tried because the cloaked man already anticipated that and snagged his boot in the crack of the opening. She sounded out her surprise and continued to try pulling the door, but no avail.

“What the hell are your shoes made of!? Metal!?”

When she got no answer, she knew there was nothing else she could do. “What do you want!? I already paid back my debt!”

“I’m not here for that.” The person said calmly, “and even if you did. You still haven’t paid all of it.”

There it was. The look on her face spoke more volumes than her words. He’s an asshole. With a **capital A**. 

Never said he wasn’t, and he gave no shits at all.

“In the name of the Stars. Are you freaken serious!” She hissed, and for a moment her voice changed. The mature tone had risen, sounding acutely much younger than her appearance. It was so minute that he could of missed it, if he didn’t know her secret. But he did and thus knows what she’s capable of.

“I heard from your _former landlord_ that you have something of value.” He took a single step forward, making sure to keep his boot snagged so she couldn’t close the door on him.

“He’s not my landlord!” She growled, she tried to kick his snagged foot away from the door. But alas no avail.

“I’m aware of that. Considering you left without telling him. As well as stealing the Astral Pendant without telling him."

“I freaken returned it! What more do you flippin want!” She argued with a growl. 

He didn’t answer, instead he hinged his gloved hands on the edge of the door, effortless in ripping it out of her hands and flinging it completely open. 

“You should remember that you still owe me a debt after saving your life.” He started as she backed away from him. 

“I told you to search for a third one.” The woman glared at the man with turquoise blue eyes, but then began to stagger away from him and deeper into the shanty room. 

“I know you found it.” He stood directly in front of her, blocking all exits for any mal escape.

“And you never bothered to inform me.”

0o0

Sora grazed his fingers over the translucent blue crystal. 

A sense of emotions lightly beats with his heart. He’s not exactly sure what it was, but he felt… strangely calm or was it more like happy? Either way, it only happened suddenly, whenever he touches the crystal. He had been staring at it for a few moments then would look back at the Gummi station for any Heartless or Nobody ships. His fingers occasionally grazing over the surprisingly smooth texture of the stone under his skin.

Despite looking like a regular gem, something about this crystal seemed extraordinary. Since he got possession of it, he hasn’t once shown it to his friends, something deep inside of him told him to keep it hidden and hold onto it. He gazed down, his blunt nails lightly scratching the micro cracks in the pointed stone.

 _*You know, ever since I got this thing, I’m not exactly sure what it’s for. Or why I even got it in the first place.*_ Actually, now that he’s thought about it, how did he get it?

He remembers suddenly having possession of it the second he woke up in the forest near Disney castle. Just like that, he woke up. And he had it in his hand, like it appeared out of thin air. And the fact that its shape is a perfectly cut pointed hexagonal crystal, clearly shows it wasn’t just found out of nowhere.

And definitely not in his hand. 

Someone must have given it to him.

“But the question is who…” He mumbled.

“You said something Sora?” He immediately heard Goofy ask.

Sora almost rapidly pocketed the gem back into his pocket. “Huh?” He called back, “nah, just talking to myself.”

“About what?” Donald wondered.

“About what world we’re going to next.” Sora said at the tip of his mind. 

“Sora, shouldn’t you already—” The duck never got to continue the second the alarms clicked a couple of times. The trio turned their attention to the screens, in mere moments to reveal an upcoming planet. 

“Guess that answers that question.” Sora grinned leaning forward. 

The duck huffed but didn’t say anything as he piloted the ship through the world’s atmosphere. 

...

The sun was brighter than any world the trio has ever arrived in. 

Sora smiled allowing the sea breeze through his face and hair. “Ah… how much I missed this…” 

“You really like the beach huh Sora?” Goofy asked with a small tilt of his head.

“You can bet your shield I do.” Sora laughed stretching his arms in the air. The waters were so clear and blue that they almost looked invisible once they connected to the sky. The sands were so white that they almost looked like marshmallows. 

"This world is known as The Caribbean." Goofy mentioned pocketing his device in his pants. Sora inhaled the salty air, feeling a sense of home warmed his soul. It gave him a feeling of his home world. Yet, at the same time Sora couldn’t help that something seemed off about this place. 

He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but it seemed like there was…— 

“Hey look!” Donald pointed to the right; the two others looked over to see a stone building near the waters. 

Sora walked over, taking a couple of steps closer his eyes glancing around when he saw a couple of humans on top of the building. He couldn’t exactly make out any of the human’s features, but he was able to see almost all of them wearing some kind of red outfit. 

Were they soldiers? 

He thought back to Mulan’s world. 

“Uh… I think we should avoid that place for now.” Sora advised, unsure whether it would be a good idea to be around where people would more or so be freaked out by Donald’s and Goofy’s appearance. 

“You sure?” Goofy asked. 

“Yeah, I mean remember what happened in Agrabah and Land of Dragons?” Sora motioned his hands towards the people. “They weren’t exactly too understanding, you know?” 

The Disney residents glanced at each other wearily but understood. Donald sighed roughly. “Yeah, I think that would be good idea.” 

The trio were ready to take off, a couple of steps in when Sora noticed the lack of Goofy’s presence. 

“Goofy?” 

The anthropomorphic dog continued to stare at the stone building. “Fellas! Look!” He shouted now capturing the attention of the duck. 

Sora turned his gaze towards the pointed direction, watching a woman wearing a large white dress fall. She hadn’t made what seemed like a scream before crashing into the water’s surface.

Blue eyes widened, taking a ghastly step forward in reaction. “Oh No!” 

Faintly a man screams the woman’s name hunching over the building’s edge. It was all it took for him to go running. 

“Stay Here!” Sora shouted, looking at his friends once and broke into the fastest sprint he’s ever done. He held no hesitation to dive in the ocean, there’s a mild chill in the water when it splashes against his face and neck but didn’t stop. 

He’s always been a natural born swimmer, even without Donald’s magic or becoming a mermaid, he’s decent in his strokes. Blue eyes burned in the saltwater, but he managed through as he dove in deep a faint image of the woman coming clear. He kicked his feet, remembering the same method as in Dolphin-form, he snapped his legs together and kicked precisely.

A beating sensation pulsed in his heart, feeling what seemed to be shockwave through the water. A metallic taste sat on his tongue as a unsettling feeling burned within his chest. 

_Darkness…?_

He shut his eyes and violently shook his head, _*not now!*_ He quickened his movements. It gave that tiny boost in power and speed to reach the woman. 

But at the same time, so did someone else. 

Sora reached feet away when a older man with a red bandana over his head reached her just as he did. Sora gasped under water, the other did the same. Yet that shock limited their time as the woman under water touched the bottom. 

The first to act was the other man, immediately grabbing her. Sora quickly followed reaching the unconscious woman’s other side. A silent agreement as they hosted her up. 

They breached the surface taking synchronized gasps. Once out of the water the woman’s weight nearly staggered them back down. However, combined together they managed to heavily paddle their way to the dock. Two men dressed in red uniforms quickly helped the unconscious woman up. 

The set her on her back, and to their horror she wasn’t moving. “She’s not breathing!” 

“Move!” The man with the bandana commanded as he plucked a knife out of his pocket. 

He tore the strings of her dress, reaching the soaked corset under. The blade sliced the strings keeping it tightly bound. It opened like double doors, a catalyst that had the woman snapping her bright brown eyes. 

Inhaling deeply as the saltwater once stuck in her throat spat out. The man tossed the ruined corset to the other solider.

“Never would have thought of that.” The solider commented taking the corset unconsciously. 

“Clearly you’ve never been to Singapore.” The man in the bandana added. 

“Move, give her some air to breath.” Sora said pushing the said man back as the woman continued to cough out sea water. She turned to her side giving herself the needed space as she gasped in more sweet oxygen. 

Sora crouched besides her, refraining from putting his hands on her seeing as she was just as confused and scared. He couldn’t help but stare at her, or rather, whatever was around her neck. It appeared to be some sort of carved gold coin…

The woman almost jolted back from shock, her brown eyes dilated when she saw Sora. Never mind that! There are more men surrounding her! 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sora reassured taking his attention from the coin and to her face, he lifted his hands to calm her. “You were drowning so we got you out.”

She continued to stare at him in a cocktail of shock and fear. Yet at the same time there might have been some reassurance in her expression. However, she never got to say anything when the other man inched closer to her. 

At that Sora got a better look of the man who helped. The first thing he noticed was the dark around his eyes, followed by the short beard that were tied into two braids. His hair was long, matted with dreadlocks, adorned with beads and trinkets, all reaching down past his back. Dressed in a stained, disheveled white shirt and dark vest with matching dark pants tucked in folded boots.

His stained fingers gingerly grasped onto the coin that hung from her neck, his narrowed eyes examining the trinket. “Where did you get this?” 

However, that question remained unanswered when pounding footsteps rushed down the dock. A sword unsheathing echoed in the still air, Sora jumped back when he saw swords pointed at him. 

“On your feet, both of you!” A tall man demanded. Sora rose almost immediately; gaping at this man dressed differently in comparison to the soldiers behind him. An authoritive aura surrounded him, clearly showing he took **no** garbage from anyone. 

The man with the bandana on the other hand rose at a slower pace carefully. Making sure to spread a bit of distance away from the edge of the blade. 

“Elizabeth!” Another man cried out; Sora skittered backwards a bit giving the large man room to reach the female on the doc. “Are you all right?! Did they hurt you!?”

“Yes, I’m Fine!” The woman managed out, standing up just as quickly to stare back and forth between her rescuers and back at the older man. 

Just at quick glance the way how the man held the one named Elizabeth came as doting, worried and protective. Sora saw that the man shared the same jaw shape and eye color. 

No doubt that had to be her father. 

He looked down, noticing the thin almost transparent clothing that hung over her shoulders, he also saw how the lankier solider was holding the pink corset. Who immediately dropped it down, and pointed at the man with the bandana. 

Sora gulped. Yeah. This is not looking good… 

Rage grew in the father’s eyes as he covered his daughter in his jacket. “Shoot them.” 

“Father!” She shouted moving out of her father’s embrace. Her eyes then faced to the man pointing the sword at the long-haired male. “Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?” 

The said person stared at Elizabeth; a sibilant of reluctance escaped his teeth before putting his sword back into its sheath. The other soldiers followed his league and put their weapons down. 

He took a step forward extending a hand towards the older of the two saviors. “I believe thanks are in order.” 

The man with the bandana swallowed nervously but reached out first. Only to be rudely yanked at the commodore once their palms met. The commodore didn’t wait a second to pull up the baggy sleeve revealing a dark tattoo of a bird.

“Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn’t it?” The man’s eyes turned cold. “What a bad place to be here, _pirate_.” 

The man with the bandana winced harshly. 

_“A pirate!?”_ Sora gasped suddenly.

“Hang him!” Elizabeth’s father shouted.

“Keep your guns on him!” The commodore commanded as the soldiers did so.

Jack pulled his arm away, “captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir.” 

The commodore smirked, giving a fake glance around. “I don’t see you ship, ’Captain’.”

“I’m in the Market, as it were.” Jack added with a quick shrug. 

“He said he’d come to commander one.” The thin solider from earlier stated. 

“I told you he was telling the truth! These are his, sir.” The plump one stated pushing the items in his hands at the commander, who then examined them. 

“Hmm. No additional shots, nor powder.” He put the weapon down to then grasp a small black box, flipping the top to reveal its cardinal directions and hands. “A compass that doesn’t point north.” He put it back to pull a sword from the sheath. A dark smirk spread on his lips. “And I half expected it to be made of wood.” 

A brief annoyed smile flashed on Jack’s face. 

“You are without doubt the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.” 

Jack rose both fingers like guns then lowered them. “But you have heard of me.” 

He ignored that snide comment to then face the younger boy. Who looked too stiff and confused to know what’s happening. He knew just by one glance that this boy is not from around here. His clothes were extraordinary and whatever wig he might be wearing is completely crazy. 

“You.” 

Sora jumped his large blue eyes staring at the commodore. “Y-yeah!?” 

“State your business.” 

If Sora thought Captain Shang was strict, this man took it to a whole other level. 

“Are you daft, boy.” He demanded. “I said state your business.” 

“I’m a traveler, Sir!” He squeaked his arms hung stiffly at his sides. 

This boy could not be any older than 15. Considerably… he might have suspected that he might be affiliated with this pirate, yet this boy didn’t carry himself as one. Nor weapons for that matter. Despite his young and odd appearance, he figured that the boy more than likely to be illegally migrating. 

“What is your name.” 

“S-Sora.” 

He glanced at the two of them. And his patience run as thin as water. “Apprehend them.” 

"W-What?" Sora jumped when hands grabbed him, “hey! Let go!” 

But the soldiers held firmly to his shoulders as he and Jack were taken away from the dock’s edge and towards the land. 

“Commodore, I really must protest!” Elizabeth shouted running behind the man. They stopped reaching another section of the port.

She watched as the Lieutenant wrap shackles around the pirate’s wrists. “Pirate or not, these men saved my life.” She turned and stood in front of the two her eyes glaring at the Commodore.

“One good deed does not redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.” He spat vehemently. 

“It’s enough to condemn him.” Jack added behind her. 

The commodore stared pointingly at the pirate now in shackles. 

“And what of the boy? Is he a criminal too?” Elizabeth demanded, her brows narrowing at the commander. 

“For all we know he could be. I rather not risk the safety of Port Royal for the sake of one.” 

“Hey! I didn’t do anything!” Sora blared hotly. 

“And for that, we shall see.” 

Shackles were put into place. Jack breathed. “Finally.” 

In just one moment Elizabeth felt cold chains wrapped around her throat. Just as she was pulled back into the pirate’s chest. The army reacted immediately. 

“No! No! Don’t Shoot!” Her father screamed, pushing his hand down on one of the guns pointed at them. 

No one moved. 

Jack smirked, backing up while bringing the woman with him. “Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat.”

The white-haired man glared daggers. 

“Commodore!” He warned.

“I will end you.” The commander threatened, but turned to his men, which one brought the said items. 

Jack whispered to her ear. “Elizabeth, it was Elizabeth, right?” 

“It’s Miss. Swann.” She hissed. 

“Ah, well Miss. Swann would you be so kind.” He gently pushed her forward enough for her to reach his stuff. 

It took no moment to grab his gun in his fingers he spun her around, pointing the gun at her head. 

A look of disgust scattered her young features but did as he “asked” and put everything into place. Strapping his sword on his hip and even placing his hat on his head. 

“East on the goods darling.” He advised when she strapped his belt in place. 

“You’re despicable!” 

“Sticks and stones, love.” He smiled. “I saved your life, you saved mine. We’re square.”

He flipped her around his hand and wrist at the front of her throat while pressing the tip of the gun to her head. “Gentlemen, my lady.” He started backing away. “You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!” 

He lifted his grip on her, pushing the woman in front of him before breaking into a run. He grabbed onto a rope and kicked the weight, the sheer weight shift had him lifted into the air.

The cannon on top crashed to the dock, cracking and breaking a hole into the wood. A man fell in, screaming echoed across the air followed by bullets shooting towards the escaping man. 

Jack was quick, his eyes searching around for an escape, he kicked the wooden crack, using it as force to propel around the tall building. He used that right moment to jump onto the next stone post bullets flew around him. Narrowly missing when he wrapped the chains onto the rope that connected towards the mainland. Making a makeshift zip-line hold and sliding down with ultimate ease with a perfect barrel roll. And he didn’t stay for long, getting back to his feet and making a break for it. 

“After Him!” Norrington screamed, his men following his orders to track the criminal down.

He breathed turning to the slightly shaken woman. “Elizabeth are you all right?” 

She nodded frantically gently pushing her father’s hands off her shoulders. “Yes.” 

“This is the reason why we do not serve mercy to pirates. They are scoundrels, manifested husks of evil that will leave at nothing to harm others.” He said gently his hand placed over her soft cheek. “And the way he touched you…” 

She breathed pulling her head away from his touch. The last thing she wanted was to be coddled. “I’m not weak.”

The man twitched his lips, “I’m aware, I just…” 

“Commodore!” Another one of his men shouted taking him away from his sentence. 

“The boy. He’s gone missing!” He said running up towards the three. 

A headache settled in his brain. Of for the love of—

0o0

It had been perfect timing. But there was no way Sora planned on returning there. 

Perhaps he’d been too hasty, jumped into matters that were not his own. But can anyone blame him? He didn’t know this was gonna happen when he dove in! 

He just wanted to help the girl before she drowned. How the hell was he supposed to know that he was gonna get arrested!? 

_*Heck, I didn’t even say I’m from another world. Geeze.*_ He thought to himself as he ran into the forest, or… uh jungle. He couldn’t tell. 

He needed to find Donald and Goofy and find out whatever problem lured them here and get out. 

So much for being a world that was similar to home…

He found an open trail, mostly empty of people so he was able to make his way back hopefully to the beach he told his friends to hide in. The last thing he wanted was for them to get in a similar situation as he was in just a couple of minutes ago. 

He was just lucky that Jack person was quick on his feet. As much as he didn’t approve the fact that he used Elizabeth like that, he will admit he had a knack of escaping tight places. 

But now that was long past him, and it’s enough to get him to slip out undetected in the chaos and find his friends. Though… 

He stopped walking, a low hum leaving his throat, his blunt uneven fingernails scratching his temple as he looked around. That is… if he can find his way out of this place first.

A long sigh left his mouth. This is going to be a long day…


	2. (Ch32): Everything moves, even if you don’t want it to -uncut-

* * *

The sun was starting to get a lot hotter.   
  
Nothing that Sora wasn’t used to, after all he’s been to Agrabah and back and he’s totally fine. (Also he prefers the heat over the cold any time). 

He brushed through a couple of large leaves out of the way. Bending the stems out of his face to see a narrow passage. He breathed heavily out of his nose. Okay, it’s official, he’s going in circles and lost…!

He passed through the leaves and into the narrow passage to then enter another larger familiar road.

How long has it been exactly? The sun looked to be setting in a couple of hours. Seeing the blue skies still as vibrant as they were before, though it would be in maybe an hour before it turns into a lavender.

He laid against a large bolder that happened to grace his circle travel. The stone’s surface is warm, Sora sighed and leaned against it. It feels a little nice working to sooth the pain on the back of his shoulder from how the soldiers manhandled him. 

He should really get going and find Donald and Goofy. Otherwise they’ll panic and start looking for him. And that’s the last thing he needs.

He lazily rolled his head back, resting on the rugged stone when footsteps crunching over pebbles and dried leaves whispered in the distance.  
Sora immediately rose from his stance to look at the area, a minute of relief and worry scattered in his chest when he noticed a man in a brown coat and pants. The older followed the path, seemingly minding his own business, until he noticed Sora.

He kept his eyes on him striding closer until the man was nearby. “Are you all right?” He asked with a thick accent.

“Yeah, um…” Sora scratched the side of his head. “Actually, by any chance, do you know where I can find a secluded beach?”

The older man gave Sora a confused look.

“You see I’m a traveler, I’m not from here. I uh, went into town and now, I can’t seem to find my way back. Do you think you can point out where to go?”

Sora silently swallowed hoping the other would believe him. The older man gave him a suspicious look; the guy doesn’t seem like someone who would turn him in. Or work for whatever army that commanded here. But Sora shouldn’t count his luck just yet. 

“Uh, I’m not sure if there are any secluded beaches here, but there is one over in that direction.” He pointed west, “there is a bridge that’s above a small river near a waterfall, pass that you should be able to find a beach. I can’t say if it’s the one you’re looking for, but…”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you.” Sora grinned standing straighter away from the warm bolder and began to make his way.

The older man watched the peculiar young boy leave. Something about him struck him as different, but at the same time harmless. However, the man thought nothing more of it and started his way back to the shop. 

…

Pass the bridge and pass the waterfall. 

Sora almost cried in joy when he saw the beach. He held his hopes high when he raced across the second path. Running to the beach when he saw the white sand, he burst through it. Kicking the sand a bit with each lift of his foot. 

He reached the end of the sand where the water met it. “Donald! Goofy!” He shouted looking around to see if his friends were around. 

“Sora!” He heard the rasp of the duck in the distance. One look and he found himself running towards his friends. 

“There you guy are!” Sora laughed once reaching them. 

“Here we are!? You’re the one who took off!” Donald scolded. 

The boy ducked avoiding the staff that nearly hit his head. “Hey don’t blame me, the people might have actually shot you guys.” A hand went over his mouth as blue eyes widened. 

But it was too late to take those words back when a panicked look spread on the duck’s features. “Wait, shot?”

Oooooh booooyyy…

…

Even having the biggest bruise on his head and shoulder Donald refused to cast a healing spell. 

“I said I was SORRY!” The boy shouted with a pout. But the mage wasn’t budging. 

“I swear is he going to be like this all night?” Sora grumbled to Goofy who put some extra wood to the fire. 

The trio was currently having to set a private camp in the meantime. Despite the lack of Heartless and Organization activity they couldn’t be too cautious. 

They searched around the beach they were occupying, and yet nothing. After insisting (mainly from Donald) that they seclude themselves away from the town until anything happen throughout the day. 

If their past experiences from the worlds have any foreshadowing, it’s that despite how calm it might be at first danger has a habit of finding them. No matter how small and insignificant their roles are in every place.   
Still, it doesn’t look like they have much business here. So far there hasn’t been a single trace of danger yet. 

“You really think there’s any Heartless here?” Goofy asked.

“Doesn’t look like it, you sure we should be wasting our time here when we should be looking for the King?” Donald yapped. 

“And Riku.” Sora added. 

“But still, why would the Gummi Receptors bring us to this world? We can’t even find the Keyhole.” Donald mentioned. 

Had Donald mentioned this nearly 4 hours ago Sora would’ve agreed. But upon sensing the darkness when he went to go save Elizabeth. He immediately knew that there was something up. 

The fire cackled between them, being the only light source in the darkening night. “Maybe we should stay, at least for a few more days.” 

The two animals faced their human friend, “why do you say that?” 

“I think we’re judging this world a little too soon. I don’t think it would hurt to check it out before we leave and see if there’s any Heartless. Remember Atlantica?”

The two Disney residents glanced at each other again, but Donald looked a little more snuffed, “yeah, but we also had friends there. As far as I see, we don’t have any connections here.” 

Okay, that much is true. They really don’t have any attachment to this world, but something inside of Sora told him to wait and see. It was almost like calling to him, he wasn’t sure what it was. Whether it be the lingering feeling of darkness he felt, or the bare chance that Riku or the King could be found here. 

Regardless of the answer, he just didn’t want to leave yet. 

_*Even though I was almost arrested.*_ He added as an after note. He wanted to avoid the army of this place for now. They seem a lot stricter and law-abiding compared to Mulan’s world. He’s not willing to risk getting himself, or his friends captured any time soon. Or worst. 

“I think Sora might be onto something here.” Goofy intoned.

Donald looked a little peeved. “Which is?” 

The captain of the royal guard pondered for a moment. “Maybe we should stay here, at least for a while to see if there’s any connection to the Heartless and our friends. For all we know, the King might be here.” 

This time it was Donald and Sora’s turn to look at each other. On the duck’s face he didn’t wanna look convinced, but the logic of Goofy’s statement stood out like a sore thumb. A long sigh breathed out of his bill, his large eyes gazing back to the fire.

Sora hunched closer, “so how long should we stay here?” 

“A few days, we’ll look around to see any Heartless or the King. If there isn’t any then we’re getting out.” Donald declared.

Sounds reasonable. 

Well at least they came to an agreement, Sora leaned back, the heels of his palms supporting his upper weight. Eyes looking up to the starry night sky. The stars are looking really pretty tonight. 

They all sat in silence for a bit, letting the easy hour pass them by. “I think we should head back to the Gummiship to rest for a little.” Sora stretched.   
  
Donald looked ready to get going, but as for Goofy, he looked a little uneasy. “Something wrong?” 

Goofy looked a little worried, “I just can’t help but feel like it’s only the beginning of the storm.” 

Sora rose a brown eyebrow, “beginning of the storm?” 

Yet that question was answered when an explosion erupted in the distance.

The trio jumped from their respected logs around the fire immediately. Their eyes and ears turning to the direction of the sound. The town was visible in the distance, and to their horror fire was blooming from the ground as smoke covered the night air. Seconds ticked when another explosion set off crashing into the stone building closest to their secret camp. 

“Hey! That sounded like a Cannon Fire!” Sora exclaimed.

Cue another cannon shot to the port and people screaming ripping in the air.

There was no debate that got the trio running into the dangerous town. 

… 

It’s utter mayhem. 

Explosions settled everywhere, people screaming in absolute terror, as houses were burnt down in every corner. People around ran away from the danger, screaming taking whatever they were able to carry.

The trio blazed through the running people; they followed the large dirt path that led to the village. And sure enough the bombardment and the screaming wasn’t just for ascetic. A beating sensation pulsed in Sora’s heart, feeling a beating set of ticks compress against his heart. Leaving a metallic taste on his tongue, he gritted his teeth.

 _*No doubt work from the darkness.*_ He thought to himself eyes pinpointing the closest enemies nearing by.

“Heartless!” Donald screamed seeing a group of the familiar enemies plaguing the area. All of difference sizes and ages, but more importantly their numbers. The abundance of humans getting out of the port was astronomical, and their fear fueling the Heartless’ power.

Every person had been too scared and busy running for their own lives to bother to notice the anthropomorphic animals running behind Sora. The trio stopped in front of the destructive town, people filtering around them and away from the monsters.

The Heartless ripped around the damaged town chasing and attacking the citizens. Some people had been able to separate themselves far enough, but there was still many who hadn’t as fortunate as others.

No More…

Bile landed in Sora’s throat when he saw how many people got caught into the crossfire. No one had any chance to defend themselves from the shadow monsters.

Flashes of Mulan’s world and Agrabah poured in Sora’s aching head. How many families and people had suffered this trauma. His teeth gritted harshly against each other.

Please… no more…

He saw a woman screaming running away from the Heartless Shadow and Solider. She screamed when they finally caught up with her jumping onto her. Her bloodcurdling scream was the cut short—

Blue irises and pupils shrunk into puncture holes.

“No MORE!” Sora cried, his Keyblade shinning in his grip. He dove in, ignoring everything else except for the pack of Neoshadows closest to him. Sora cried out, swinging his key meeting it’s mark on the first one that opposed him. Neoshadows are tougher than regular Shadows, taller and more prepared to take the bulk of the hits as they can pack double the punch. So Sora expected a resistance when the edge of the Keyblade met it’s head. It didn’t meet it’s end as quickly, but the blunt force of the hit was enough to push it back right when Goofy’s shield spun around and cut through the back making it finally meet it’s destined end. 

“Thanks!” Sora called out when the shield retuned back to Goofy. 

“THUNDER!” 

Donald’s voice rasping out his spell had multiple large bolts of lightning striking down around them. All Heartless surrounding them fried upon impact, their forms exploding into dark fragments and smoke. No hearts were freed, but they would be gone for now. 

None of the creatures never stood a chance against them. As each and every one of them were cut down before they had a chance to retaliate but they weren’t the last. As more imposing forces came in appearance to replace their decreasing numbers.

Goofy jumped ahead, cutting his shield across easily making an opening giving Sora the room needed to jump through and stab the large body that happened to appear in that particular second. He swiveled around it, missing the impenetrable stomach entirely to hack at it’s exposed back. 

_They forgot about the cannons._

Sora’s muscles rippled under the weight of the attack, when a large explosion erupted near them. Enough to make Sora shout out in surprise when one of the cannons aimed and shattered a building next to them. And it wasn’t the last one either when more followed.

They settled all around aiming and landing in possible areas that had stones, people and Heartless flying about. Donald managed to fry a Heartless only mere moments before another cannon fire exploded right in front of him. 

“Donald!” Sora screamed seeing the duck get blown across with a straggled yell.

He struggled against one of the Heartless that headed for him; gritting his teeth he pushed it off, hacking at it’s shoulder and down’s stomach. It disintegrated allowing Sora to make a break for it and racing towards his fallen friend. 

“Cure!” He shouted settling a large lotus above the near motionless duck.

Burns and bruises disappeared spontaneously. 

However, that didn’t allow them to rest a single bit when the sounds of cannons continued to fire. Their load landing and crashing into more buildings, crates, trees just about anything that touched the deadly round metal.

Sora gasped, looking at the breaking buildings, “Look Out!” Goofy screamed running towards his friends. 

The large stones began to fall on them—

“REFLECT!” Sora screamed at the last second, creating a barrier around himself and his friends when another explosion settled near. The rubble fell on the barrier, the cannon exploding near the barrier that immediately repelled back. The spell reflected the damage back instantaneously killing the Heartless but burning more wreckage around them. 

The crystal-clear shield broke down once the danger passed. Sora gasped, hunching forward from the attack. His knuckles turning white from the insane grip on his Keyblade. Sweat poured down his face, his chest aching from the draining of his mana and energy. There was a dull buzz in his right ear, but he forcefully ignored it.

“Come on.” He commanded over his exhaustion. The trio busted through, cracking any Heartless in their way as they reached to the source of the destruction. 

But even then, it didn’t seem like it was making a difference as more Heartless had gathered around. It seemed like there was no end to their numbers. But for one person, it seemed to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

The ash covered clouds spiraled slowly, covering the luminescent large moon. Perhaps it had something to do with the actual weather or the mood of the destruction the bandit pirates had wrought about Port Royal. Regardless it did well to set the dark mood that everything was experiencing. As the rage of terrified humans and the destruction of the port served all that well for the person who grinned down from his perch from the altitude.

A horrific grin spread on his lips when he saw the so-called army tried to take on his crew and demons. He made sure to have every useable body had been at work making sure to guarantee every law-abiding citizen hell. 

“So…” An under-average voice sounded behind him. “You’re lookin’ for a way to reverse the effects of the Aztec treasure, eh?”

Despite the destruction and pirate ship’s cannon fire echoing around. It had not once bothered the selected group of bandits from speaking to one another and watching the destruction from afar. 

“Aye! Lifting the curse put on it is the only way.” A long greasy blonde-haired man answered. The hat and outfit that he wore indicated himself to be more important the rest of the crew standing behind him. Each of different sizes but intimidating in their own designs. “For we are neither among the livin’ nor the dead.” 

“Really?” The anthropomorphic cat looked at the leader and the rest of the pirates in surprise. He scratched the side of his head, “doesn’t look like it, cause ya all look like regular pirates to me.” 

The same man smirked almost gleefully, sunken eyes glancing up to the ashen skies to see the clouds moving ever so wonderfully. He looked back at the strange creature a hideous grin spreading on his lips. “Ah, but in the moonlight…” 

As if triggered by the leader pirate’s words, the clouds obscuring the full move floated out of the way in perfect timing. Pete who had no way of expecting what to see, jumped in shock when their appearance changed drastically. Pete’s already large eyes widening further at the nasty sight in front of him. 

“W-Whoa!” He yelped almost taking a step back, “I get what you were sayin’…” 

Thankfully for his eyes and heart, the dark clouds slid back covered the moon once again. The horrific sight of what the pirates turned into shifted back, a swift transformation of the men changed (for the better). Hiding whatever curse had bled under their skin and muscles. 

He’s starting to see why Maleficent seemed so interested in working with these guys. But did she have to send him specifically!? She could have easily done it herself!

“W-well, we might be willing to give ya all a hand if you do what we ask.” Pete tried to compose himself.

The lead pirate looked to be in thought, “yes… I can see with these little demons you provided.” He looked down from the higher ground, watching at the continuous mayhem.

“Captain’ you really think we should listen to this Davy Jones’ manifestation?” A tall man asked, his imposing size and stature is higher than any of the crew members. His height alone is enough to intimate anyone. “Especially since he has nothing’ to offer like that _other_ poor fool.”

“Yeah. What’s in it for us?” Another, a lanky one this time questioned. His buddy seemed to be tuned with that too. “Yeah. Why in blazes should we help you!” 

“QUIET!” The captain shouted silencing the men. “I am the captain of this ship and crew. And What I Say Goes It!” He turned back at Pete. “But they bring a point. Why should we aid you?”

“Ya want to get rid of that curse no?” Pete started, completely ignoring the fact that they mentioned _another_ individual. “All we need is for you to spread the Heartless and darkness.”

The captain especially looked intrigued. “Spread more darkness ye say?” 

Pete nodded, “it’s easy or not?”

The group pf pirates murmured amongst themselves. Some clearly not agreeing with his logic. While others seemed interested in what he had to offer like a bunch of chickens waiting for their next meal. 

“Just beware of these two doofuses and a little brat holding’ a Keyblade, steer clear. They got a kinda magic that don’t belong in this world, see?” He warned. 

Now that caught the attention of everyone.

“Magic? The hell is that?” One pirate asked.

The tall one rolled his eyes. “He means witchcraft.”

The pirates looked confused.

The one in control stared that cat down. “And what of this… boy and his witchcraft?”

Pete looked ready to drop right there. “Call it whatever you lot want. But that brat and his two boozos will get in the way. He’s the only one who can get rid of the Heartless.”

Barbossa looked even more intrigued. “And yet ye plan to spread more Darkness.”

“Yeah, the Heartless should do that. Just stay clear of that Key. Nobody knows what it’d do to ya. ‘Specially when the moon‘s showing whatcha really are.”

“A match for Barbossa, you say?” The captain challenged as nasty smirk grew on his face. And like a switch the rest of the pirates started to look just as excited as their captain.

“No one can beat us!” One shouted.

“Bring it on! I cut that boy’s throat before he can cast his voodoo!” Another continued, and like the rest of the pirates began to cheer.

Barbossa smirked taking a step closer to Pete. “Perhaps we may have been hasty, so if we spread more Darkness as ye say, then this curse will be lifted.”

Now they were getting somewhere. Hopefully Maleficent won’t be up his tail again. “It might, just get to it.” 

Barbossa glared harshly at the cat, “no one commands Captain Barbossa!”

Pete jumped back in shock, but just as quickly the captain regained his composure. A smirk spreading across his features. “I think now’s a good time to get to work. Don’t ye think lads?”

The group smirked at their captain’s words.

“Men—bring me that medallion!” He commanded waving an arm. 

“Aye!” They all shouted quickly spreading to their command.

Barbossa smirked looking down at the destroyed town. Yes, now is a good time.

0o0

Roars _overpowered_ the screams.

The Heartless has especially made it the trio couldn’t weed them out fast enough. Sora sliced another across the chest.

“There’s no end to them!”

“There’s gotta be!” Donald pestered pushing then freezing an enemy off of him.

“Ya think there’s a weakness or source of where they’re coming from?” Goofy asked as he decapitated another shadow away.

Sora furrowed his brow, kicking one shadow as well. That wouldn’t be too much of guess considering the amount that were coming out. Up in the distance he saw something dark, hey wait a minute is that—

“Fellahs look!” Surprisingly it was Jiminy that spoke out, jumping onto Sora’s shoulder to point in front of them.

The trio looked over where Jiminy pointed at. Sora squinted his eyes a little, noticing it was something dark. (The same dark thing he saw before), but when he did he felt another jolt in his chest. He winced, staring ahead when he realized the darkness began to pulse even stronger now.

Darkness…?

He gritted his teeth trying to edge the feeling away.

“So that’s where they’re coming from!” Donald’s raspy voice pull him from his internal thoughts. He eyed the dark thing again, seeing as it’s features began to clear and form a shape. A ship?

But not only that, he saw a large amount of things emerging from the boat, many of them jumping off of it, or flying near the ship. Sora’s expression matched his feeling seeing the numbers of Heartless spilling from the vessel. However, it wasn’t the only thing coming out of the ship. Pirates.

The four watched in shock as pirates also jumped from the ship, moving out of the small boats to get on land. None of the Heartless were attacking them, but instead, moving alongside them. The pirates barricaded themselves through the beaches, having no care of what they were doing, the Heartless following them to then attacking and terrorizing the citizens of the town. Gunshots and bombs cascaded everywhere, not leaving a single inch unmarked as bodies fell at the hands of not only claws but blades and bullets.

Nothing could take away the shock that framed the four’s hearts the second they saw people running away from the village and their assailants. 

One group of pirates howled and cackled evilly as they chased down a number of screaming young adults. Heartless were surrounding the pirates, but they didn’t seem to be attack them. As they were only focused on the innocent citizens, some of which had collapsed as their hearts were ripped out of them. Blue eyes widened in absolute terror when the pirates trapped the people against a dead end. The people looked absolutely terrified, one of the people was a woman holding a wailing baby. 

He couldn’t take it anymore!

 ** _“NO!”_** The boy screamed, his legs moving on their own as the Keyblade hardened under his palm and fingers.

The lead of pirate crowd laughed, pointing a sword at the people corning them closer to the walls. The person in front tried block the attack, hugging his wife, waiting for the sword. But never came, instead he heard a man screaming in pain. Not one he was familiar with.

The man dared to raise his head, eyes cracking open when he saw weird looking boy standing in front of them. A strange enormous Key in his hand before bluntly striking the scoundrel on the head. Everyone stayed paralyzed, multiple of eyes blaring at the strange boy standing between them and the scoundrels and monsters.

The pirate staggered backwards, the temple of his head already bruising from the blunt force, the rest of his mates jumped back in shock. Sora glared and watched every possible enemy; he saw the Heartless inched closer he smirked and immediately speared his key. It flew pass the shocked pirates and struck the shadow next to them. They all watched in awe when the Keyblade flew around them in a circle. Any Heartless in the way of the Keyblade were stabbed through and through. Disintegrating into dark fragments before burning from existence. Red hearts floating to the air and away from the battle.

Rage grew within the pirate that Sora hit. “Why you—”

The same pirate shouted sword ready and went to stab. A woman screamed but Sora pivoted his body right in the second, missing the blade that was directed like a spear, the Keyblade returned to his hand in time to block another sword that tried to slice down his ribs. A third one tried to also attack, but Sora anticipated it and went for a kick right in the gut successfully propelling the evil man back.

The first one wasn’t having it, “why you no good—!”

“FIRE!”

The curse was replaced with a man screaming in agony. Sora spun around just in time to see why the man screamed in agony. It was almost comedic how he and some of the other pirates run back to the waters as his and a few other’s clothes set aflame.  
  
All the second when a bright colored shield was Frisbeed across to meet another man’s face. Pushing him far enough so the blade sliced through air rather than Sora’s flesh.

The Keyblade wielder gasped looking at his friends surrounding him again. It’s in that moment that Sora remembered, _there’s safety in numbers_.

He exhaled softly and turned to the terrified citizens that were formally being attacked. “Go! We’ll handle it from here!”

None of the people took the objection, instead they gathered themselves and ran away. Sora watched for a moment for the woman holding the wailing baby get to safety.  
  
A grin splitting his lips as he prepared himself when more Heartless and returning angry pirates came to the battle.  
  
“You think you’re so tough!” The one with the burnt clothes roared.

“Compared to you! Yeah!” Donald fired back.

The pirates and Heartless mixed their groups together, trying to grow their numbers for intimidation. 

“Come and get it!” The scoundrels roared.  
  
Sora cracked his neck, gripping the Keyblade's handle tighter. No problem.


	3. (Ch32): Doesn't matter to me -uncut-

* * *

The last of the enemies finally came to a stop. For the time being.

Sora hunched slightly, exhaling deeply when the final pirate fell to the ground. Neither of the men looked to be hurt beyond a couple of bruises and cuts (and maybe a burn or two).

Donald and Goofy relaxed but didn’t dispelled their weapons just yet. They looked around to see most of the damage of the place. The mayhem wasn’t over but it’s a little calmer now.

Sora even laid back a bit, as the throbbing in his heart had stilled enough. Meaning the amount of darkness has decreased. However, he didn’t drop his guard, he felt Jiminy jump on his shoulder.

“Something wrong?” He asked facing his little friend.

Jiminy tensed, cupping the back of his nonexistent ear trying to catch any sound. He paused for a moment then heard something, “there might be more up ahead.”

Sora nodded at Jiminy’s words. This is only the eye of the storm, anything could happe—

“Get Movin’ Men!”

Talk about timing.

Sora started the run, “let’s go!”

Jiminy jumped back into Sora’s hood and the trio began their run. Strangely enough there wasn’t much Heartless like before but that didn’t mean the danger of them appearing was unlikely.

They made it across the rubble and destruction of the place, most of the citizens managed to get out of there. Some, unfortunate… Sora shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly to force those feelings down. Not now. Not now.

The streets and homes were on fire some Heartless scattered about but as the trio of travelers came near they simply hid into the ground and left the battle.

Wh-what…?

“Hurry your lazy brutes! Find me that Medallion!”

It’s the same voice from before!

“This way!”

They made time, running through the remains of the town when they finally caught up with the voice.

“Great more pirates!” Donald quacked readying his magical staff.

They may have seemed to be minding their own business, but they knew better anger flared within the boy. “Hey!”

The sound of scream caught the group’s attention, all of them stopped turning around in almost a challenging way. The pirate in the front on the other hand sighed heavily and turned around, an annoyed look growing on his greasy features. Thinking to himself who’s the idiotic ingrate who dared to speak against him. He spun around to stare the being…—down.

“Well look at what we have here.”

Sora wanted to spit on that man with that tone alone.

Barbossa only smirked at the child with the same weird creatures that stupid cat explained. He would be lying as his own soul if he said he wasn’t intrigued if this who he’s supposed to cautious about. The person he broke through the mayhem is an interesting-looking boy, with hair that cows had licked permanently and strange clothes unlike the Spanish Main. Ever more so of the creatures that followed the young lad like the one they had previously been speaking to. 

What he found more interesting was the boy run up to them without a single ounce of hesitation or fear. And what more, that boy owns an absurdly large keysword like the cat creature said. 

“An interesting lot ye have there.” Barbossa started staring the boy down further.

Sora didn’t back down, “and what do you think you’re doing!?”

It’s interesting to see someone who would challenge against Barbossa. So he would toy with them more, “it’s nothing that would concern you boy or your pets.”

Donald turned red, “Pets?!”

Sora glared, **that’s it!**

He charged forward, moving to strike down the pirates, but unexpectedly (and by unexpected he should have some kind of idea) Heartless blocked his path. Stopping Sora in his tracks but initiating Donald and Goofy to run up beside him.

These type of Heartless were new, but not impossible to beat.

“What did I tell ya!”

A new, but familiar voice shouted. The three turned to see Pete standing on one of the rubbles of the fallen building. “This kid has the Keyblade!”

“Pete!” Sora shouted, “so you’re the one behind this!?”

The anthropomorphic cat turned then smirked, “well at least you punks will finally be put down.

Sora’s not having any of it. “Who are you calling punks! It’s Sora, Donald and Goofy to you! And don’t you forget it!” 

Barbossa smirked taking a step closer to the opposing trio. “That we won’t. And we’ll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure.” 

Pete blinked in surprise, then grinned at it. “Whoa! I like you’re style.”

He waved his hand and more Heartless spread around the three. Sora grunted getting into his battle position.

“Cap’n! Cap’n!”

Another new voice sounded out, only this time it was aimed for Barbossa.

“We found it!” The lanky pirate was running, “they found the Medallion!”

Barbossa’s face morphed to surprise, then into a sickened satisfaction. “Then it’s time for us to return to the sea.”

There wasn’t even a break for them, because just like that they began to leave.

“Wait!” Sora shouted readying to run after the thieves but stopped, the Heartless blocking any escape. The Heartless Shadows and Soldiers surrounded growing in numbers. 

Sora growled and jumped back, turning to glare knives at Pete. 

“Enjoy your gift!” He said before a portal of darkness swarmed behind him, allowing him to disappear. 

“Why that no good—” 

“Sora!” Goofy shouted, the boy jumped realizing that Goofy immediately got in front of him, blocking an attack from one of the Soldiers. 

“Watch your back!” Donald shouted, his staff striking a Hammer Frame away from him. 

“Right!” Sora responded jumping around Goofy to strike an unsuspecting Heartless. Releasing the newly stolen heart from within it. 

Neither of the Heartless were a challenge. It was just their numbers that made the battle tedious, but nothing they couldn’t handle. After all Pete only summoned the weakest of the bunch. Yet… 

Sora cut down the last of the Heartless, just to realizing in that moment that the group of pirates were gone. Cannons of whatever ship they arrived in are still going but none of them were in sight where they battled. 

The Heartless gave everyone a chance to escape.

“Son of a bitch…” He hissed under his breath. 

_“It’s frustrating, isn’t it.”_

That was the third time a new voice sounded out, only this time it had more of an echoing tone. Similar to…—the boy flipping around. His shock turning into anger when he saw the black cloak. 

Organization XIII.

“You!” Sora shouted readying himself. 

But that man didn’t reaction, he didn’t even seem amused.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea.” The man said softly before the younger could strike. “Especially since there’s still a town in need of your help.” 

Sora inhaled sharply, the words and realization cutting through him. 

“Make it quick.” The cloaked person said, lifting his hand to reveal a single card in his hand. “And do yourself a favor and make sure to actually do your job.” 

Sora gasped, his eyes wide at the man. “What the hell are you—” But that was cut off when the card in the man’s hand was thrown at him. 

Sora reacted, his hand grabbing the card before it got his face. He looked at it only for a moment, then when he glanced up the Organization member was gone. 

A small flare of pain grew within his chest. “Do my job…?”

What did he mean by that?

He stared at the card again, he felt something shifting in his hood. He turned slightly to see Jiminy jump out of the hood again. 

“What do you think this is?” He asked holding the card for the cricket to see it. 

Jiminy placed a hand under his chin as his eyes narrowed on them. “I dunno… but I think I remember seeing this card somewhere before…” 

“You’ve seen it before?”

“—whatever it is! It can wait! We need to help the town!” Donald screeched interrupting their talk. 

The youngest of the four jumped and spun around to see his other friends rapidly running towards the burning houses. 

“That’s Right! The Town!” Sora gasped,

“Hurry Sora!” Jiminy cried then jumped back into his hood and Sora rapidly made a break for it. 

…

The town is in utter shambles. Almost broken beyond repair. 

There wasn’t many people trying to escape with their lives. As they either escaped or already… gone. But a couple still lingered trying to move as much as they could. A couple of pirates and Heartless lingered, scattered across the earth using their shared power and need for destruction to terrorizing the remaining people.

It didn’t matter if there were less people than before, one is still **too many!**

This needs to end now! 

Sora sprinted across setting extra blunt force trauma on one of the pirates before hacking another Shadow in half. Moving to dodge another slash of one of the pirate swords. 

“You!” One of the evil men screamed lifting his rapier.

Sora didn’t say anything, behind him Donald was using his spells and Goofy was rounding his shield on more of the remaining Heartless. Blue eyes remained focus on the gang, he brought his key forward.

The shortest of the pirate gang smirked, “all right. Let’s dance.”

Something struck Sora on the back, the pain burst from where he was hit and staggered forward. He did manage to catch himself before he fell fully; rolling out of the way before what seemed to be an ax that stabbed the ground in place of him. He composed himself and stood up but rapidly he had to raise his Keyblade horizontally above his head to avoid another sword slash to cut him vertically. 

“What gits you boy!” The pirate sneered with a laugh bringing his sword back and attempted another swing. Sora grunted, blocking that one too but felt the greater force behind it.

The hairs on the back of his head rose on end and pushed the man off of him. Right in the nick of time, he dropped his entire body weight to the floor, wincing slightly at the hit his stomach took. But it was miles better than have a bullet going through his back. But no rest came from that either because he rolled again and pushed to his feet. But these criminals hadn’t let up because Sora blocked another sword slash. He growled in his throat, as the strength of the older man increased pushing Sora back closer to the ground. 

“Well lads, I think we found a new toy to cut up.” He smirked lifting his sword and making another hit.

Sora propelled back, but before a nick sliced at the center of forearm. Sora winced but found his back pressing against the rubble of a former home. As the pirates began to crowd around him, their swords and rifles pointed at him for any sudden retaliations.

At the corner of his eye Donald and Goofy were too busy with their own enemies.

Shit…

He raised his Keyblade, and the first sword went for him. They met however no one had any time react when Sora suddenly yelped. His heart pulsing with pain, a disgruntled sound left the man’s cracked lips right when the tip of the Keyblade glowed bright white. He pulled the sword away from the glowing key.

“What in Davy Jones’ hell!?”

Sora gasped staring down at his Keyblade just a split moment before the Key shot a blinding light. The surrounding men and Sora shouted as the light consumed them. 

The halo of light shot from the ground to the skies. 

The two andromorphic animals gasped turning then having to shield their eyes. It hadn’t lasted more than a second, but the second was more than enough to have feel that pulse within their bodies. The light died down immediately, all Heartless were gone. The Pirates running away from the center where Sora hunched over a knee. The pointed bangs hiding his eyes but could make out the sweat running down his flushed face.

“Sora!” They both shouted out running to him, “are you all right?!” 

He nodded ignoring the beads of sweat the rolled down his face. “Yeah…” 

“What did you just do?” Goofy asked examining his friend. 

“I… I don’t know…” He gasped, wiping his forehead.

Donald immediately cast a healing spell. Any pain numbed and he felt a bit of energy come back, enough to get back on his feet. But it wasn’t enough to keep him steady, thankfully Goofy reached out holding his shoulder to keep him steady.

“Easy there.”

Sora could only nod, his heart finally calming but his head had a dull ache to it. He searched in his mind for an answer, but like all the other times it ran blank. Why—

Whatever thought he wanted to conjure a loud scream ripped the air. It caught everyone’s attention. They all lifted their heads to the sound. And to their surprise, saw a woman being carried over a large man’s shoulder. 

She was screaming. Demanding to be let go. Her yellow dress bright like a signal, distinguishing her from all the dull colored fabrics her captors wore. 

But more importantly she looked awfully familiar to Sora. She was kicking her legs screaming, and at one point she lifted her head enough for Sora to see her beautiful, youthful face. 

His eyes widened, “Elizabeth?!”

She didn’t stop screaming, clawing, kicking or banging her fists on the man’s back. But it did nothing to break her free no matter how much she flailed. 

“Elizabeth!” Another voice, also familiar to Sora, screamed rapidly making Sora get up. Another wave of exhaustion flared in him, but he mustered through it. 

“C-come on!” Sora shouted to his friends running to help the captured woman. 

The same voice screaming for Elizabeth sounded closer to the group as they ran towards the group of Pirates that kidnapped woman. They had a head start so they didn’t immediately catch up with them. But they did reach something, or rather someone. It hadn’t been a moment later or sooner when more Heartless decided to prod out of the ground, followed by a man’s terrorized scream. 

A split corner is where they met the man screaming. Pinned down to the ground by a Neoshadow with Air Pirates and a couple of Solders surrounding him. The Neoshadow rose a claw raised above the man’s head. He stared at the claw in horror then forcefully shutting his eyes tightly, unable to see his fate. 

But it never came.

He winced when he heard something crash, the heavy weight on him was forcefully shoved off him. And that alone gave him a semblance of courage to open his brown eyes. Only for them to widen them when he saw a person stand beside him, holding a large key in his hand. That key became a weapon when the boy smacked the creature that had been on him a couple seconds ago, he watched in a plethora of emotions when more creatures came into his vision. But unlike the ones that attacked him, these looked more like… animals?

A duck and a… dog?

The duck had a stick with a hat on it, and the dog had a weirdly designed shield. He would know since he’s forged them, and he’s never seen one of that kind of metal. Or design? Did that shield even had any proper maintenance on it?

What, why in blazes is he thinking that right now!? He tried to get up, but the second he even thought it he met large hollow yellow eyes. He would’ve scream he could, but he was petrified, afraid if it thought to attack him like the larger one did. 

“Look Out!” The boy shouted and it hadn’t been more than a second when the same key he had in his hand was speared down. Piercing the head of dark monster from the top to the bottom, even digging the tip of the key to the ground.

The small creature didn’t move, as it fell to it’s demise. It disintegrated turning into black particles before burning up into a purple-colored fire. And that wasn’t even the strangest part, as something red glittered inside, shaped like a heart flying to the air. The key that then killed it disappeared in sparkles of light.

He could only stare in shock at all of this. 

The boy with the key breathed in relief, the Key gone from his grip and turned to the shocked (fear-stricken) man on the dirt. He extended a hand to him, the man looked at him with the same expression.

Sora smiled at him, “it’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you.”

The man stared up and down at the boy, but strangely enough he didn’t sense any mal intention in him. So he took, yet cautiously, the boy’s hand, helping himself up to his feet. He dusted his clothes a bit, even giving himself a chance to compose and fix himself. It’s then when he got a better look at the youth’s face did he realize who it was. And he wasn’t the only one, as clearly the younger also recognized him at the same time.

“You! You’re the one that helped me earlier!” Sora jumped pointing a finger at him. 

Brown eyes widened when he also met Sora’s face. “You—how did—”

He stopped his still wide eyes glancing again at Donald and Goofy. Their weapons? Also disappearing in sparkles of light, he couldn’t stop the yelp that erupted from his mouth, instinctively his hand reached for his rapier. 

Sora was quick to notice this.

“Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!” Sora cried out, lifting both of his hands as he jumped in front of the humanoid animals. “Easy, they’re my friends! It‘s Okay!” 

The man looked shocked and confused, “h-ow… how is this possible?” 

“It’s a long story but trust me. They’re here to help.” Sora reassured lowering his hands. 

Again the man didn’t look to convinced, but neither did he linger on that thought when his eyes glanced at the ocean. Then remembered, “Elizabeth!” He gasped making to run. 

“You know Elizabeth!?” Sora exclaimed. 

Will looked just as surprised. “Yes. But how do you know her?!” 

Sora looked away for a moment. “It’s also sorta of a long story, but we don’t have time for that.” 

For that the man could agree. “Again thank you.” He started to leave. 

“Wait!” Sora stopped him, “we’ll go too.” 

“Thank you, but this my mission.” The man pestered frantically. 

“Can you handle the Heartless?” Sora challenged. 

He blinked. “The Heartless?” 

“The enemies we just faced.” The humanoid dog pointed out.

The man swallowed silently, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew he hardly stood a chance against these… Heartless. This is his mission! He needs to save Elizabeth. And yet… brown eyes lingered on the strange trio, it appears that these people had more experience with those creatures than he could ever possibly hope to have. 

He sighed closing his eyes just enough to see them. “Very well.” 

They didn’t bother to linger because time wasn’t on their side and they needed to reach the port now. Running across the streets suddenly had a massive drastic change. It’s as if running to the port caused a spontaneous effect that not only got rid of the Pirates but strangely enough the Heartless.

Gone from the port, save… for the leaving ship in the distance. Will gasped out, his eyes widening as disbelief and fear draped his heart. 

“We’re too late…!” The man whispered, legs bucking from under him and falling to his knees. 

“Damn It!” He yelled, ignoring the pain in his knees as he punched the wooden surface under him. 

“Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann… taken her on their ship…” He grunted feeling his heart burst. “Now I’ll _never_ be able to find her!” 

Sora looked down, his lips opening to say something, but then closed them shut. His eyes softened before crouching down, he gently placed a hand on the older’s shoulder. 

“Hey… look, it will be all right.” Sora encouraged. “I’m sure we’ll find her.” 

The older man glanced up seeing the boy’s gentle expression. He glared at the boy violently shrugging the hand off him. 

“How exactly? We don’t have a ship to follow them!” He nearly growled and he rose to his feet, the trio watched in surprise as the man took a couple of steps away; suddenly he cried out. 

Sora jumped seeing the man hunch in on himself. He ran to him, despite the earlier action he put his hands on his shoulders. He noticed how man held onto his side. With closer inspection Sora saw three claw marks marred through his clothes and the skin, revealing furious red and pink under. Red blood seeping out and staining his pale shirt. 

“You’re hurt.” Sora jumbled out. 

“Tis only a flesh wound.” The older persisted, trying to get up but the pain staggered and immobilizing him. 

Sora rapidly plucked his red satchels, reaching in and grasping onto one of the small potions. “Here.” 

The man glanced through hazy eyes, seeing a green vile in the boy’s grip. He glared suspiciously. 

“It’s a potion, it will help.” He advised handing the container in the man’s direction.

Normally the man would be weary and would straight out refuse. However, something about this boy seemed sincere, kind and honest. A positive aura that radiated a trust worth millions, something he remembers only… _one other person_ in his former life.

He didn’t know what came over him, but he accepted the potion and uncapped it. Wincing at the sharp flavor stinging his tongue, however the liquid smoothed down his dry esophagus, sticky but slowly going down his throat. The moment it landed in his stomach, the pain he felt to his side numbed. He stopped drinking to look down, removing his hand where the Heartless slashed him to see the wound knitting together. 

He glanced sharply at the half-empty jar then at the younger. Who was smiling at him. “You can hold onto that if you need it.” 

The man still at a lost for words looked back and forth, right as his wounds sealed shut completely. He coughed and stood up, seeing the anthropomorphic duck and dog walked to them. 

“I… I guess we were never formally introduced.” He said gently. “My name is William Turner. Or rather I prefer to be called Will.”

The grin on the boy’s face grew, “nice to meet you Will. I’m Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy.”

Will stared at both of them even though he seemed a little weary he couldn’t find a reason not to trust them. As strange as it is, he found himself being comfortable around this strange group of individuals. Even if two of them weren’t human at all. 

Yet…

“Pleasure to meet you.” He greeted kindly. 

Sora grinned, “nice to meet you again. Now I think—” 

**“This WAY!”** A sudden deep voice shouted. 

The group turned around, hearing the march of boots beat around the area. Will paled, “the British Army.” 

“The what?” Donald quacked in question. 

Sora on the other hand knew what Will was talking about and immediately panicked. “We need to get out of here!” 

His friends stared at him puzzled, but the second a gunshot rang out, and not one of the pirate’s pistols either had the anthropomorphic animals getting the quick gif as well. 

“Over here!” Will guided moving the side of the dock and the trio had no qualms of following.

“I heard something over here!” Another voice sounded out and the sounds of boots were sounding louder and louder by the second. Will turned his head around, looking for a way when he noticed the lack of escape. 

Save for one. 

“It’s over here!” The march of the boots paused right where the group had been. But the lower ranked soldiers instead found no one, the one leading them looked surprised. 

“I could’ve sworn I heard…” He trailed off turning to his commander in charge. Who stared at him with a blatant, but calm rage that the lower rank swallowing tensely.

“We do not have time to be wasting our time.” He said taking an imposing step closer to the lower rank. “Especially not when those disgusting scoundrels have **taken** Elizabeth Swann.” 

Beneath the wooden planks the group had silently floated in the ocean. Trying to keep all their motions as minimal as possible. Will glanced up at the planks carefully looking up between the lines of the wood to see the shadows of the body above them. He immediately recognized the one in charge in an instant. _*So he knows Elizabeth is missing as well.*_

“Move Out!” The Commodore commanded and every single solider followed behind him. 

Only when they were out of earshot did Sora release the breath that he was holding inside of his chest. “Boy that was close.” 

(And that totally didn’t have to do with the fact that he would more likely get arrested if found by Norrington).

“If they weren’t gone before, they are now…” Will said sadly looking at the area of where the pirate ship had previously been. He’s heard stories where their ship, the Black Pearl is one of, if not the fastest ship on the sea. It would take them days if not weeks if they attempted to use a rowboat to find it. 

No… the only way to find it is through a large ship. 

But… the question remained. How would they get one? 

“Uh, Will?” He saw a gloved hand waving in front of him. He blinked back to reality and noticed that he and the others had already swam back onto shore. A small beach that was just beside the dock that they were previously hiding under. 

“My apologies, I just was deep in thought.” 

Sora nodded in “I understand,” he paused looking over where the dark ship had been, “you really care for Elizabeth don’t you?” 

Will looked down, “she’s… very important to me…” he then glanced up at the boy’s face. “Tell me, how do you know Elizabeth?” 

Almost immediately the boy looked a bit panicked that had the older man look at him skeptically. “Let’s just say… we met in a very _unexpected_ way.” 

Will gave him another strange look.

Sora twitched his lips, “I never really got to speak to her, but I wouldn’t exactly want anything to happen to her either. So to see her get kidnapped like that… I could only hope that we find her.” 

His words were sincere, but also determined. Will can see the boy also wanted to find Elizabeth just as much as he did. But unlike many men who fancied Miss Swann he didn’t see that desire in those eyes. Meaning, this person didn’t see Elizabeth that most men had.

Could he possible be a friend?

Come to think about it. This boy didn’t seem like any typical young male. If anything, Sora seemed… different. Odd dare he say it. 

But those secret thoughts paled when Will saw the younger’s eyes. They glowed with a determination that he never would have thought to see in a boy of his age. Will couldn’t help but smile at it. 

“Perhaps, a night’s rest would be in order. Especially since tomorrow will be a long day with a long journey.” 

Donald piped up, and Goofy smiled. 

Sora nodded with a gentle smile, “that’s probably be a good plan.” 

“I’ll say,” Jiminy jumped out of Sora’s hoodie. “Traveling can be such a bust.” 

Will stuttered back, brown eyes widening at the talking bug on Sora’s shoulder. “W-what…” 

Sora blinked in surprise then glanced at Jiminy. “Oh… sorry about that.” He motioned a hand to his shoulder so the cricket can jump onto it. 

“Sorry, I haven’t formally introduced myself,” he brought out and leaned on his small umbrella. “The name’s Jiminy Cricket. A pleasure to meet you.”

“A… pleasure…?” 

This continues to get stranger. And stranger. (And he’s sure this will not be the last of it either).

… 

“Well, it's not much. But it’s home.” Will said closing the door behind him, sealing behind the still-calming town and the ash covered sky. It has gotten pretty late by the time they arrived to the building. (Though it had taken a while namely for Will having to process everything of who these strange lot of individuals are and where they might come from). 

Sora on the other hand, not really noticing Will's apprehension breathed in relief. Now that they were all inside, away from people’s wandering eyes he was finally able to take a breather. He glanced around seeing the ornaments of metal and stone around. He also saw the last remaining embers of a fire as well as a large hammer and— 

“You’re a blacksmith?”

“Yes, though rather… I’m still training under my master.” He glanced over to a section to see the room where the said master rested in. 

Lazy brute… 

Sora nodded and took another quick look, and when he did he noticed a couple of slash marks done on the walls, some things have fallen over and a pot or too had broken.

Was there a fight in here?

Will guided the three to another spare room, the first thing Sora noticed was decent sized bed and the amount of dust the room was coated in. 

“It’s a bit dirty.” He said walking in to move a couple of things out of the way, making sure to grab a old but spare blanket from the closet as well. “But hopefully this should do the job.” 

“It’s okay, it’s more than enough, thank you Will.” Sora beamed walking inside the slightly messy room. Donald didn’t look too pleased, but for now it will do. 

The older man smiled making his way out of the room. “Oh!” He suddenly remembered. “I think it’s best that you all hide for now, I don’t think the people of Port Royal will exactly… understand.” 

“We know.” Sora chimed, “don’t worry, we’ll stay out of sight for now.” 

Will nodded then left, closing the door behind him.

The first thing Sora did was grab the blanket, shaking it and grimacing a bit to see some dust particles come out. Well… it’s something at least. 

“Maybe we can somehow squeeze on here.” Sora commented seeing the real size of the bed. Two people can sleep comfortably but a third? 

“It looks like it’ll be a tight fit.” Jiminy commented as he jumped off Sora’s hood and onto the desk that was next to the bed. 

“Speak for yourself.” Donald mumbled, “at least you won’t be squashed in.” 

The cricket didn’t say anything, turning to Sora who took of his jacket, a bit grateful that the air wasn’t chilly and folded it so Jiminy could use it as a cushion and blanket. The cricket thanked him and sat on the bundle of the sweater, as he took out of journal and began to write in it of their journey. 

It took a couple of awkward tries, but they managed to slip in somewhat. With Donald being the shortest got stuck at the bottom as Sora and Goofy got the top edges. Not exactly the most comfortable, but sure beats sleeping on the ground. 

“Why do you think we were led here?” Sora wondered out loud, the vintage blanket slipping off his shoulders. 

“Who knows, but the Gummi Ship readings were never wrong before.” Donald peered to answer. 

Sora hummed in response, his mind circulating the options. Out of all the worlds he’s been to before, this one closely reminds him the most of home. With Ariel’s world being a close second. (Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he was a mermaid almost the entire trip so he couldn’t put it at the top). But Port Royal, despite it’s current climate this one definitely shared the most traits with Destiny Islands. 

While on that train of thought, Sora couldn’t help but wonder how his Island faired. How was everyone, Kairi, Selphie, Tidas, Waka. Heck even the school and it’s population. 

His own home… part of him even wondered about his parents. Surely, they must be furious with him, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

After all, it’s not like they cared about what he felt or what he wanted. They just wanted a perfect little girl to follow their ever whim and will. Eventually get married and become a housewife. 

**_ Forget. It. _ **

He turned to his side, eyes looking across the dark room. Seeing the desk and the candle that was blown off to preserve the wax. 

Why should his parents care what he does? It’s not like he’s living there anymore. 

It might be his home, but it didn’t feel like home.


	4. (Ch33): Sometimes you don't get what you want -uncut-

* * *

**-Many hours earlier-**

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth shouted, pushing herself among the raiding pirates her brown eyes directly on the said captain. He turned around facing her as a monkey remained perched on his shoulder. "Captain Barbossa!" the woman repeated. "I agreed to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal! Where are you taking me!?"

“Now, Miss…” a rough, cackling voice responded from the upper deck. "There be lot of long words in there, and we're naught but humble pirates!"

Barbossa descended from the higher level of deck across from the young woman a sickening smile growing on his features. "What is it that ye want?"

"I wanted you to leave and never come back." She declared authoritatively, but that only gained her the laughter of the crew. “Not for you to kidnap me.” 

The captain of the vessel smirked a bit, having to give it to the lass for standing so bravely among the pirates. Holding a fire that burned within her eyes, like an inflamed animal whose instincts are much sharper than the jagged rocks of Tortuga. 

Barbossa smirked despite her snaky attitude. "Well, I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Means no!" He cleared when the woman gave him a puzzled look. 

She gave him a harden expression. "Very well, I suppose my parley was for nothing." With a sharp turn she walked to the edge of the ship, lifting her hand to hang a small, golden-chained medallion over the moving waters.

"Our holds be burstin' with swag—that bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa cackled. 

The woman glanced pointingly at them. "Wasn’t this what you've been searching for? I recognized this ship—I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

Barbossa stepped imposingly towards her. "Did ya now?"

The girl shrugged biting her tongue at his odor. "Fine, I suppose if its worthless there is no point in keeping it—" she let go of the trinket, as expected the group of pirates reacted. Each giving tones of shocked gasps with a desperate lunge but stopped when she stopped and held the medallion by the chain. 

Elizabeth smirked. “Thought this wasn’t valuable?” She questioned mockingly. 

Any playful or amused look the captain had melted from his face. "You have a name, Missy?" 

"Elizabeth… Turner." She answered, "I am a maid in the Governor's household."

Immediately the snide expression turned to that of shock. Almost slowly he turned to see the rest of the pirates. "Miss Turner…”

The crew almost immediately murmured in a mix of emotions.

“Bootstrap…” A pirate managed almost quietly. 

"And how does a maid come to own such a trinket? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa inquired facing her again, as the frilled monkey squawked upon his shoulder. 

"I didn't steal it, if that is what you mean." Elizabeth answered shortly.

Barbossa glanced around the crew "Very well, ye hand it over and we’ll shall see if we put ye back on land and ne'er return!"

The woman stared at him untrustingly, but seeing she had nothing left to lose she nodded. Lifting her hand and dropped the gold trinket into his outstretched palm. 

Barbossa grinned when he got to touch the metal. Only to then hand it to the vivid monkey as it left to another area on the ship.

“A bargain!” She stated quickly, but to her shock the captain turned around and gave the large strong pirate besides him. “Get her the brig and move out.” Who nodded and immediately began barking out orders to the assembled crew.

That look of shock remained on her face, and the second hands grabbed her shoulders she quickly reacted. Violently shrugging them off to reach the leaving captain. "Wait!" Elizabeth raced after him. "We had a deal! You have to take me back to Port Royal! According to the Pirate Code—"

Barbossa turned rapidly a hard look that matched her own not too long back. "First, your return to Port Royal was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement and so I must do nothing.” 

“But I said—” 

“And secondly!” He interrupted, “you must be a pirate for the pirate code to apply and you're not. And thirdly-" two creatures suddenly grabbed Elizabeth by her arms. She yelped seeing them to the be the same monsters that invaded Port Royal. 

H-He was the one who—! 

The Heartless brought her down a level that her struggling violently as the creatures dragged her below deck. 

"The code is more what ye might be callin' guidelines, than actual rules." Elizabeth screamed and struggled, her eyes glaring daggers at the nasty thief who smirked back at her as they trudged her down the stairs. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!"

The door shut closed, sealing her in darkness. 

0o0

**-A few hours before present time-**

“Why are you still wearing that disguise?” 

“Hey, I don’t go asking why you still wear that jacket of yours.” The “woman” snipped over her shoulder. Showing one turquoise-blue eye at him. “And besides… it’s not like you don’t know the answer to that.” 

When he didn’t respond the lady just huffed and turned around to reach the ladder that stood by the shelves full of books. Which honestly were more for the aesthetics and decoration than for reading. 

The cloaked man watched her climb up the small ladder to search over the mess of books and items she had stored on the shelves. She patted her hands around to see if she would find anything different. It took a couple of swipes of her palms when she finally felt for the thing she was looking for. 

She brought it closer to her, it was a small wood and metal chest. She peeked the inside confirming it was what her “guest” was looking for. 

“Here it is.” Without concern she jumped off the ladder and onto the wooden floor. Her knees bending slightly from the impact as her entire weight almost knocked her forward. But she quickly composed herself and stood straighter, then turning around to face her guest. 

“Well go on, sit.” She said waving a hand while the other held onto the chest. 

The cloaked person glanced at the woman then at the table near the corner of the room. Silently he inched closer and sat down. He didn’t react when she dropped the miniature chest in the center of the old table. She flipped it in his direction, upon opening it, it revealed a little green gem inside. 

“Are you sure this is the same as the other two?” He questioned bluntly. 

“As real as you and me.” She answered. Pushing along strand of black hair behind her ear. Her turquoise-blue eyes almost contrasting against her dirtied, tanned features, “and with this, should complete the three.” Her eyes narrowed, “and my debt.” 

He lifted his head calmly, even under the hood she could tell his own eyes were staring deeply into her’s. “You and I both know that isn’t true. Stop lying to yourself.” 

“The hell it is! I’ve done more for you and your little friends than you can ask for! I demand to be finally left alone!” 

“And do what? Keep searching. You should know that will be impossible without my help.” 

The woman left eye twitched, then she’s finally had it. The lid of the chest snapped closed with a loud clank. “Then the least you can do is tell me what the Stars is going on!? What’s so damn important about these crystals that you need them. As far as I’m more concerned you don’t have an ounce of **positivity** in you!”

Even under that hood, he kept his expression stoic. “Perhaps. But, that is none of your business.” 

“Oh I find it that it is.” She snapped, fingers tightening over the curve of the chest, her vertical pupils becoming thinner slits. “You make me search for these crystals and all of a sudden you don’t want to tell me about this whole grand scheme.” 

“We both agreed this was only for mutual benefits. We never agreed upon telling each other our reasons beyond our goal.” He replied. 

The dark slits grew inhumanly thinner, “I have you know I almost lost my left arm looking for this. She pulled up a white sleeve to show a hideously bandaged arm that was showing signs of previous profound bleeding. 

“This thing was under the Caribbean. Do you have any idea how many Heartless and sharks are down there!” She hissed, "I'm surprised there wasn’t any Nobodies, or I would have died!” Her eyes nearly glowed with hatred. “I believe I earned myself an explanation as to why you’re searching for these.” 

The person looked away. 

“Didn’t think so.” She sneered in annoyance.

“Your eyes are showing.” He said simply. 

Her features morphed into shock, she closed her eyes and breathed in. Once she did, she opened to reveal more dilated pupils; it hardly did much to hide the cat-like appearance. 

“Look, all I'm saying is, you might as well tell me what’s going on.” Her expression softens when she covered her bloodied arm again. “Does it have anything to do with… _that kid_?” 

He didn’t answer.

“It does, doesn’t it?” 

“I don’t recall agreeing on telling each other secrets.” He snapped sitting straighter to impose on the other. But like him she didn’t seem the least amount intimidated. 

“Whatever it be the case, I’m done with this.” She argued, “I did what you want. Once I finish my own agenda. I’m getting the hell out of this place.” 

“Not yet you won’t.” 

Fury built in her system; she rose sharply from her seat. Why that no good son of a bi—her thoughts were torn away from her injured arm bumped against the edge of the table. 

The puncture marks of the bite swelled with pain as it shot from their places and up to her shoulder. She cried out, sounding a mix of a hiss and a weak wail, she scrunched her eyelids tightly, her other hand gently grabbing her arm to cradle it. 

“S-shit…!” 

“Here.” He said gently, capturing her attention when he places a clear jar on the table.

She lowered her sight to see the newly revealed item, her eyes widening when she recognized the green substance inside the glass. Almost immediately she grabbed it, the heat of her injury pulsed under the bandages when she removed them. She took the jar and opened it to reveal the contents of the potion. She drank it, wincing at the sting on her tongue but swallowed. Making sure to save some of it to pour on her bite marks.

The sting of the potion burned, but it edged away the marks, almost fascinated by how the healing holes began to knit up, stretching as new skin formed over the puncture wounds.

How long has it been since she got access to a good quality potion? She sighed in content slightly, then glanced at the cloaked man, then drifted away from him in embarrassment. “Thanks…” 

“If word is to ever go out that you’re not from this world, they will find you.” He warned lowly. “And no amount of transformations will hide you.” 

Her eyes sharpened slightly again but didn't act upon it. “And if they don’t.”

“Regardless. If you still expect my help to get rid of the problem in your home. Your best bet is to help _him_.” 

She stared directly at the other, and for the first time since she met him, she finally got to see the features under the shadow of the hood. His own eyes that have greatly changed… and yet… remain the same. 

A lot like… 

She hated how he could do that. “All right… fine.” She said in defeat, then pushed the box in his range of reach. 

He calmly pulled the chest closer, his eyes looming over the crystal when he reopened the top. And without thought took the similar hexagonal pointed gem in his hands. Feeling a gentle pulse against his gloved fingers, it was like a welcoming warmth, almost nostalgic when the energy inside the small item grew stronger. And for a moment he didn’t move, but then moved when the energy spiked, running about his fingers and into his nerves. He felt it pass across his arm, shoulder and deep within his chest. 

A power that was quick but strangely comforting that he couldn’t refuse to let go. He felt… almost content… _calm_.

Untroubled… in complete _serenity_. 

The voice in his head screamed at him, telling him to never let go of the gem. It’s now his. Regardless if anyone dares tries to take it. He won’t let them. Just as it did he felt something else sooth inside of him; two other feelings connected with him.

One felt weaker as the other grew stronger... 

He could feel— 

0o0

Something pulsed within Sora, something that had made him wake up suddenly. 

His body reacted and acted on it’s own accord, something that he didn’t seem fully aware of until he was already standing by the window. His eyes glazed with sleep as he stared at the clear waters of the Caribbean. 

A new burst of emotions gently pulsed inside of him. He could feel something… positive spring within him. Rousing him with… some kind of _faith_ … a desire to accomplish…

A feeling he couldn’t describe…

“S-Sora?” 

The voice had glazed over him, as his heart continued to beat gently with this… new emotion inside of him. 

“Sora!” 

And finally, the voice snapped him out of it, he blinked with a gentle gasp that him turning around to see Goofy sitting on the bed staring at him with concern. 

“Are ya okay?” The humanoid dog asked, eyes arching with concern. 

“Oh… Sorry, sorta blanked out there for a moment.” He said, and for some reason he had a huge urge to check on the blue stone. 

Goofy on the other hand looked extremely worried, and clearly also not buying his story. But before he could act on it, Donald began to rouse up from his own sleep. 

Jiminy also wasn’t too far away either as he had fallen asleep while in the middle of writing his journal. As the had over his head was suddenly tilted back to reveal tired eyes. 

Sora sighed, “maybe it’s best we first get a better gif of our surroundings?” He mentioned avoiding Goofy’s gaze completely. But even then, he could tell the Disney knight wasn’t letting it go. 

“Sora—”

But Goofy’s words were cut off almost harshly when the door opened without warning. Everyone quickly spun to the door, but that worry simmered down to relief when they saw it was Will. 

He looked angry beyond belief; Sora furrowed his brows together. “Are you okay?” 

Yeah. Stupid question to ask when Will faced him almost sharply with a furious pinch between his eyebrows. But just as it developed on his face, the anger evaporated off. 

Will just looked tired and upset. 

“Did something happen?” Goofy asked cautiously. 

“Yes… and no.” He looked defeated then turned to all of them. “I think… I might really need your help for this one.” 

…

"So uh, Will, if you don't mind me asking. Where exactly are we going?" Asked Sora. 

Will never faced him, as he kept his gaze solely across the rebuilding town. His attention more focused on a certain building beside the coast. "We're going to find someone else who "might" be able to help us.” 

“Really who?” The boy asked adjusting his hat on his head. Currently he was disguised in some of Will’s old clothes. Apparently dressed in his normal attire would capture more unneeded attention, especially after the whole pirate and Heartless raid. If it wasn’t just as bad as taking Donald and Goofy with him, who had to remain at the shop to avoid any extra panic attacks. 

So right now, it’s just him and Will. 

“There is a notorious pirate imprisoned for execution.” Will started, “I know it’s not the best solution, but so far he’s the only one who might be able to help.” 

Sora narrowed his brows a bit, seeing how Will hardened his jaw as his teeth crashed against each other. He was both confused and bit concerned about this new set of info. For one being that what he just witnessed last night, with all those pirates mercilessly killing and attacking innocents. Allying themselves with the Heartless for Destiny-damn knows what and why. 

**And Will is looking help from _one!?_**

Okay… maybe Sora being a little bias here, as he only knows by secondhand experience what Will had to go through to resort to such a decision. Will mentioned that he had gone off to speak to some people about rescuing Elizabeth. Only to return after getting into an argument with them and he lost. 

They passed by a group of people who were carrying a log of wood. Sora skittered closer to the older. “I don't mean to sound indifferent, but why is he getting executed for?”

"For piracy.” Will answered stoically.

Sora gave him a confused look, but never got to ask right away as they reached a tall stone building. Huge holes and destroyed ramparts littered the walls. Sora’s gaze widened from the amount of damage the cannon fire really did to the place. Wait a minute, isn’t this the place where he and that other guy saved Elizabeth?

Will glanced at all corners noticing that the coast is clear of any garbed soldiers. He waved to the younger to follow, Sora paced closer. “So what do you mean by Piracy? What does that mean?” 

Will gave him a surprised look, but answered nonetheless. "They pillage and plunder. Destroy towns such as last night. They attack people to satisfy their sicken needs, doing everything in their power to disrupt the civilized society."

Most of Sora had already prepared himself for this answer, but a small part of him had hoped that wouldn’t have been the case. He still onto those stories he remembers reading with Riku and Kairi about the famous pirates that would live the life of glory. He once thought that Pirates were of pride, honor and heroism. (Okay, maybe not the heroism), but the honor and pride stood out to him. Some of his favorite stories growing up consisted of this romanticize idea of pirates. Tales of bearded adventures upon the high seas; how savvy and witty pirates alike would go on long journeys to find rare treasure and fight the creatures of the sea. 

Sora was both overjoyed and angry during his first time on Captain Hook's ship. And even then, the pirates felt more of the matched child-friendly stories. And quite honestly, he did have somewhat of weird blast scavenging around the ship in hopes to find Kairi and Riku. To him, it felt like an adventure (especially when he was flying around with Peter Pan). And because of that, he held onto hopes that there were good minded pirates who followed this type of… code. 

But after last night. After seeing what all those pirates did… (a shiver ran up his spine). He wasn't sure of it anymore...

"Guess I was wrong about them after all." 

Will nodded. "Believe me, I would know since I experienced it firsthand.”

They came across another hall, turning to see what looked like empty cells. Guess they’re getting on tract. The duo passed by a crumbling hole in the stone wall, man the cannon must have been powerful to make such a large gap. If the sun hadn’t been shining through it, the hallway would be almost too dark to see. 

"What do you mean?" 

“I was boarded on a ship on my way from England, I may have been young at the time, but I remember it as clear as day. When those scoundrels raided and attacked the ship.” A new expression settled on the man’s face. “It was also the last time I saw my father.” 

Sora looked down somberly, “I’m sorry.” 

Will shook his head with a soft hum, “it’s all right.” He paused, stopping his steps. “You’re not from around here. Are you?” 

Sora looked up arching a brow. “Well, of course I said I was a traveler.” 

Will gave him a skeptical one, “I mean you’re not from this continent. You‘re from a completely new place are you?” 

Sora gulped silently, seeing how Will was starting to get onto him. Well, he doesn’t know about the outside world, so for now he should continue the lie.

“Guess you caught me.” Sora said sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m not from around this continent.” Sora scratched the back of his head. “Guess you could say I’m from… another island.” 

Will still looked a bit unbelieving but didn’t further that subject. They made a couple of other turns when finally, the curiosity bloomed a little too much within the younger. “So… the way how you deal with pirates. Is that you execute them. Essentially by… killing them?"

"Of course they do. How else would these gits deal with a pirate?" A new voice sounded out. 

That voice sounded familiar, and it was familiar because it took Sora one look and it had him gasping, “y-you!” 

Will stuttered back, wide eyed at the boy. “You know him?!”

“Aye, guess we meet again you little savvy.” Jack said reclining back against the straw-covered ground. “What brings ye here.” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sora played along, giving a small narrowed look at the imprisoned pirate. 

“Ah, well, as you can see.” He stared at Sora through the crisscrossed bars, “I got caught. Thanks to that poor bloke over there.” 

Will looked like a mixture of annoyance and desperation. So he immediately went straight to the point. "That ship, The Black Pearl, are you familiar with it?"

"I've heard of it." Jack responded lazily laying his head over his arms.

"Where does it make berth?" The blacksmith continued.

"Where does it make berth?“ He asked in a mocking tone. “Have you not heard the stories?" Jack responded, a lack of interest bleeding into his tone. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta." He lifted a hand to motion with his explanation. "Tis an island which cannot be found 'cept by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough!” Will interjected, “therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack examined his nails. "Why ask me?" 

"Because you're a _pirate_." Will snapped his voice ridden with venom. 

Jack gazed up, observing the two males. "And you two wish to turn pirate yourselves, is that it, eh?"

"Never!" Will hissed defiantly, Jack gave him an arched expression. Making the blacksmith release a sigh. "They… they took Miss Swan."

"Oh! So easily you found yerself a girl!" An audacious grin bloomed his features. "I see. Well, if you are looking to hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Really.” Sora interjected with a narrowed look, "are you serious right now? Don’t you see he needs your help!?"

Jack stared at the boy. “And didn’t you hear lad. I don’t see no profit from it.” 

“I can get you out of here.” Will stated sharply before silence can ensue.

Jack tilted his eyes at the blacksmith. Examining the younger with a keen eye, immediately something about how the boy bargained rang a memory. "What’s your name?"

"Will Turner." Will said shortly.

"Ah, that be short for William, I imagine? Good, strong name." Jack sat up straighter. "No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will stared at the imprisoned pirate, suspicion running his eyes. "Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind." Jack got up to his feet. "If ye get me out of these bars, I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." He extended his stained hand in between the cell’s bars. "Do we have an accord?"

Will stared at the hand for a brief moment, and with a silent sigh returned the shake. "Agreed."

"Now then," Jack let go of the other‘s hand. "How do ye intend to get me outta here?"

"I think I can help with that!" Sora said suddenly, Will turned to him, but stuttered back with a yelp, as well as Jack when his hand glowed to reveal the Keyblade. 

It was like second nature to the boy when he pointed the key at the lock. A steam of light shot from the tip and met with keyhole. With a click later, the latch released, and the door swung open on it’s own. Will looked completely shocked while Jack kept his dark eyes directly on the Keyblade. A new frame of interest growing within him.

“Just full of surprises, aint you savvy.” 

The key disappeared in his grip, allowing the youngest to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"How did you do that?" Will asked.

Sora smiled. "Let’s just say it’s a special kind of key!"

Jack walked out of the cell, walking pass the two other males. “Well then let’s get a move on.” 

Sora’s face arched weirdly, then turned to Will, “are you sure this is a good idea?”

Will swallowed a nonexistent lump in his throat as he watched Jack walk by. Taking a small look at box that sat in the end of hallway before plucking whatever was inside with him and went back his merry way. 

“No.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note, in the the cut version, Sora "might or might not" have developed a small c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ liking to Jack
> 
> Here, well let's just say his relationship/attitude towards Jack is much different compared to the cut version


	5. (Ch33): Plans never go according to plan -uncut-

* * *

Time like always, was not their friend.

It seemed to rush by their fingers once they managed to escape that prison cell. 

Sora was glad Destiny allowed them to escape there without being caught. Especially considering how many soldiers patrolled the area. And the way they paced around, Sora could swear he can hear the thick march of theirs boots against the ground.

He was also glad they had a moment to spare to collect enough supplies for the journey. And secretly get Donald and Goofy to come along. (Much to Donald’s joy, having to shrink themselves down in size and stay inside Sora’s pockets so they can move secretively and silently).

“You want me to what?!” Donald screech banging his staff on Sora’s head.

Sora glared with a wince, “I already told you, these people aren’t gonna take it too kindly if they see you.”

His mind thought back to the Commodore. He’s not risking his friends being executed on the spot.

Goofy seemed okay with the idea, but Donald didn’t look like he wanted any part of it.

“Think of it like this, you still come along, and when it really comes down to it, none of those pirates will see it coming!” He grinned trying to convince his friend.

Donald arched his bill angrily.

“It’s just for now!” Sora pestered.

There was a knock on the door that almost had Sora’s skin crawling. But upon the door opening he saw that it was only will. Dressed and ready for travel. “Sora we need to get going.”

The boy nodded, “give me a couple of seconds.”

The adult male nodded and closed the door gently. Sora faced Donald again, “come on Donald, it should only be for a little bit.”

“Sora does a have point though. It might be best we stay out sight.” Goofy added.

...

“I hate both of you.”

“No you don’t.” Sora jest back under his breath. It earned him a sharp poke against his leg, but Sora forcefully ignored that to avoid making a reaction. As the three humans crouched down near the beach, Jack scanned the area noticing the amount of soldiers patrolling around the place. 

“It’ll be least a couple of days before we can reach Tortuga. And at least a few more to reach the outskirts of the Isla de Muerta.” Jack explained.

“Assuming we have a way to get there.” Will interjected.

“Well, we’ll need to get across this beach first.” The pirate said as if it was common knowledge. 

“Uh, how exactly do we plan to cross without being caught?” Sora questioned. “Not to mention find a way to get to the islands.” 

The pirate moved around the wooden crates they used as cover. “Simple. We need to commandeer our own ship!"

"Commandeer?" Sora asked puzzled.

"He means steal one." Will answered.

Sora's eyes widened. "Steal One?!"

"Steal is such a harsh word…" Jack waved it off. "More like borrowed. Besides, it's all a good cause, eh?"

Will gave him an annoyed look, but knew for now, it was their best course of action. He sighed heavily but nodded in a reluctant agreement. 

“But…” Sora on the other hand wasn't so sure. 

“You have a better idea lad?” Jack asked over his shoulder. 

He was about to retort, but seeing he had nothing else, he dropped the subject. 

“Look there they go. Come on.” Jack stated already hitching his way over to the crates closer to the large ship. 

He vaguely sensed the other two crouches near him again. Dark rimmed eyes scanned around to see an opening to get across, now how to do that… 

“Would be easier if could swim underwater or something.” Sora muttered seemingly understood their situation. 

“Underwater ye say?” 

Sora turned to Jack raising an eyebrow up, only to see the mischievous glint in the pirate’s eyes. 

...

“You know when I said underwater. I didn’t mean like this!” Sora huffed, his voice echoing across the small space of the upside-down boat. Which the three of them firmly held down to keep a small temporary pocket of air as they walked across the sea floor. (He’s just glad he got Donald and Goofy to hide in his hood before getting in the water).

“Whatever it may be.” Jack said looking at the boy in the middle. 

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented. 

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack glanced down beneath him, staring at the large shadow that painted the sun-dappled sand. 

“Tis here. On the mark of three we let go.” He advised loosening his grip on the boat slightly. 

Sora and Will stared at each other. Not that they had much room for argument as their time was limited; a tiny window of time to make it to the Interceptor. A boat that’s apparently off limits to the public, but to a pirate, that’s a completely different story. (At least, that’s how Jack words it). 

Reaching the Interceptor wasn’t hard as they easily did that with no issue; it was the next part that was the real trouble. The moment their rowboat flipped they had to propel themselves off the seafloor and up to the surface. But the moment Sora’s fingers grappled the built-in ladder he could sense it in his gut that their next step. 

He’s not going to like it. 

They hauled themselves over the ship, Sora exhaled his arms hurting somewhat as he pulled himself onto deck. His ears ringing with men’s voices on the lower deck. One look and he saw only six men, two of them were soldiers who were unarmed and the rest presumed to be part of maintenance crew. 

Okay, so maybe they can—

“Everyone, stay calm! We are taking over the ship.” Jack bellowed waving his pistol out. 

Or they can do that…

...

“I still can’t believe you did that.” Sora said once they were out of cannon shot range of the other boat. 

“Hey, you do what you must in order to get around.” Jack argued taking the wheel to move the ship at a different angle. “Besides no soul got hurt.”

“Still! Breaking the small rowboat filled with people in it, isn’t exactly a good thing!” Sora argued crossing his arms. 

“Ne’er our fault they happened to get in the way lad. ‘Sides, they bucked out their vessel before the ship hit. Zara.” Jack added once satisfied at the boat’s speed. 

"The name is Sora!" The youngest corrected harshly face turning red. But Jack ignored it making the young brunet fume.

'Tis all right." 

“But they could have gotten hurt!” 

Jack rose a finger at the younger. “Aye, but they didn’t.” 

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. A small sliver of steam of his anger evaporating into the air.

“Leave it be Sora.” Will said across the deck as he sharpened his blade. “He’s not going to be changing his mind.” 

Sora sighed but hadn’t dropped the glare at the pirate. 

“Since ye don’t seem busy. How ‘bout ye get to work, instead of Moseying around, eh?” Jack advised moving to set the sails in par with the wind. 

Sora’s glare got worst, but he didn’t find the energy to argue with him anymore. So begrudgingly he followed “orders.”

The winds grew a little stronger the further they traveled from land. But to Sora it was nice relief because that flowed a stronger fresh scent of ocean water. He breathed in the familiar tropical air once he finished tying the ropes on the hooks, allowing the ever-growing winds do the rest of the work. With a bit of freedom he felt content, he couldn’t help but head towards the front of the deck. Leaning over the ship’s rails to see the Caribbean waters; feel more of the strong breeze against his face and hair. The waters were so blue and so clear that it almost makes the one back on Destiny Islands look dull in comparison. 

It’s outstanding how similar these worlds were, but it’s the tinier details that also made them so different.

“Finally got that out of your system?” Donald wondered poking a head out of the red pockets.

“Oh!” Sora jolted, looking around to see Jack and Will moving about. He slipped away to find a more secluded part of the ship giving him a chance to pull his friends out his pockets. 

“How are you guys feeling?” He asked lifting them in his palms. 

“Might be a while until I can regrow us in size.” Donald mentioned with a tiny lance of exhaustion. 

Sora furrowed his brows. “Sorry guys…” 

“So, I’m assuming you also know witchcraft?” Will asked. 

Sora jumped 20 feet in the air, then turning to see the blacksmith. (So much for trying to hide them). “Uh… it’s not exactly like that… it’s more like magic you see.” 

“So witchcraft.” Will restated boredly turning his gaze at the short anthropomorphic animals in his palms.

Sora sighed heavily realizing he would lose this discussion, “I guess… but I can assure you it’s not bad magic at all.”

Will chuckled, “I think I got that impersonation the moment you agreed to help me and heal my wounds with that concoction.” 

Sora smiled gently. “It’s called a potion actually.”

Will shrugged, “be what it may be. It helped me greatly.”

He reached for his pocket to reveal the half-drunken potion. He then handed it to Sora, who shook his head, “it’s okay you can have it.”

Will looked a little perplex. “Are you sure.”

The boy nodded, the bright smile never leaving his face. The winds blew across the ship, making his spiky hair dance a little.

Will still wonders how that’s even physically possible. The waves have also gotten a smite louder, he watched how Sora seemed to be very fascinated by the ship. He began to sharpen his blade, “have you ever sailed before?”

“Yeah.” Sora recalling his younger days. “Though, it’s not like this. Back home we have this little island that me and friends used to go to a lot. Our parents never let us go on our own, at least until we turned thirteen.” 

“How old are you?” Will asked. 

“Fourt—err… Fifteen actually…” He corrected himself. 

Will gave him an incredulous look. “That young?” 

Sora crossed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

The older lowered his gaze back to his sword. “Nothing… I just, I assumed you were possibly a bit older that’s all. Especially since you’re traveling on your own.”

“I’m not alone.” Sora clarified. “I have Donald and Goofy with me.” 

Will gaze back at the shrunken versions of the walking animals. He won’t deny it was quite strange (bizarre would be more like it) to see creatures such as them. Especially since they have the ability to change their sizes; he prefers to keep that segment of detail to himself. 

“Of course, my apologies.”

“Ahyuk. It’s okay.” Goofy chanted pleasantly, making the man smile softly back.

Possibly some more time passed by when finally, Sora took it upon himself to check more of the ship. 

“So, back on your question, have you ever sailed before Will?” Sora wondered. 

“Not since I was young child.” The older started. “When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself.” He swiped the metal against the blade, sharpening it. “After she died, I came out here looking for my father.” 

“That so.” Jack added in the distance. 

They turned to see him walking about the deck, adjusting the ropes accordingly. 

So, he was listening after all.

(Sora wonders if he heard or saw his shrunken friends).

“My father, Bill Turner,” he directed his attention towards the pirate. “And in the jail, it was only after you learned my name, it’s only then that you agreed to help.” He started to make way to Jack. “Since that’s what I wanted I didn’t press the matter.” 

Jack shifted his gaze tying another knot. 

“I’m not a simpleton Jack.” His gaze turned frigid. “You knew my father.”

“…”

Will wasn’t having it. “Admit it. You did.” 

“I knew him.” He faced the blacksmith. “Probably one of the few what knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." He turned away walking down the ship. 

"Bootstrap?!" Will exclaimed.

Jack nodded, returning his attention to the wheel. "Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him."

"That's not true!” Will denied, “he was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate; a scallywag!" Jack responded in monotone.

The sound of a sword unsheathing sliced the air. "My father was NOT a pirate!"

Sora leapt between them immediately seeing the danger. "Hey, c'mon, guys. Settle down, no need to get hostile—"

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said never turning to the younger man.

"You didn't beat me before… you ignored the rules of engagement." He snarled. "In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Doesn't give me much incentive to fight fair then, now does it?" Jack responded almost in a mumble.

And before anyone had a chance one of the sails started rotating towards their direction. Instincts took over the Keyblade user as he ducked in a split second. But as for Will…

The man yelped, having the pole strike him in the middle. His arms wrapping around in reaction that eventually had him hanging overboard.

“Now as long as you’re just hanging there, pay attention.” Jack stated picking up the rapier that fell to the ground. 

Sora jumped, eyes narrowing. “Jack!” 

Again, the pirate ignored him and stalked towards the hanging man. “The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can’t do.” 

Will grunted tightening his arms as he struggled to hang on. 

“For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man. Or you can’t. The pirate is in your blood boy, so you’ll have to square with that someday.” His expression turned serious. “I mean for example I can let you drown, but I can’t bring the ship into Tortuga all by me onsie Savvy.” 

“Enough Jack!” Sora once again got in between the two. He spread his arms blocking Will from the pirate. “He’ll fall off Ship! Just get him back on it!” 

Jack peered down at the boy, amused at the tone of authority he tried to demonstrate. He smirked angling his own sword so that it touched the wheel. With a precise flick of his wrist he pushed the steering wheel that immediately sent it spinning in the opposite direction. 

The sail returned into position bringing Will back on the safety of the boat. He immediately let go, falling on the wooden surface, but short lived when his very sword was directed at his neck. 

“So… can you sail under the command of a pirate?” But just as quickly did Jack flipped the blade capturing the blade side in his grip. “Or can you not?” 

The man took a single glance at the sword then back at the pirate. With a silent huff he pushed himself up moving away from the said pirate. With full intention of avoiding him completely. 

Sora inhaled softly at the action, turning to Jack who placed the rapier back on his belt. 

“Have it your way then.” 

“It’s not his fault.” Sora defended taking an imposing step closer to Jack. “You just can’t force him to believe something he doesn’t want to!” 

Jack merely shrugged. “Not my problem. So long as that lad holds his end of the barging, I care no less.” 

Sora would have retorted, but figuring he had no matter beyond this. (Well that and Jack looked like the type to not care for anyone’s well-being beyond his own). Sora just groaned and took his leave away from the pirate. 

And just when he thought there might still be a good-bone pirate out there. This serves nothing more that they might as well all be selfish to the core. He angrily stepped down the upper deck and down to the second level. 

“I swear this whole piracy business is only going to—” 

That thought never got to finish the moment his foot touched the second floor. It seemed everything froze upon the sole. 

His eyes widened for a fraction when something burst within his chest. His hand by reaction reached for it, clawing at his front of the shirt when the pain bloomed within him.

“Sora?” Will’s voice was like an echo, he barely had managed to lift his head to see the older’s confused stare. He could also vaguely feel his shrunken friends share their concern as well. But he could barely hold onto his own consciousness as it is. 

A pulse of electricity ruptured inside of the boy. Prickling under his skin, within his veins that flared almost painfully, and for a moment he couldn’t move. Being petrified in his own body that almost had him reacting in fear. His mind was on fire, rapidly trying to take control of his body that refused to listen. His vision blurring that immediately had his head sparking with pain along with the rest of his nerves. 

And for a split-second he swore he saw someone standing in front of him. Standing roughly around his height, Sora could barely make out the color black when suddenly everything froze. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his knees buckled from under him.

The last thing he remembers is his temple meeting the wood and voices shouting out his name. 

0o0 

A shared gasp echoed out of another’s mouth. Barely feeling a lance of pain in her chest. 

Immediately she clutched the front of her shirt over her heart, followed by another weak cry and her skin turning paler. 

The only man in the room immediately saw something wrong with her and quickly put all his attention to her. 

“Kairi? Is something wrong Dear?” Her adopted father asked eyes growing with worry. 

For a minute she couldn’t respond, feeling something within her bloom with another prickle of pain. It almost felt like someone was stabbing her with a long thin needle. Piercing the front of her chest, through her skin and muscles. Striking all nerves and through her heart. It felt distant, but painful upon the phantom impact. 

“Kairi?” This time her surrogate mother asked moving in closer over the table. She reached over the food, over the edge of the table to place her hand on the daughter's shoulder. The second her thin hand touched her skin it caused a reaction. The pain eased off as her purple eyes cleared up enough to see both of her parents better.

She could feel a drop of sweat slowly run down her face as the temperature around her significantly rose. 

“I’m fine.” She answered a little too quickly, but she could barely bring herself to care. 

_Something is wrong._ She can feel it crawling under her skin. Moving ever so slightly that it made sure she can’t forget it. 

“Are you sure? Do you need to rest?” Her mother asked against as her brows furrowed with worry. 

“Yes. I just need some fresh air.” 

Kairi didn’t even give them the time to respond to that. Because she simply left out of the room, forgetting completely about her dinner and stalked out of the dining room and out of the house. Thankfully she remembered to get her satchel that was sitting on the coffee table. Something she’s always been carrying with her ever since returning home. Something inside her told her to have something, something she can use to carry things.

Something. 

The door closed behind her, sealing her from her home and the outside. But she found herself not caring again. Feeling the only place she needs to be is away from here and to… _there_ …

So she walked. 

The gentle tropical winds blew ever so gently with the sunset. Purple eyes looked ahead upon her final step, seeing he small island where she first dropped her letter. 

How long has it been? Weeks? Months? A year? It pained her to this day that she had involuntary forgotten about Sora. Her memory of Riku remained within her heart since she returned to her island. And Sora remained in her heart without argument. But at one point she… she _forgot_ about him. 

And that hurt her more than being separated from him.

What was worse is that it seemed that everyone else on the islands did too. And that alone made her worry. The note she written to her best friends has long drifted into the sea, hopefully they’ll find it. 

But… tears glistened in her eyes. Theses strange sensations, they can’t be out of the blue. What if there’s something wrong with Sora and Riku? What if they’re out there, getting hurt? Especially Sora, he’s always had a knack of getting into trouble, even when they were younger. 

When… they were _younger_ … 

Memories of her smaller days, sharing it with the curious brunet and an authoritative silverette always competing with one another. At times she would too, always either ending with tousling in the ground or with one of the others winning on the three. 

Usually Riku was the one who win all their challenges. 

She wondered, in all that time that Riku was gone, what he’s been doing all this time? Was he in the same situation as Sora? 

All these questions… all this… It made her lower her head, her eyes burned when a single tear ran down her pale cheek. How much more!?

Should she really wait anymore? Why has it been so long!? Maybe… maybe… 

“Maybe… waiting isn’t good enough.” Kairi whispered. The words hurt so much… making her already hurting heart ache more beyond belief. 

How long will it be since she sees them again? Another week? another year? She can’t take this anymore! She’s tired of waiting. She’s tired of not knowing. They all agreed to build a raft and leave this island together! So why aren’t they together anymore!?

That… raft… her memory drifted back to the raft; still hidden in a small cave hidden in the back of the small island. The one thing they worked so hard on to…

To…—for what?

What the hell did that shamble of a boat even mean to them? To find her original _home_? To explore the world?! **Out of sheer curiosity!?**

The more she thought about it, the more she began to **hate** it. All that excitement of leaving caused them to be separated despite promising they would all find each other again. 

In the very end, it wasn't worth it. None of this was worth it!

It’s been too long. She doesn’t want to wait anymore. Why is it been that only she returned? Why couldn’t Riku and Sora return with her?! 

All she wanted was for them to _return_. Nothing more…

“I wish I could find them…” 

_“My thoughts exactly.”_ A sudden voice made the girl jump, her reaction to turn around and find the owner scattered her mind. 

_“I mean, if you have a dream,_ don’t wait. Act.” The echoing voice gotten clearer. She felt a burst of darkness form next to her, making her heart beat faster than it already was. A smell that littered under nose. Immediately the smell became pungent, acrid and strong like the smell of ash. Her instincts told her to run, escape. To get the hell away from there. But found it to be futile when the darkness swelled forming to her right that spread making all of her nerves shot with a mixture of shock and fear.

The only thing she managed was jump in reaction and look at the source. Her eyes widening when the energy shifted and manifest itself into a portal of darkness. The smell becoming even stronger, burning.

It was burning.

She took a step back when the darkness finally revealed a tall red-haired man in a dark leather coat.

A… _leather coat_ …

The man smirked stepping out. “One of life’s little rules you know." 

“Who are you?” She questioned her mind feeling fuzzy. She’s seen those… coats before…

Faint images of white walls… _black_ … _blonde_ …? Ro—Na—

“Axel. Got it memorized?” He gave her a smirk that made her stomach churn, her head feeling as if soda filled it and sizzled.

Axel didn’t seem to notice this at the least. “I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora.” He rose his arm at her as an offering. “Why don’t we go see him?” 

Alarms and red flags blared in her aching head. Alerting her to run and get away from him. But the name of her missing best friend prevented her from doing so. “S-Sora?” 

But her thoughts were ripped away from her the second she heard dog barking. She gasped flipping her attention to the yellow dog that ran to her, spinning and jumping to get her attention. 

Kairi didn’t exactly move, but mind and nerves acted on their own when white lanky bodies formed around her. The dog also reacted growling at the creatures that surrounded them. 

_*These aren’t Heartless…*_ Kairi observed hazily, rapidly getting defensive.

His hand didn’t lower. “Wouldn’t you like to return to Sora’s side?” 

“More than anything! But not with your help!” She shouted, she yelped when one of the lanky bodies get near her. 

Axel watched in fascination when he saw the girl scream bloody murder and punch one of the Dusks in the head. Surprisingly it sent it flying a couple of inches away from her. “Keep these things away from me!” 

_*Guess she holds a bit of muscle in her.*_ He thought bemused.

“Trust me, we’re quite alike in one way or another. Both of us miss and dearly want to see someone we care about. Hey... I feel like we're friends already.” 

“Forget it!” Kairi shouted inching away from the Dusks. “Friends wouldn’t do this!” 

“Oh. But you got it wrong.” Axel continued with a snide-like tone. 

However, before anything else could escalate further a piercing whistle formed behind the two. It was enough to get her attention and see another one of those portals Axel just entered from. 

And whatever it led to, it definitely felt much safer than going with Axel. She took a leap of faith and ran away from the lanky enemies with the dog running by her side. 

“Are you sure you want to be going there? You don’t know where that may end up taking you.” 

“I don’t care! As Long as I’m away from YOU!” Kairi shouted finally and jumped into the portal along with the strange dog. Leaving behind the fire-using Nobody with a heavy sigh as it closed. 

“Fine have it your way.” But a long smirk slithered on his face. “The hard way is always the funnest.”

...

Kairi could feel the literal cold of this pocket dimension. Her head becoming fuzzier by the moment. "What _is_ this place...?"

And what was with the guys… coat… she’s seen it before… she’s…—The dog on the other hand didn’t seemed to be the least amount bothered by this. He was skipping of all sorts. 

“D-do you have any… idea what’s happening?” She asked suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion peak in her. Man… it’s getting harder and harder to stay awake. While being vaguely aware that the dog wouldn’t answer at all. 

But the yellow dog jumped; barking of sorts when he bolted a run. “Wa-wait! Doggy!” She called out attempting to run after the canine. But as she followed it, her muscles began to strain, weakening that she could barely hold onto herself. Her brain and heart pulsing with a stronger sensation that it was beginning to hurt…

_Hurt._

_H…urt…_

Her knees buckled from under her. The rest of her body feeling like it was being filled with lead. Her ears swam with various sounds, barely making out another whistle. Sounding… like the same one… that brought her to this place…

“I… I have to keep going!” She stammered her hands pushing onto the colorful ground, but every effort she tried only made her that much weaker.

 _*W-what’s happening… to me…*_ Her body couldn’t take it anymore, her whole upper body collapsed forward. Somehow her head didn’t impact against the ground, eyelids closed for who knows how long. Because when she reopened them, she managed to see a brighter light… coming on the opposite side of where she arrived. Is that, an exit? 

It was also getting closer, her eyelids closed again and suddenly she was aware that something was holding her. It was… warm, she forced her eyes to open… with whatever energy she had left she maneuvered her purple irises to look up. And she saw something black, shadowing over the person and for a moment she swore she saw silver. 

They felt familiar. Her heart pulsed gently… was that—

“Riku?” She whispered… but it took the last of her energy. Her eyes closed right when the light engulfed her, possibly transporting her to whoever knows where. It was the last of what she knew, being in the arms of someone before her consciousness slipped away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bothered me how much I had to cut out little details of what happened to Sora and Kairi in the original but it made the chapter much shorter and mysterious. So I compensate by putting it here


	6. (Ch34): This looks promising -uncut-

* * *

The smell of food engulfed the entire cabin. 

Various amounts of foods were spread around the table. From roasted meats, to freshly baked bread to even the simplest of ripe fruit. With the way how the food was properly set and cook, it was nearly impossible for Elizabeth to keep her stomach down. One taste of the finely cooked pork left her starving for more. She cared little for table manners as she bit almost viciously into the pork leg. 

The captain’s monkey squeaked and squawked at the woman, but she didn’t bring herself to care.

Captain Barbossa almost seemed pleased at her voracity. Smoothly he grabbed a silver goblet and a dark bottle. Tilting the glass to pour out some red alcohol into it. “Try the wine.” 

She grabbed the cup almost instantly taking the sip as the sweet burn of the taste sizzled in her tongue and scratched her throat. She kept any noises to herself, gasping in relief to taste something so familiar to her. She reached out for a baked roll. 

“And the apple’s one of those next.” He offered lifting the green Fuji in hand towards her head. 

She stopped biting into the bread, a sharp look turning to a moderate fear of realization when she saw the green skin of the fruit. The roll in her hand fell to the plate with a mild clatter. The monkey squeaked almost expectantly. 

“It’s poisoned.” She managed above a whisper. 

A deep chuckle rumbled out of his throat, as the silver coverings of his teeth gleamed in the candlelight. “There would be no sense in killing you Miss. Turner.”

She slightly pushed herself away from the table a disgusted look scattering on her features. “Then release me. You have your trinket. I'm no further value to you."

Barbossa pulled the said trinket from his undershirt. Bringing it into view of the woman. paused. "Ye don't know what this is, do ye?"

"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth responded.

"This be Aztec gold. One of eight-hundred-and-eighty-two identical pieces delivered in a stone chest to Cortez 'imself." He shifted the piece in his fingers. "Blood money, paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked upon the natives with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was…insatiable…." 

The captain paused upon the final word, almost... as if he was tasting it. "So the heathen gods placed upon the gold... a terrible curse: Any mortal what removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Elizabeth looked away from the trinket, a semi-challenging stare directed to the captain. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore. Captain Barbossa."

"Aye," he rose from his seat. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of death what cannot be found except for them who already know where it is…." He placed his hands on the chair she was using. "But find it, we did."

He crouched down getting in level with the woman. "There be the chest…inside be the gold…and we took 'em all." A look of anger spread within his eyes. "We spent 'em and traded 'em. We frittered them away on drink and food and..." He stood back straight walking around to Elizabeth's left. "...pleasurable company…" 

His voice became a haunting whisper. "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize… that drink would not satisfy; that food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world couldn't slake our lust." 

His hands found their way on Elizabeth's shoulders. A shiver running down her spine but mustered everything within her to stay still. "We are cursed men, Miss Turner…" His fingers tightened. "Compelled by greed we were, but now…we are consumed by it." 

The monkey screeched, jumping on the bar it clung to. 

A wave of sickness pitted within her stomach, as the cabin began to darken as the lights of the candles would not keep the room bright enough. 

"There is but one way we can end our curse…" It suddenly became much harder to breath. As if the air began to tighten around her chest and throat.

Barbossa walked away from her, going to gently calm his monkey. The primate jumped a couple of times before the pirate handed over the medallion, soothing the animal’s tantrum. 

"All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored, and the blood repaid..." He turned around, barely missing how the woman shifted the skirt of her dress.

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

She kept her voice steady and inquired. "A-and the blood to be repaid?"

Barbossa grinned with a squint as he approached her. "That's why there be no sense to be killin' ye. Yet."

He lifted his hand, holding the same apple from before. “Apple.” 

Her eyes darkened, and Barbossa had no chance to react when she smacked the green Fuji out of his hand. She pulled the knife right out of her skirt fold and impaling it deep into his chest. Right on the heart. 

He grunted; the lass was stronger than she looked as the force of the stab had sent him back. Crashing into the drawers, right beneath the windows that shinned moonlight. 

The sight before her had he screaming. A toothy grin settled into his rotten mouth that got him lifting his head sharply. He made no effort to pick himself up to walk away from the windows and from the moonlight. 

Elizabeth backed away rapidly as the captain approached her. 

“I’m curious.” He hissed as he pulled the knife violently out of his chest. The silver stained with dark blood. “After killing me, what is it ye planning on doing next?”

Elizabeth made no regret to run out of the captain’s cabin, the doors burst opened, but what laid outside became worse than what she tried to escape from. She remained paralyzed with fear as masses and masses number of pirates surrounded her. The crew were nothing but dead sickening hybrids, rotting flesh and darken bones in place of their former skins under the moon’s rays. Each an embodiment of enfleshed and bony bodies. 

Her living appearance caught the attention of many, whatever expression they held on their rotting faces looked absolutely horrifying. She screamed ready to run in another direction to get away, but flesh covered hands grabbed her before she could.

“Look!” The captain said once securing a firm grip on her. Turning her around to show her the mass of crew, skin almost melted and burned, showing the horrific skeletons underneath. 

“The moonlight shows us for what we really are.” He said gazing his eyes to the silvery moon. “We are not among the living, and so we cannot die.” His hands snaked upon her shoulders again, her fear taking over that she didn‘t struggle.

“But neither are we dead." Many of the darken skeletons slowly approached them. 

"For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it! Too long I've been starvin' to death and haven't died!" 

She struggled, barely gaining the sense of her nerves working as she pushed herself away from the captain. Backing herself away from him and into the moon’s rays. "I feel… nothing.” Darkness swirled behind him, manifesting into the same creatures from before. Yellow eyes glowing within the darkness. 

“Not the wind on my face…" he stepped toward Elizabeth, "nor the spray of the sea…" he reached out towards to her. "nor the warmth of the woman's flesh…" 

The moment the tips of his fingers reached the rays of the, flesh melted away. Rotting and becoming an ashen grey. Bones cackled as he moved them to her. She gasped moving back, further away as he inched closer. The moon shined upon his face once again revealing his cursed form. The flesh vanished, revealing the rest of the darkened, sickening bones and matted dry hair that hung dead along with the rest of his body. Only partially covered by the rags that dangled on the skimpy skeleton. His lips and eyelids melted away revealing rotting teeth and sunken eyes that moved too softly to reveal any semblance of expression. 

The monkey jumped upon his shoulder, hollow eyes glowering at her, screeching while revealing the dead flesh and bone under the sicken fur. 

Elizabeth screamed; all rationality thrown out the window as she pushed away from the skeletons that tried to approach her. She ran away from them as much as she could, both cursed pirates and the Heartless made their way to grab her but she miraculously slipped through.

Only looking back the see them all laugh and stalk her. But that came to little worry when she bumped into something. She gasped Looking up to see a towering figure dressed in a black leather coat. She never had a chance to escape when he firmly grabbed her shoulders. She gaped in horror looking up at his head, but only seeing the faint line of his lower face.

A distraction she never even knew before she saw more of the creatures, but unlike the ones from Port Royal they were different, silver in color and slender like small people. Compared to the larger ones, slightly pink in color with a head shaped like a pointed cross. They had no hands, as their arms looked to be oversized sleeves with cards floating around them.

“W-what the hell is this!?” She screeched.

But the cloaked man and the rest of the cursed men didn’t respond. Watching the white monsters start to pull her back to the inside of the ship. She struggled and flailed, the man in cloak let her go leaving her in the mercy of the white monsters, preventing her to leave. She struggled, pushing herself to get out of it’s grip. But it’s nothing but futile when she found herself back near the entrance of the cabin, looking into the dead eyes of the captain. 

Barbosssa stood straighter, adjusting the sharp hat, and smiled almost hungrily at her showing off his jagged perished teeth. 

"Ye best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. _Ye're in one!_ "

0o0

Blue eyes snapped open. 

Sora sprung up, panting out as cold sweat dripped from his face. His vision blurred, mouth dry and is nearly on the verge of hyperventilating, there was a sharp pain that aches in his chest. He gasped hunching over and gripping the front of his shirt in vain effort to calm the agony. He shut his eyes tightly hoping for the heartache to pass, which only seem to further the thrumming sensation further. 

“W-What…—” He gasped feeling as if… there was something wanting to claw out of him. 

He gritted his teeth, gasping and whimpering from the pain. Gripping his shirt tighter against his chest. And much to his relief it seemed to help a bit, allowing the feeling to dim down from the intensity. Maybe minutes passed and he forced himself to calm his nerves as he gained a better sense of his surroundings. 

Mentally he reminded himself that he was in the ship’s quaterdeck. Little by little the pain eased, his head cleared, and his breathing became easier; albeit still requiring some effort. His body relaxed, enough that he fell back to the bed pressing his head against the pillow. His vision cleaned up letting him see the wooden ceiling; lazily let his arm rest over his forehead. In Destiny’s name… what was that?

He saw faint images; he swore he saw Barb… Barbossa… and was that... was that Elizabeth? 

Was it a dream… a vision…? He saw the cursed Pirates? But why? Why are they cursed?

And that sudden heart ache… what… was that…?

His other hand laid gingerly against his chest. Feeling his normal pulse beat under his fingers. Did it have to do with his blackouts? The visions?

His mind retracted back to Atlantica, when he was chasing the eels. Or during the battle against Xaldin.

“Just what is going on?”

He didn’t know…

His eyes scattered around, drinking in the appearance of the room he rested in. He felt a small wave of panic surge inside of him, but somewhat relaxed when he saw himself on a bed. He also noticed that his vision was a bit blurry. Yet despite all of this, he didn’t feel any immediate danger. It was like…

He shifted his eyes to the side, and already he saw a faint blur of colors. On two chairs sat both of his friends in their regular sizes, Donald had rested his head at the foot of the bed he was using, while Goofy looked like he failed to stay awake as his head lolled a couple of times over his chest.

He inched his hand closer to his sleeping friends, more so to Donald when he brushed his fingers over the white feathers that covered Donald’s head. That got an immediate response was immediate as the court’s magician kingdom arose, his large eyes widening when he saw Sora up.

“Sora!” His raspy voice calling out to the brunet as he shot his head up. This also caught the attention of the knight who snorted up at his friend’s voice. Like Donald, Goofy reacted he asked scooting closer. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit with a hammer.” The boy admitted moving a hand to scratch his pulsing head, but the moment he touched his temple, he felt something wrapped around his head, like paper. 

Donald slapped his hand from his head. “Don’t touch them.”

The edge of his head pulsed lightly with pain. Oh, they were bandages.

“What happened?” He grumbled out, fingers still grazing against the rough paper. 

Goofy looked worried. “Ya suddenly collapsed out of nowhere. Doncha ya remember?” 

Sora blinked slowly, his mind replaying the last smidges of memory. He remembered seeing Will, hearing voices… feeling something like it was trying to crawl out of his chest. 

What is… 

“Sora?” His friends called out, making him blink and stutter his attention at them.

“Are you doing alright?” Donald asked gently. 

To be honest, he doesn’t know. Strange things were happening to him, and he’s not sure if they were going to harm him later on. 

But, the last thing he wanted to tell worry them.

“I… Well now I am.” He tried to smile it off, but the expressions on his friends didn’t change. 

“Sora.” This time, it was Goofy who spoke. “What’s going on?” 

Sora can swear he’s never heard his normally friendly companion this serious before. And to be frank, it was unnerving. 

He understood their worry, he really did. But did he really want to tell them? That there something clearly wrong with him and that he himself don’t know what is going on with his body? What these damn chest pains are? Why is he having these blackouts. What are these visions, and what do they mean!? What in the name of literal Destiny is causing him to go through all this shit. 

He sure as hell didn’t have to deal with this crap the first time he left the islands. So what’s going on now!?

The silence had him swallowing subconsciously. He glanced back at his friends again, the last thing he wanted was to worry them. 

“It must be all the traveling.” He stated unconsciously. “You know, all the Heartless and stuff. I mean I’ve been seeing you lack in mana and energy because you continuously use Thundaga.” He said turning the attention to Donald. 

“You know you can’t keep relying on me to heal you Sora!” Donald snapped back. 

“I know that.” He retorted in the same tone. “I mean, do you honestly think that all this fighting is just going to let us leave us alone without feeling some kind of backlash. I mean, what happened when you fell off that cliff Goofy? Your arm sure didn’t like it afterwards. Even after a potion and a cure.” 

Goofy scratched the side of his head, “well gee… I guess that kinda makes sense.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure I was just exhausted, I mean we hardly got any sleep last night.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you suddenly passed out.” Donald pointed out. 

So much for redirection. 

But seemed that Destiny decided to help him to avoid that question because the door opened. A panic jumped into his heart but soothed the moment he saw it was Will. 

“Ah, Sora.” He called out moving closer to the younger. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay.” He purposely ignored the looks both of his friends giving him. 

“So you decide to be in your real size?” Will wondered turning to the anthropomorphic animals.

“Yeah, not sure why though?” Sora questioned turning to the duck.

The duck merely shrugged.

Sora furrowed his brows slightly. “Does Jack know?” 

The older man shook his head, “not yet, he’s more busy taking us to Tortuga port.” Then his face darkened a bit. “Turns out we needed a larger crew after all.” 

The trio glanced at one another, “a crew?” 

Sora looked a little disappointed, “I thought we were the crew.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re too happy about it.” Goofy mentioned to the blacksmith. 

“More scoundrels that heed against the law. Lovely.” He muttered sarcastically. 

Sora started to get up from the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Will questioned. 

“Getting out of bed. I’m not gonna stay here all day. Especially since I need to help, I might as well meet the crew members.” He slipped out of the covers; his bare feet touched the carpet that decorated the wooden floor. “Besides, it would be nice to see other pirates.”

Will stared at him as if he said he was going to find Davy Jones himself. “You really never met a pirate before, have you?” 

Sora shook his head, "nope." But he grinned nonetheless as he reached for his shoes. “There’s a first for everything no?” 

Will sighed heavily. This boy really is that naïve… 

0o0

They made it to the island.

Docking the ship close to it, but at a good distance so that any island residents wouldn’t get caught on.

“Alright mates, it’s time we head down.” Jack said walking down the steps.

Will rolled his eyes but started his way off the ship, Sora willingly followed—but an arm held across from him prevented him from getting off.

“Wha?”

“You stay here Zara.” Jack stated.

Sora furrowed his brows, “what? Why?”

“Someone is bound to watch over the vessel.” Jack indicated lowering his arm. “’sides, you’re much to young to go where we’re going.”

Sora huffed. “I’m fifteen!”

Jack waved his arm almost wildly, pointing a finger at him like a rifle. “You gotta be at least 21 here.”

The boy narrowed his eyebrows, then glancing at Will who stopped midway to hear their conversation. Will sighed heavily, “we’re going to a tavern. A bar if you will.”

All of his frustration melted the moment he heard those words. Oh.

“Keep an eye on her Zara, we should be back in a little while.” Jack patted his shoulder and began to step down from his ship.

The boy’s face turned red in anger. “It’s SORA!”

But like always, Jack didn’t respond as he descended the ship and leaving behind a pouting Sora. 

...

When they do return its midday.

Sora and his friends explored the ship to pass the time. Taking a clear gander of what they were using to travel with, at least it helped with Sora’s mood. He even got to mess around with the ship’s wheel for a spin. (But not actually moving ship from where it was docked.

It was nice, a beam of sunlight shine and touching his face. Even warming his body up, which helped with the slight chill on his fingers and toes. The smell of salt bared against his nostrils; the crisp clean air breezing through his hair and clothes. Even if they didn’t exactly travel the feeling of well… pretending to be a pirate was great.

It left a stupid grin on his mouth, and he knows Donald and Goofy were on board just wasting time and pretending to owners of the ship. But alas came to a finale when they heard voices.

Sora both internally and outwardly panicked and rushed his friends back into the ships’ rooms. Making sure to get them back to the room he was spending in before any of the people trudging through docks saw any of them. 

He managed to spot Will in the crowds and waved, the blacksmith noticed and waved slightly back.

And continued to.

Sora tilted his head, then realized he was beckoning him to go over there. So he did.

Sora watched in mild fascination at the group of people who were on the docs. Many of various shapes and sizes, some older, others younger.

“So you’re the other crew member they mentioned.”

Sora jumped spinning around at the sudden voice. What his eyes met was a plump man with a salt pepper beard and hair. Aged and tanned from the work of sun he might have been under, but he also had a faint smell of ale on him. 

“Who are you?” Sora questioned refraining himself from summoning the Keyblade in reaction. 

“Ah, names Mr. Gibbs. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He extended a slightly dirty hand. (Is every person here just smudged with dirt?)

But nonetheless he accepted it, shaking it briefly. “Sora.” 

“Strange name, is it.” Mr. Gibbs added with a small but gentle smile.

Sora tilted his head. Was it? He always thought his name was sorta normal and simple. Yeah sure, he hasn’t met another person with that name, but as far as he was concerned it didn’t seem different back home. “Uh, back at home it isn’t.”

The man chuckled heartedly, “I hear ye were promoted by Cap’n Jack.” 

“Promoted?!” Sora asked sharply. 

“Aye, quite an honor.” Mr. Gibbs added with a small grin. 

_*More like a nuisance.*_ Sora thought to himself, but then again he at least gets the experience of being a pirate. 

“Ah, Zara there ye are.” 

Speaking of which. 

“It’s Sora.” The boy corrected again. 

“Of course it is lad.” He said patting Sora on the shoulder. Ignoring the second glare.

“Well Sora, meet the new crew.” Will mentioned sourly standing beside him.

Jack walked across the line of men all standing before them. Mr. Gibbs followed the pirate, lifting a hand at the lot. “Feast your eyes, Cap’n. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot.” 

“So, this will be your able-bodied crew?” Will asked, a lingering uncertainty underlying his tone. 

Jack stepped opposingly across the men. His eye glinting at one who had a colorful parrot on his shoulder. “You, sailor!” 

“That’s Cotton, sir.” The plump man added. 

“Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders.” He demanded on spot. “And stay tune in the face of danger and almost certain death?” 

The older man turned to Gibbs. 

“Mr. Cotton. Answer, man!” 

“He’s a mute, sir.” Gibbs leaned forward. “Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him.” 

The older man opened his mouth to show that indeed, he had no tongue. “Yet… no one’s yet figured how.” 

Jack winced slightly, “Well, Mr. Cotton’s parrot,” he turned to the bird. “Same question.” 

_“Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!”_ The bird answered. 

Will and Sora eyed the older men in question.

“Mostly, we figure that means ‘yes’.”

“Of course it does.” He chimed proudly, then turning to Will. “Satisfied?” 

“Well, you’ve proved they’re mad.” 

“What’s the benefit for us!” A new voice questioned out. 

Jack squinted his eyes, turning to see an oddly dressed person standing second to last. The hat obscuring their face. As he approached closer he noticed something… familiar about this…—  
  
The person pulled off their hat revealing under a dark skinned woman with rich long hair, who looked anything but pleased. 

_“Anamaria.”_ Jack greeted almost stiffly.

A crack echoed in the air where she slapped him. Sora blinked, then covered his mouth to stop his laughter. 

His face was turned from the amount of force she hit him with. Will gave the pirate a questioning but oddly pleased look.   
  
“I suppose you didn’t deserve that either.”  
  
“No.” Jack admitted, “that one I deserved.”   
  
She nodded mockingly.

Jack sighed, “look Ana—”

“You stole my boat!” She screeched.   
  
“Actually…” 

_CRACK!_

Everyone winced again from the slap.

Jack composed himself. “Borrowed… without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back.”   
  
“H-how exactly?” Sora questioned trying his darndest to not laugh.  
  
“But you didn’t!” Amamaria shouted.   
  
“You’ll get another one.” He tried, a threatening finger jabbed between his eyes.   
  
“I will.” She hissed.   
  
“A better one.” Will interjected. “In fact, it’s that one over there.”   
  
Jack stuttered in surprise, “what one?”   
  
He pointed at the Interceptor.   
_  
“That one!?”_ Jack growled but Will stood his ground, his eyebrows arching up in a challenge.   
  
“Aye. That one.” The pirate boastfully (secretly hesitantly) agreed. “What say you.”   
  
“Aye!” The entire group shouted, already bustling to get aboard the boat. 

Sora and Will remained behind, watching in surprise at their sudden determination. “Well… that’s interesting at least.”

Will looked ready to hit his head on something. “Not looking forward to it.”

Sora shrugged and urged the blacksmith to get moving to the boat. He reluctantly sighed but did so all while contemplating how is this going to work in his favor.  
  
Unbeknownst to any of the people, a pair of hooded eyes watched them from the distance. A silent, patient smile growing on his lips. 

“Now that’s more like it.” It seemed that everything is finally going according to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned to put the scene where Sora meets the crew (with Anamaria slapping Jack in the face) in the deleted scenes, but I figured since I'm able to cut the chapters in half I was able to put this one in here instead


	7. (Ch34): It makes no difference to me -uncut-

* * *

For a moment she was aware that she was laying down. 

She didn’t know what to think or know what was going on other than that she was sleeping. Nothing else had been on her mind other than that she was tired and just wanted to sleep in the warmth that covered her. Not even the familiar sensation of whoever had taken her was enough to rouse her from her sleep.

It’s only then that she was shifted, moved so that now laying on something else that her somewhat roused to the barest of awareness.

“—Ri…—ra…” She managed out, eyelids twitching at the names she nearly couldn’t pronounce.

Then she heard it.

_“It’s okay…”_

The voice was faint… soft, but rough like experience and pain trained it to sound like that. That forced it that way.

Her heart twitched, feeling the energy radiating from the sound, and suddenly she was aware that she was being carried. She had no energy to wake, or to move but whoever was carrying her was gentle. Careful, like she would break if they made sudden movements.

She wanted nothing more than to tell that person to let her go. That she’s more than capable of walking. But couldn’t.

She just couldn’t wake up, no matter how much she tried. And she hated it.

A feeling that crept with her ever since returning to the islands.

She hated sleeping.

She hated the feeling of it.

She hated that it left her the most defenseless. And that anything could have reached and taken her… or taken those she loved and couldn’t do anything about it.

She wanted nothing more than to wake up. She didn’t want to sleep. _NoT… AnYMorE…!_

Not anymore… 

“Pl…ease…”

Did she say that…?

Did she want to say that?

She—

She felt her body suddenly shifting, changing positions before being lowered down on something. The arms that arched around her upper back and under her knees slipped off away from her along with their warmth. Before finding herself now on something different. What she was now laying on is something soft but also partially uncomfortable at the same time.

The warmth was also leaving.

No…

“Pl…”

“You’ll be safe…” They said their voice lancing with sorrow, but a lingering hope that wished for everything.

And she felt unfamiliar, yet… familiar fingers open her hand. And finally, something warm landed in her hand. It seemed to be the final straw when all tension evaporated from her chest. A new… feeling growing inside. A strong _gratitude_ that risen within her…

She felt… strangely _grateful_ … before her consciousness left her once more…

0o0

A strangled gasp breathed into the air. 

And whatever rope he had in his hand fell to the floor with a slightly loud plop. It did not go unnoticed by anyone who was near.

“You okay there?”

Thankfully the new pirate’s voice jolted him out of his sudden stiffen action. He blinked back to reality then noticing his situation.

“Y-yeah, sorry about that.” He awkwardly picked up his rope with a forced cough. “Guess I got a little seasick there.”

The only female pirate walked by, also noticing the scene. “Strange for you to do that if you plan to be on a ship.” 

She walked off making Sora pout a bit at her. But again, it’s no wonder she’s on board, considering that even Jack seemed rather weary of her. (But he and the others knew that he was terrified of her).

She may seem like a regular person, but that exterior only covered the roughen nature hidden under.

“It’s a shame.”

Sora stared at her in confusion.

“That a boy like you got stuck here. I’m not sure what in the seven seas that Jack lied to you about. But you’re too young to be out here.”

His confusion turned to incredulous.

“Piece of advice get the hell off of this ship as soon as you can. Because sooner or later that idiot over there is going to be the death of all of us.” She stated hefting thick woven rope over her shoulder.

“Wha-what?”

But she didn’t give him anymore talk, instead she went back to whatever work she was doing before. Leaving him with a lot of questions and in awe.

Many of the other crewmates only watched at the scene unfold. But didn’t focus on it anymore than a couple of seconds and went back to their own chores.

The boy couldn’t think more of her words, so instead he tried to focus all of his energy on what he was previously doing. He’s made a slower haste to gather everything and returned to whatever work he was assigned to. It worked well in his favor, as many of the new crew mates didn’t want to focus their attention on the boy. And that was fine, because it gave him the space needed to work out his thoughts. Especially since he really needed to question what the heck was that feeling?

He’s been having so many blackouts that it’s starting to concern him. These blackouts never happened to him when he went on his first journey. And he’s sure as hell that it never happened when he still lived in Destiny Islands. What he doesn’t understand, is why now?

What is going on with him that it’s constantly happening?

Was it his exposure to magic? Did his heart have a negative reaction to it? Maybe the Keyblade? Did it have to do anything with his year-long sleep?

Whatever movement he was doing stopped immediately. Did his sleep caused him to go through this? Was he experiencing any of this before he was put to sleep? Was that the reason why he and his friends were in those weird pods in that strange mansion? 

“GAH!” He suddenly shouted, caring little that anyone hard him. There’s just too many questions that were left unanswered that were driving him insane! Was it too much to ask for any decent answers! Why was all of this happening, why was Riku and the King gone, just why did Destiny make him go through all this shit that he couldn’t even think straight!

And what the hell did he do that made the Organization target them!

“ARGGH!” He screamed and threw the rope down on the ground. (If he didn’t get the attention of the crew before, he sure as heck did now).

He stared at the rope mindlessly, his brain finally drawing a long quiet blank.

“Sora?” Will’s voice drew him out a bit. “Are you okay?”

The young brunet turned to see the blacksmith, giving him a concerned look. Sora looked down, eyes meeting Will’s shoes, and suddenly felt whatever emotions he was feeling before slowly evaporating. But not exactly quite going away either.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered not looking at the older’s face. “It’s just…”

“It’s just what?” The sound of Will’s tone was tame, gentle almost even fatherly that had Sora’s heart pulsing in an ache.

The Keyblade wielder wanted nothing more than to spill the guts of truth. Tell him all that he was feeling in that exact moment, but…

Knew he couldn’t.

Even if Sora explained the greatest detail, taking all the time in the world to. There is absolutely no way Will would ever understand. Even he doesn’t understand what is happening to him to even know what’s wrong. And it's Sora's body and Heart!

“It’s just…” He licked his lips, “it’s been a long day.”

There he goes again. He’s lying to his friends.

Will tilted his head slightly, expression morphing into a mix of confusion and worry. “Doesn’t sound like it’s just been a long day.”

Oh. He has nooo idea.

Sora exhaled, “maybe… I still haven’t really recovered from the _blackout_ from yesterday.”

His stomach quivered at the word.

Will looked skeptical but didn’t actually see another correlation with what was going inside the younger’s mind. It just seemed like there really wasn’t anything else he could do for the young one. And it bothered him greatly considering how much Sora has done and is doing for him.

And for a moment Will suddenly felt like a young child again. Drifting on that wooden slab of the ship before it was destroyed mercilessly. Completely helpless.

“I should… I should check on my friends.” Sora declared gently.

Will frowned at him, he’s seen this happen many times before. He’s more than aware of what Sora was doing. (Especially concerning that he once did it multiple times when anyone asked if he was okay).

Ignoring the problem.

“Perhaps.” Will hated that he was just adding more wood to the fire. Helping Sora ignore the problem instead of easing him out of it.

Sora nodded and gave him a more solid expression. “Yeah, besides, I don’t think the others would react kindly to humanoid animals on the ship.” 

“Especially since they're pirates.” Will indulged. _*And hasn’t seen them.*_ He added mentally. 

Sora nodded, it wasn’t the first time that his friends were left behind for a mission or meeting. Donald absolutely despises that he’s left in the background, if his experience in Mulan’s world had any indication. 

“So you’ve got some stowaways on deck?”

Sora froze spinning around to see Mr. Gibbs standing right behind them.

“O-oh well, you see—"

But just as quickly the large man began to laugh.

Both Will and Sora turned to each other, in an almost comedic way.

“Let us hope they be worth their salt.” He waved a flask around and just like that Will slapped his hand on his forehead.

“Of course.” The man had to be drunk off his arse again, and if giving him a quick splash to wash him up from the smell would last. It was bad enough that he was surrounded by pirates, they just had to add alcohol to the mix, didn’t they? 

...

“Are you sure we’re heading the right way?” Sora asked leaning against the ship rail about roughly a couple of hours of sailing. 

Whatever mood he was feeling before, changed after walking around the ship. He was still confused about the whole situation, but he knew there’s nothing else he could do about it. So instead he distracted himself with the sights on the ship.

“Positive Savvy.” Jack responded looking away from the compass and closing the lid for the umpteenth time. 

Sora narrowed his gaze at the compass, was Jack sure about that? Every time the captain pulled out of the compass Sora always noticed how the hands would spin vigorously then directing itself on another area. And maybe Sora might not be an expert in directions or on his cardinal positions. But he’s positive that the larger hand isn’t pointing north. He couldn’t help but recall the words the Commodore had stated before almost getting imprisoned. 

That compass is broken.

“You know Jack, I can’t help but wonder.” He started, moving closer to the older man steering the wheel. “Why are you so fixated on that compass?” 

For a second Jack didn’t answer, he just pulled out his compass and took another gander at it. Again the hands were moving before pointing “north.”

“It’ll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta, right where Barbossa’s headed. Savvy?” 

Sora didn’t look convinced. “How do you know? Isn’t it technically broken?”

The moment the words left his mouth Jack turned sharply and faced Sora fiercely, an intense stare piercing into his body. 

“A pirate must always be aware of his surroundings and know what tis broken. And…” He said icily, glanced at the compass again then shutting it tightly. “And what tis useful.” 

Sora gave him a weird look. “Um… what?” 

“Never mind that lad.” The captain stated a little sharply, returning his gaze to the seas ahead. “For now, ye should be more worried about managing on deck.” 

The youngest member sighed heavily. Walking down the upper deck and watching everyone take their jobs either with pride or reluctance. But for the most part it looked handled, there doesn’t seem to be much he can offer to the ship.

He did mention to Will that he would go check on his friends, but the distraction on deck help sooth his nerves more. So he took that route instead, but with the amount of people walking around he knew it would best to head back to the room. Hopefully Donald and Goofy were all right.

He’s not sure how the rest of the crew would— 

“WHAT IN DAVY JONE’S LOCKER!?”

All the color in Sora’s face paled, his mind screaming at him that made him bursting through the edge of the higher level, hunching over the railing see one of the crew members running out of the smacked cabin door. Followed by another pirate pointing a pistol at the cabin’s direction. 

Sora’s heart lanced with fear. 

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded walking besides Sora to see the commotion. 

But Sora didn’t respond, instead he grabbed the bar rail and jumped over it. His feet landing with a loud thud on the second level. His heart jumped to his throat when he caught sight of friends with their hands in the air. 

“No! No! No!” Sora chanted desperately getting in between the swords and guns pointed at his normal sized friends. He too rose his hands in defense and reassurance. “Don’t Shoot!”

“What the bloody hell are those!?” Anamaria shouted, holding a metal bar in her hands. 

It’s there Sora felt like he was on Port Royal again, feeling all those eyes stare at him with malicious intent of hurting him and his friends.

“It’s okay!” Will’s voice sounded out, Sora jaunt his head and eyes at the blacksmith who walked beside him. Holding his arms up as well to ease the rest of the pirates. “Lower your weapons.”

But neither one of the crew members did, but they didn’t react.

“What the in Davy’s hell is going on—” Jack’s voice also stopped when he saw both Sora and Will getting in front of both the duck and the dog.

Sora took a step forward, he was sweating bullets, but he didn’t drop his fierce expression. “They’re friends.” 

Again, none of the crew looked convinced. “What the hell are they!?”

Sora felt a wave of annoyance and a headache plague his head. “Trust me… they’re on our side. They wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Unseen eyes watched the scene unfold, a smirk growing on his face when he saw the condition of the Keyblade wielder and crew.

Perhaps now would be a good idea to inform the other group of players. “Let’s see if they can truly handle this game.”

He went completely undetected, slipping into the corridor of darkness and off the Interceptor and into another boat. The familiar smell and the second sense of darkness in every corner of the vessel. But more importantly, back in the cabin of the Black Pearl, it’s captain who was comfortably sitting in his chair staring at the gold trinket in hand. The monkey perched comfortably on Barbossa’s shoulder, it’s tail curled loosely around his neck. 

After his secret watch of the Keyblade wielder, he knew it would only be a matter of time that she and her unprepared followers find this ship. 

“You better have a good ole explanation for this.” Barbossa said roughly at the man, never once looking away from coin in his hand. 

The cloaked individual took a couple of steps forward. After his secret watch of the Keyblade wielder, he knew it would only be a matter of time that she and her unprepared followers find this ship.

“Really depend on how you want to see it.” The hooded man said as lifted a hand, a card appearing within it. “After all, you’re just ready to get rid of the curse.” 

The cursed captain didn’t respond. 

The man grinned slyly under his hood. “And yet are you really certain that going on with the legend is really going to fix your cursed fate.” 

“I never recall askin’ about yer opinion.” Barbossa rasped dangerously turning around to face the Organization member. The monkey atop of his shoulder screeched as well. 

“They’re ill prepared.” The cloaked man added. The captain rose a brow. “But they’re still going to win.” 

“The hell did ya just say!?” The captain demanded glaring the cloaked man harshly. 

“A good dealer always keeps a keen eye on the winners.” He stated simply, “and judging how the other team is. They look to have an edge on you.” 

Barbossa’s face darkened with rage. “Ye think they’ll be able to outmatch Barbossa!”

“Perhaps, but I am a generous man.” The cloaked member mentioned; turned around so that his back faced the cursed captain.

A card appeared between his fingers, keeping it trapped between his index and middle finger. “After all, I always prepare for the worst.”

Barbossa wasn’t having it. “Ye overstayed yer welcome! I suggest ye git before I sent ye to the brig!”

The cloaked man simply chuckled. “As you wish.” And with that casted a portal of darkness behind him. 

“But before I go, there is something I like to offer you, in exchange of your _hospitality_.” He said lifting a hand again. 

Barbossa’s glare hadn’t lessen. “I have been workin’ with ye and that swashbuckling manifestation of a cat. Wondering what’s it te both of ye.”

The cloaked man gently turned to him, even if he couldn’t see the man’s expression, he seemed confused. “For that creature you explain, I don’t know. But…”

He threw the card; impaling the desk where Barbossa had his belongings. The edge of card digging deep into the wood right in front of the captain’s left hand.

Barbossa looked down, clearly not phased by the sudden offense.

“I am very aware what I need. And what _we_ want. And I believe I can help tip the scales in your favor.” 

The cursed captain lost his anger, instead gave the Organization Member an intriguing look. “Is it another one of them Demons?” 

As if the words triggered a response the card that impaled the wood had shifted. Barbossa looked down, his eyes widening when the card changed color, as a dark smog evaporated around it. The monkey screeched, jumping off his shoulder and onto the bar it once rested on. They both watched it manifest into something complete else, growing larger and larger. 

The cloaked man grinned lowering his head almost too playfully when the thing grew larger than the captain. The foggy covered card rose to the air, the darkness forming a semi-transparent orb around it. “Oh, it’s even better.” 

Barbossa hadn’t released his eyes on it. Inside it looked to be a—


	8. (Ch34): New events -uncut-

* * *

“So, anyone mind telling me why a giant duck and whatever the bloody hell...—Gibbs what is that thing?"

“I believe that's a dog sir.” Mr. Gibbs answered a bit hesitantly.

"No. Dogs are cute and run on fours. NOT... swashbuckling on two lef with... shoes. And if it were a dog, it wouldn’t have buck teeth of a hippo."

"Gawrsh, no need to be so mean, ahyuck!"

Jack's eyes widened, head slowly turning to second. "...Gibbs either what I drank wasn't rum and I've been poisoned... or that black hippo just talked."

“You’re one to talk!” Donald fired back. 

Jack shook his hand dismissively. "Look duck... man... thing. I don't speak whatever language you speak."

"We speak the same language!" Sora retorted harshly. 

“I swear this is mayhem. Just like Zara’s hair. I swear that boy's hair defies all logic.” 

“Hey!” Shouted the boy. “The name is Sora, Donald and Goofy!”

But the captain ignored Sora’s rant. “I’d believe it best to hope they’d be worthier than they’d dress.” 

“I’d like to show him whose worthier dressed.” Donald huffed hotly, crossing his arms. 

“Well to be fair, you guys are dressed kinda of funny.” Sora wiped his nose subconsciously.

“Oh Yeah!” Donald challenged but Goofy held him back. 

“Perhaps... it’s best we don’t try to bring attention to ourselves.” Will suggested taking a step closer to them. 

Sora breathed out heavily, “Will’s right. It’s bad enough that you guys got seen. By the way… how did you guys got caught?” 

Goofy let go of Donald once the mage calmed himself. Almost immediately Donald’s face turned red. “I rather not talk about it…”

Sora gave his magical friend a semi confused but somehow knowing look. “You got impatient, didn’t you?” 

Seeing Donald handing him a glare basically answered that question. The back of his mind partially wondered how that little event eve happened. But knew it was better he saves it for later.

“We’d be getting there soon.” Jack stated, returning back to the upper deck.

“Wait we’re almost there?” Sora piped up.

“Not quite, it will be less than a few hours till we make berth.” Mr. Gibbs explained, grabbing one of the ropes tied to the sails. Adjusting it so that the winds would turn their boat to the desired direction.

They traveled further out, as the skies began to shift from early morning to mid-afternoon. The skies also began to get cloudier, a sign that felt like they aren’t far from their destination.

Jack checked his compass again; Sora furrowed his brows and tightened his lips. He leaned against the pole his stomach settling weirdly. “I hope he knows what he’s doing.”

“What do you mean?” Will’s asked in mild interest.

“Jack said something about that compass… and I’m not exactly sure what he means.” Sora mentioned after a couple of seconds. “I remember hearing from the Commodore that the compass is broken. And yet…” He stared up to see Jack stirring the wheel. “He still uses it.”

“Aye, he’s had it long as anyone can tell his story.” Mr. Gibbs added, holding another large canister of presumably is alcohol. 

The group turned to one another before back at the plump man.

“How is it that Jack came by that compass?” Will questioned. 

“Not a lot’s known about Jack Sparrow before he came to Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta.” The man explained after taking another swig of his ale. “That was before I’d met him, when he was captain of the Black Pearl.” 

“What?” Sora and Will asked surprised. 

The plump man gulped heavily, before what he said wasn’t meant to be said. His own eyes widening at his apparent mistake. “Well that is, before everything went downhill for him.”

Will visibly looked perplexed but disappointed. “He failed to mention that.”

“Well, he plays things close to the vest now.” Gibbs placed the drink down, his voice becoming lower. “And a hard-learned lesson it was.” 

Sora narrowed his brows curiously. “A hard-leaned lesson?” 

“Three says into the trip, the first mate says, “Everything’s an equal share. The location of the treasure too.” So Jack gives up the bearings.” He lowered his head slightly. “That night, there was a mutiny.” 

Will gaped at him. 

“They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he’d gone mad with the heat.” He whispered. 

Will sighed, a new sight turning back to the current captain. “So, that’s the reason for all the...” 

He lifted his arms his expression changing to immediately impersonating Jack’s body motions. Gibbs shook his head. “Reason’s got nothing to do with it.” 

Donald and Goofy stared at each other. 

“When a pirate’s marooned, he’s given a pistol with a single shot.” He lifted a finger curling the rest to imitate a gun. “One shot. Now, that won’t do much food hunting, nor be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look really friendly.”

Goofy paled, “you mean he…” 

Gibbs shook his head “If he were, he not be here. Jack escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. He won’t use it, except… for _one man_.” 

“Barbossa…” Will concluded seeing the dots connecting. 

“Aye.” The plump man nodded, “his mutinous first mate. Both lusting after that Aztec Gold.” 

“So Barbossa’s after that treasure then.” Donald concluded. 

Mr. Gibbs shook his head. “Treasure’s already his. So’s the curse upon it.” 

The traveling trio shared confusion. “Curse? What curse?” 

Gibbs took another heavy drink from his flask. “Tis a long story… But one thing is for certain. Jack has no care for treacherous spoils, especially after that night. But he has sworn he will have back what’s his.” He paused for effect, “the Black Pearl.”

* * *

_"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Tis an island which cannot be found 'cept by those who already know where it is."_

* * *

That explains why… Jack seemed very familiar with Barbossa and of the ship. And why he seemed keen on changing his mind about helping Will.

He’s doing all of this for his own gain, by getting the boat back.

Mr. Gibbs turned to Sora, “and I assume you already guessed that on your own son?” 

“Dow did Jack exactly get off the island?” Sora questioned ignoring the man’s question. 

“I admit, I’m curious myself.” Will added.

“Oh, I’ll tell ye. It started off…” However, before the explanation could come into the air, a sharp wave crashed into the ship. Sora and the others shouted in surprise, the wave had been large and strong enough to make it quake quite furiously. Some of the saltwater even managed to splash on deck that soaked some of the crew members into shock.

“Let go the anchor!” Jack suddenly screamed making the small group turn to the captain as he held sturdy to his steering wheel. Whatever waves were going against the boat, it was enough to keep him from letting go of the wheel.

The group rapidly got up, moving in quickly to whatever positions they can get to, to help. 

“Lower the anchor line!” The other crew members shouted back and immediately raced across to do said task.

Sora was nearly pushed to the floor by a random crew member. He quickly composed himself running to see if there’s anything he can do. The skies had gotten darker with storm clouds, as a fog grew thicker in the air. Winds had gotten a harsher but not enough to get them crashing into anything.

“All hands on deck!” Jack shouted forcing the wheel and boat back to it’s original direction. 

The crew was a massive mess, moving about, changing things and carrying everything to keep the ship straight afloat. The winds hadn’t lessened either, if anything they seemed to have gotten stronger and rougher against the people. Sora squinted his eyes seeing the single female pirate on the ship trying to pull the rope down that had somehow gotten loose from the knot. And she wasn’t having a fun time pulling it down with her.

Sora bolted, reaching her as she tugged and keep her ground. He grabbed the rope and helped, and before she could protest with both of their strength, they got the flapping sail on a firmer and still hold.

They hooked it, wrapping the rope around the hold before Anamaria tied it securely. She breathed in relief, seeing the ship become more stable, even against the crashing waves that would splash more water on deck.

“CAPTAIN!” One of the mates shouted, “Up AHEAD!”

They all stared at the man’s pointed direction, a wave of dread and anxiety spread within the crew when the sight of a pointed stalagmite was quickly approaching. 

“MAN THE SAILS!” Jack shouted.

It took everything. Every hand to guide the sails to the ends, forcing the winds to make the ship move it’s edges. There was a strong jolt that ruptured the vessel, but the force of the turn had it tipping it heavily, almost causing the cannons to slide across.

It was turning. The stalagmite became a clear image from their shorten distance.

But it made it.

The last-minute change of turns caused the ship to narrowly miss the rock almost entirely. There was still a bit of a scratch the ship that caused the floor to rumble. But it seemed other than that little nick, the ship had not crashed.

A breath that Will had been holding exhaled out, feeling the wave of tension melt off his shoulders. “That was close…”

“Tell me about it.” Donald mentioned, his knees still wobbling like a newborn deer.

The winds started to die off, so whatever original speed they had began to faulter as well. Even the waves seemed to have stilled just enough for slow sailing. More stalagmites were forming around, but there was no danger to them like the first one.

The fog itself is thick enough that it made it hard to see their surroundings. That even the cave of the island wasn’t clear. They docked the ship close to the edge, right next to a steady trail that was carved along with the mountain.

“It’s the eye of the storm.” Jack mentioned finally walking down from the higher level and towards where the Disney residents, along Will that stood around the largest pole. There’s a piercing stare in his eyes, “young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore.”

“Wait, what?” Will was taken aback.

“Ye want to save your boney lass no?” He wondered.

“Well yes, but—”

“Then it’s settled mate. Now come on.” He pushed Will by the shoulders, making their leave. 

“Cap’n.” Mr. Gibbs rose up rapidly, following Jack. “What if the worst should happen?” 

The sharpness in his eyes grew stronger. Looked around if anyone else were to be staring, then back on the plump sailor. _“Keep to the Code.”_

A look of shock scattered on the man’s face, but then submitted to his captain’s response. “Aye, Aye sir.” 

At the end of the deck both Anamaria and Sora watch the two men make their way on the edge of the island. With the rift of the island high enough, they were able to get on without having to use one of the rowboats.

The only woman huffed in a mixture of emotions. “And it looks like they’re off.”

“Wait, what?” Sora piped up quickly, looking back and forth at her and the leaving people. He didn’t wait another second and raced across the wet deck. “Hang on!”

His cry was enough to stop Will and Jack make their leave. 

“What about us?” Sora asked once he reached them. 

Jack gave them each a standard look. “You lads wait here.” 

It was like a balloon popped right then and there.

“Whaaaat?” Sora whined. “After everything you’re just gonna keep us waiting here! For all we know there can be Heart—a dirtied hand laid on Sora’s shoulder.

He stared in surprise at the captain, and for a split second he saw something change in those brown eyes. “Zara. This is a task that only the bravest of pirates are gifted with.”

“Gifted?” Goofy wondered out loud.

Jack smiled, his eyes then changing into something more… prompt. “Trust me, someone needs to stay behind if anything happens. And if it does,” he paused for effect, “just follow what Mr. Gibbs tells ye.” 

Something about those words seemed… odd? But there didn’t seem to be much more to offer from it. And while it was a stretch, Jack did make a fair point. Sora exhaled deeply. “All right…”

“Guard her well.” He commanded right then he turned having Will follow after.

The moment their feet stepped off deck something stirred inside of Sora’s stomach. The plan just didn’t sit well, he doesn’t know what it is but something felt wrong. 

His eyes glistening with worry. “Hope they make it back…” 

0o0

It seems that whatever world she traveled to, nothing would go her way.

From the structure of the land, to the overall mood of the world. Even the sun seemed extra bright, much to Maleficent’s liking. 

Her patience was really being tested on thin ice.

“This world… is far to disgusting.” She hissed under her breath.

“Uh, yeah…” Her subordinate mentioned meekly.

Already a frustrated headache was developing in the front of her head. This imbecile will not do anything right. She hit the bottom of her staff against the stone they were standing on, she didn’t even have to turn around to see the idiot flinch. 

“For once in your pathetic life can stop when I do that. The last thing I need is more of your incompetence!” Her shout had him flinching again. “As if your failure with the Cornerstone of Light isn’t bad enough.”

This time she did face him. “I have half a mind to disintegrate you this instant.” 

The lingering fear grew horrific Pete rapidly jump but forced himself to still. There’s little doubt that if he makes one more bad move, the witch wouldn’t hesitate one bit to fry him to bits. 

Wouldn’t be the first time since that… that already happened the second the door to the Disney castle was shut. He’s still surprised that his fur grew back after that.

Maleficent turned back around, this time staring at the sight before him. He took this as a sign to speak again.

“So uh…” He started carefully, “what is it that you’re looking for in this world anyways?” 

She didn’t answer. He gulped his fear, but she didn’t seem as angry. In fact she looked to be observing the port down below, still under major repairs as different boats of all sizes docked or sailed in the port. Day by day these ports had various ships and usages. Like carrying luggage and humans for transport and trade. 

He felt a tiny warmth in him when found memories of his time as a sailor. Back when he was in charge and not that wannabe rat of king.

Oh, the very thought makes his fur bristle.

“At least those pathetic ingrates have done more in a single night than you have for an entire lifetime.”

Pete blinked, then narrowed his eyelids at the dark fairy. “Huh? Wait, what!? I was the one to make those pirates—”

More anger radiated on her frame, killing off whatever retort he had to make. He didn’t dare say anything else.

Thankfully her rage had dropped just enough that he was out of the immediate danger. But he still didn’t say anything again.

She stared back down on the repairing port, thin eyes narrowing down on a large boat. Her dark lips almost sneered when she saw people walk out of the boat. The way they were dressed showed no proof that they would hold anything of value. 

If the so-called Book of the Ancients have anything to mention about this. Is that it’s not apparent for time as of yet.

Perhaps… she might’ve been too hasty. The corridor of darkness formed behind her. “Perhaps the best solution is to wait for now.” 

“Huwah!?” Pete cried out. “You mean all this stakeout was for nothin’?!” 

She faced him sharply that had him swallowing bricks. “If can’t stand the idea of waiting. Then **make** yourself useful and go searching then.”

And with no warning walking into the dark corridor. 

“Oi! Wait!” He shouted, but she already shut the wisping darkness behind her. 

Leaving him alone once again. Pete sighed, his eyes then looking over to the rest of the sea.

This is going to be a _long_ day… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot shorter compared to the rest namely because the amount of time I had in the day to edit it  
> The next should be hopefully longer


	9. (Ch34): Call it what you will -uncut-

* * *

The sensation of waking has always been instant.

It was always automatic, like someone pushed a button and she would wake up. But this time, it didn’t feel like that. Faint images brushed her mind and behind her eyelids, but she still couldn’t bring herself to actually “wake up”.

And for a moment, there was a massive lance of fear running under her skin. Was she reduced to the state of being in a silent coma again? Did her heart leave her body leaving her in a suspended state of animation again…?!

No.

She could feel it. She can feel the dull ache on her knuckles. A faint pulse that was so minute that she probably wouldn’t have felt it if her memories didn’t serve her.

She punched something…

A Heartless? No. It couldn’t have been. There’s another thing she feels?

She’s on something. Was it… It’s rather soft but also uncomfortable at the same time. Wait a minute, it’s… a temperate air. The temperature… is a bit cooler than the tropical air she remembers from the islands. 

Then, that means she’s no longer on Destiny Islands.

Her mind began spinning circles. Where is she at? To what she was she was doing? Who brought her here—

Wait…

She knows who brought her here.

It was—she tried to open her eyes.

All thoughts dropped dead when they refused to open. Her concentration moved to opening her eyes, but they refused to move, they wanted to stay closed.

Can she at least—all panic evaporated the second her mind made her fingers twitch, staying stationary until she managed to make the index lift up from the worn-out cushion. All the nerves under the skin to flared to life. She took the first step, she wants… Part of her was screaming to get up and run out while it’s “seemingly” calm. But the other side of her told her to stay still and wait to see what’s going on.

Despite her former wishes, she chose to remain calm, but at the very least let her know where she’s at. Kairi attempted a second try to open her eyes, again she had just as much success as the first time. She didn’t feel anything shackled on her body, no blindfold, rope or chains. So she returned back to her hands, she tested the waters; her fingers moved again—

“She’s waking!” A voice rang out; her spine froze. Okay so there’s someone else with her.

But for some strange reason, that suspended action had triggered something. It’s like the button of waking up finally was pressed and allowed her eyelids to flutter. Regardless of who spoke, she’s willing to risk it. The soft pale eyelids tightened for a second followed by a silent noise leaving her parched lips that had a hazy violet gaze towards the sky. 

No, ceiling.

That ceiling didn’t look anything she’s familiar with. She blinked a couple of times—

“Hey, you okay?” The same voice called out that had Kairi opening her eyes a bit better, turning in time to see a brown-haired person. 

“S-Sora…?” 

Two more people appeared behind the brunet, from the blurriness she could see their faces. The guy on the right looked surprised. “You know Sora?” 

Her vision cleared.

It took a split moment. 

“GAH!” The girl screamed sitting up rapidly, something white flashed before her eyes for a minute that also brushed against her nose. Before it fell onto the ground with a muffled splat; she didn’t care. All her focus went to getting away from these people. She jumped up what seemed to be a torn-up couch. (The one she was sleeping on?) Kairi jumped on it, scampering on the head of the couch, she gaped at them in a mixture of shock and (maybe) fear. 

“Whoa! Easy!” The other brunet said holding his hands in defense. “You’re okay. It’s okay!” He eased. 

Kairi stared at the three of them, suspicion lancing in her eyes. But sorta eased when the only girl of the three inched closer. “It’s okay, we didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Even with their words, she still felt the need to stay away from them. The last thing she needs is to interact with someone like that Ax guy or something! In the mist of it all, she wanted nothing more than to get…—wait a minute, that’s right!

It was instant, Kairi quickly but silently tapped into the crevices of her heart. And without any of these people knowing it, gave each of them a quick scan. Her heart pulsing gently within her, she kept the power of the scan to bare minimum. She knew anymore and the others would see something change in her eyes. Kairi blinked her eyes and saw each of them having a normal balance of light and repressed darkness within them. A power that to this day since awakening as a Princess of Heart. It has taken a lot of getting used to but found it extremely useful to know who to trust and who to stay weary of. 

However, today it gave her a sense of ease knowing she can see if these people were trustworthy. And to see that she was in good innocent hands had her relaxing slightly. 

The one that reached to her was the girl. Kairi swallowed and eased herself down. _*If they wanted to hurt me, they would’ve done so by now.*_

“Man, whatever happened to you must have been quite a nightmare.” The brunet female said gently helping Kairi down to sit on the couch. 

“Yeah…” She worded out, feeling a dry itchiness form in her throat. 

Thankfully the biggest of the three noticed that and handed her a bottle of water. The sight of it made her heart warm further. 

“Thank you.” Kairi thanked gently taking the drink, uncapping it with mild difficulty and taking deep gulps from it. Once removing it from her lips and recapping it, a familiar yipping noise echoed in the small area. 

Four heads turned around but didn’t last long when a large dog jumped towards Kairi. Making the Princess of Heart yelp but relaxing greatly once she realized it was the dog that followed her. 

“Oh, Doggie…!” Kairi called out happily, hand reaching out to scratch his head and back. Making the friendly canine furiously wag and bark happily. 

“He wouldn’t leave your side no matter what.” The third and final person said with a grin. 

Kairi looked up, now finally calm she took a better look at their features. Each and every one of them looked different and didn’t look much older than her. Just a bunch of ordinary children.

Already she felt a pang of guilt for thinking that they would hurt her. (The one who brought her here wouldn’t have left her here if it meant danger…)

They must have caught on her changed demeanor, because the only girl of the new group started to change the topic.

“Oh, we haven’t even introduced ourselves.” She mentioned catching Kairi’s attention. “I’m Olette.” 

“Name’s Hayner.” The messy blonde added with a grin. 

“And I’m Pence.” The plump one introduced last extending a hand, Kairi looked down at the hand for a moment before accepting and shaking eagerly. 

However, like a catalyst the moment she shook his hand and let go something immediately slipped through her heart. A metallic flavor inched on her tongue when a small wave of darkness spread to her left. 

Almost rapidly she turned her head to the door of the hideout, her mind decrypting what her heart just sensed. A panic almost struck her, however just as it came she also felt something within it. 

The smell of earthy sand and a lingering tropical fruit engulfed her noise. Burning alongside the small flicker of light that disappeared moments with the darkness. 

But more importantly, it felt and smelled like the one that brought her here. And it was beyond familiar.

There’s only one person who could feel and smell like that… 

And just as quickly she noticed that there was something in her hand. She lifted it, feeling something within her fingers, she only got to open her fingers a smigit to see something clear purple in her hand when the people voiced out to her. She felt— 

“Hey, you okay?” A hand waved within her line of vision, but still far away from her head. 

She blinked back in reality, her fingers automatically concealing the little item in her palm as her purple eyes staring at the worried faces of the other teens and the dog. 

Realizing her position, she shook her head, “yeah I’m fine sorry.” 

She quickly changed her demeanor and smiled brightly, “nice to meet you, I’m Kairi.” 

0o0

It felt like hours since Will and Jack left. 

The smoke around the Island and the stillness hasn’t settled down, and honestly Sora was feeling as though things would only get worst from then out. 

He glanced over to the entrance of the cave they berthed near. “you know,” Sora started, “I think he was just trying to fast-talk us…” 

“And you fell for it.” Anamaria said passing by. 

Sora rolled his eyes, yet despite that he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Sora inched closer to the edge of the boat, hand grabbing onto one of the ropes of the sails when he noticed something running in the distance. 

Sora hunched slightly squinting his eyes a bit to see two people running back. 

“There’s someone coming over here!” Sora called out to the rest of the crew. 

As everyone raced over to see, there was indeed two people coming towards the boat. 

“Looks like they made it back safely.” Goofy said coming along Sora’s right. 

It took no longer than a couple of seconds when the two bodies grew identities. Sora narrowed his eyes then widened them when he saw it was both Will and Elizabeth. The first to get on was the dark blonde woman who climbed on the edge ladder and onto the Interceptor. 

Elizabeth breathed at ease once finally getting onto the ship, but one look at the people on it her heart sank. 

“Not more Pirates…” She managed. 

Mr. Gibbs took the initiative to get closer. “Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth.”

Recognition spread on her features. “Mr. Gibbs?” 

He gave her a faint smile for a moment, she remained still, but then drifted her eyes to the side to see a rather familiar brown-haired boy.

“Y-you…” She breathed, who then offered her a smile. She almost reacted when she saw two anthropomorphic animals behind the boy. 

“Glad you two made it all right.” Sora said glancing at both adults. However, noticed one missing, “hey Will, where’s Jack?”

Her eyes widened followed by her features turning dark with a scowl at the blacksmith. “Jack? Jack Sparrow?”

He adverted his eyes from her giving Mr. Gibbs and the rest a single look. “He fell behind.” 

“Fell behind? What do you mean fell behind?!” Sora shouted.

Will could feel a sinking feeling in his gut, he gently guided the woman out of the way and towards the interior of the vessel.

Sora wasn’t leaving the conversation alone, so he followed the two leaving adults, Donald and Goofy also in toe.

The rest of the crew glanced at one another, wondering what’s going on. The plump man sighing heavily. “Keep to the Code.” 

“Weight anchor, host the sails!” Anamaria shouted. “Split-quick, you dibbies!” 

“Will!” Sora shouted running behind the two. “Will! Hold on!”

But the man wouldn’t budge out of leaving. It’s only when they entered inside a room, private away from everyone else that he faced Sora. 

“Will.” Sora started, “what happened?” 

The man looked slightly guilty but at the same time annoyed, but realizing the young traveler isn’t going to leave he exhaled sharply. He let go of Elizabeth and closed the door behind them all. “Well…” 

**-Earlier-**

They crept through the still passage of the cave, otherwise known as Moonlight Nook. The tension getting heavier by the second, Will couldn’t help but stare down at the various treasures and gold littered around.

“With the amount of treasure here. I’m surprised that this place wouldn’t have been raided by more pirates by now.” He muttered.

Jack hummed a sound, then stopped making the blacksmith as well, then turned to him once. “Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.” 

Will made a confused expression, but that was shifted the second they could hear the chanting of the pirates deeper inside. 

_“Gentlemen, the time has come!”_

Various cheers and cries echoed out at the sound of those words. “Salvation is nigh! Our torment is nearing an end!”

Will stepped closer, his foot almost slipping on some of the coins, he gasped in shock but Jack, on instinct grabbed his arm. Stopping him from falling further and silencing his noise. He placed a dirtied finger on his lips to silence him. Will repositioned himself and pulled his arm away from the pirate. 

The two men sneaked in and peered through the opening of the cave, Will couldn’t believe at the immense piles of gold, jewels and treasure that lay in all around the rotund cavern. Some of which remained drowned in pools of water that littered the cave. In the center was a peak of rock. But more importantly the ones standing atop was both Elizabeth and Barbossa. Surrounded by all the mutinous pirates. 

“Elizabeth.” Will breathed, all instincts screaming at him to jump over and take her away from those scoundrels. 

“For ten years we’ve been tested and tried, and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!” At the lift of his arms all the pirates did the same with roars. 

“Suffered I have!” One pirate screamed. 

“Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime!” He immediately kicked the lid the rectangular stone chest sitting behind him.

“And here it is! The very cursed treasure of Cortez himself. And now, the blood will be repaid to the free us from this curse forever!” Barbossa edged the knife in Elizabeth’s direction.

That was more than enough to make Will’s blood boil. He lunged over the rock—but a firm grip to his bicep kept him from going further. “No! Not yet.” 

Jack forcefully pulled Will back, uncaring of where his hands were as he pulled them away. Will hadn’t stopped without a fight, and a result his fingers had latched onto a few coins. Some of which slid over the little carve of the cave. A few of those coins fell into the water in little splashes. Catching the attention of a small monkey by the tiny cave creek. He squeaked and tilted it’s head but saw nothing behind that rock. 

Beneath the rock hid the two men, Jack crouched in front of him, “don’t act impulsive son. We wait for the opportune moment.”

“When? When it’s of the greatest profit _to you_?!” Will hissed, he made a break to help, but again Jack pulled him back. 

“Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this!" Barbossa pointed the knife at the trinket hung around the woman’s neck. Will struggled against Jack’s grip. 

Finally, Jack had enough and decided pulled the blacksmith further back until they were no longer able to see the pirates. Will grunted lowly going against Sparrow further. 

Once they were out of shot did the pirate let him go.

“May I ask you something?” Jack asked staring down Will as the blacksmith turned to glare directly into Sparrow’s eyes. “Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?” 

Will glared, “do you really want me to answer that.”

Jack sighed, “look. Do us as favour. I know it’s difficult for you, but please stay here.” He began to leave. “And try not to do anything stupid.” 

He sprinted across leaving the blacksmith alone. Hearing the cursed captain’s voice echoed of his chant. 

Jack made it across without making too much noise. His dark eyes scanning around to then see a good opening to reach the center of the pirates. From where he stood, he could see the woman was forcefully hunched over the chest of cursed gold.

Fear struck and ruptured her heart. The men chanted repeatedly, waiting for that dreaded moment. Barbosa pulled the knife away from her and into the air. "Begun by blood—" Barbossa yanked the coin off her neck. 

Alright now is time. Jack was almost ready to move, ready to—

Something crashed into the back of his head, the last thing Jack saw was Will’s angered face upon his. His head collapsed to the stone and he saw nothing else.

"Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." Will spat bitterly dropping the oar down and threw it across his prone body. 

"By blood, undone!" He placed the coin into her palm strictly following her slitting her palm. She gasped in pain but as he closed her slender fingers over the blooded coin her eyes widened as all went quiet. 

"That's it?" she yelped in disbelief.

"Waste not!" He grinned before releasing her fingers, allowing the blood-stained medallion to fall onto the rest of the gold pieces. The clink almost thundered across the now silent cave. 

Barbossa let go and separated from the woman, letting her tend to her palm as a sense of relief flooded into the captain. He closed his eyes. Waiting…

And waiting…

“…”

"Did it work?" A random pirate asked. 

"I don't feel no different!” One with a fake eye stated.

“How do we tell?" The one next to him asked. 

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol. A gunshot was heard seconds later. A moment of silence when the questioning pirate that was shot glanced down at his chest, right where the bullet ruptured his heart. 

No spilling blood, or of him collapsing.

“You’re not dead!” The first pirate said in disbelief. 

"No…!” He gasped softly, “he shot me!" the shot pirate cried out.

"It didn't work!" The one with the fake eye whimpered out. 

"The curse is still upon us!" Another one cried.

More and more pirates began to murmur out, some began to shout. Seeing what was going on Barbossa looked at his hand then at the woman.

"You, maid!” Barbossa he growled. “Your father, what was his name?!" She didn’t react even when he harshly grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth smirked. "No."

Rage filled Barbossa, fury burning in his eyes and all Elizabeth knew was a quick burning pain across her face as she was backhanded. The stinging force of the hit sent her spiraling down the rocks and into the lower level, behind the chest near the water along with the medallion near her head. 

“You two!” A tall muscular pirate crowed. “You brought us the wrong person!” 

“No!” One cried in horror. 

In the mist of it all verbal chaos, a single head slowly rose from the water near the motionless female. 

Will slowly drifted closer, placing a hand over her mouth. Feeling the cold appendage cover her lips had her jumping, eyes flying open. But the blacksmith placed a finger over his lips to signal. Her eyes softened with recognition, he motioned for her to follow. She silently got up and slipped into the water. The blood-covered coin flashed in his eyes; he didn’t hesitate to grab the medallion and swam for safety. 

“Who’s to blame him? You decisions have led us from bad to worse!” One of the pirates screamed as the din gotten worst of the men’s screamed.

“It was you who sent Bootstrap to Davy’s depths!” Another accused. 

“And it’s you who brought us here in the first place!” The largest screamed as he unsheathed his sword. 

Barbossa rapidly drew he sword, however the moment he did he looked to see and hear his monkey screaming. Jumping all sorts and pointing to a direction. Eyes rapidly darted to the direction to see the faint shadows of the woman and another man taking her away. Both soaked to the bone and with something in the man’s hand; a second to see the coin dangling in his grip. 

“The Medallion! They’ve taken it!” He screamed directing the attention of all the pirates. Many reacting harshly, Barbossa lost it. “After Them You INGRATES!” 

**-Present-**

“I had to.” Will looked down slightly.

Sora and his friends looked at him in shock.

Will begrudgingly looked away. “Jack’s no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones can’t be trusted.”

“But you still left him behind!” Sora snapped. 

“He a pirate. He wouldn’t have hesitated to do the same to me.” Will defended. 

Sora narrowed his brows, _that’s ironic_. Coming from him, but Sora didn’t word it, nor did he see it justify Will’s actions. “It still doesn’t seem right.” 

“What matters is that Elizabeth is safe from those scoundrels. There’s no telling what they could have done!” He shouted standing up. He doesn’t need to explain himself to these travelers. Believe what they will, he doesn’t regret his actions.

Sora wouldn’t back down as he glared daggers at the older. “That Still Doesn’t—” 

**“Enough!”**

Everyone jumped, all eyes facing to the female who shouted. “What’s been done has been done.” She rose up from her seat. “And as of right now. There is no more time to even go back to the island.” She gripped her fist by reaction, but as she did, the flare of the deep cut jolted up her arm causing her to wince. 

“Elizabeth.” Will said under his breath. He quickly went to her side, noticing she is lifting her hand. The wound still hasn’t dried and beaded with blood. 

The blacksmith reaching for something, “here let me—” 

“I got it.” Donald quipped and before anyone had a chance, he summoned his staff nearly giving Elizabeth a heart attack. But the mage used the healing spell, the tip of the wand glowing a soft green as small beads of green gathered above Elizabeth’s head. Unlike his normal cures, this one didn’t form a lotus flower, meaning the power of the spell is weaker. But it still did the trick while the beads of green light trailed down around her.

The first thing Elizabeth noticed was the stinging of her cheek numbing, (she wasn’t even aware it was still hurting). The following, as one of the green orbs of light fell down onto her palm. She watched the light land directly on the cut, before painlessly breaking apart and turning into what she can best describe as water. The glowing “water” then crept closer to the actual cut. It took less than a second when the light spread onto the cut, forming above it tracing on the red line and making it glow green. 

Like her cheek, pain nulled just as quick, it flashed to white for a second then died. To Will and Elizabeth’s amazement, all that was left was the drying blood that had already seeped out beforehand. 

Her astonishment grew, even unconsciously testing it out and gripped her hand. No pain, no more bleeding. “H-How did…” 

“Magic.” Donald said proudly whisking his wand over his shoulder.

“Magic…?” Elizabeth looked confused, “as in… witchcraft?”

The trio fell on their heads, with legs up in the air comedically. Donald rose up first, his face red. “No! Why does everyone say that!” 

She confused then stared at Will in a mixture of more confusion and question.

Will exhaled rubbing his temple, “it’s a long story.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, since magic doesn't really exist (to Will and Elizabeth's current knowledge) I firmly believe this is exactly how they would react to actual Magic from KH
> 
> ...
> 
> Believe it or not, as weird as it sounds, I think since Riku technically has the ability to smell the darkness. I personally think the Princesses of Heart would have something similar. I can’t remember if it was cannon or not, but in this story I made it that the Princesses of Heart have the ability to sense darkness and light nearby in a certain degree of radius. 
> 
> Now about the smelling, or at least demonstrated in Kairi’s case, she can’t really smell, it’s more of sixth sense that happens when she opens her heart to feel around her. It just takes the form of an olfactory sense that allows her to be aware of who the person might be. 
> 
> The “smell” is stronger and much more distinguishable when she activates her powers if she’s interacted with the person more than a few times. 


	10. (Ch34): Bargains are fun -uncut-

* * *

“So… what you’re telling me, is that you’re… travelers?” The woman repeated skeptically. 

“You could say that.” Sora confirmed, waving his hands, “and well, let’s just say that we’re from a really far place. Different waters you see.” 

The blonde woman turned to Will who simply faintly shrugged. The Governor’s daughter felt her mind unable to comprehend all of this. But to be honest, after everything she’s seen and been through, she shouldn’t be this surprised anymore. While part of her wanted to think this all a dream. Another was screaming at her to get out there while she can, yet… She glanced at her palm seeing it healed, this alone should indicate, that if anyone of these strange three wanted to hurt her, they would have done so by now. 

And for a moment the gentle creaks of the ship as well gentle bumping waves were giving her a sense of peace. Away from all those _pirates_ … 

And despite it all, everyone here… (well, mostly everyone) did everything they could to save her. Her gazed fell on Sora. “I want to apologize…” 

Sora gave her a confused tilt, “what for?” 

“For what happened at Port Royal.”

Sora’s eyes widened, “oh.” He shook his head rapidly. “Trust me it’s no problem at all. I know it’s a huge misunderstanding.” 

She also expressed confusion, but then smiled, “I guess I also never got to thank you.” 

Sora titled his head again. “What do you mean?” 

“For saving my life.” 

His lips arched upwards a bit, “trust me it’s nothing.” He waved it off, but then looked puzzled, “if you don’t mind me asking. Why did the pirates kidnap you in the first place?”

The woman looked down for a split second. “They are looking for a way to get rid of their curse.” 

“A curse?” Donald wondered.

“You mean them turning into skeletons?” Goofy wondered. 

Elizabeth nodded, “and to do that…” She stared at her formally sliced palm. “They needed the blood a of a Turner to break that curse.” 

“So you gave Barbossa my name instead of yours.” Will concluded gently.

She didn’t say anything, but she nodded. 

“Why?” 

“I just, I don’t know…” 

Will examined at her palm before noticing the gold Medallion in her other hand. “Elizabeth… where did you get that?” 

“It’s yours.” She sounded out, extending it to Will’s reach. “From that we found you—years ago, drifting at sea.” 

“After all this time, I thought I lost it… It was from my father… he gave it to me.” 

The woman gazed down guiltily, “I’m sorry…” 

Will shook his head, “no. Don’t be. But… why did you take it?”

“Because I was afraid that you were pirate.” She admitted her eyes turning glassy, “it would’ve been awful… especially if they, if they _knew_.” 

Will looked down at the coin, all the words in his mind came as nothing but mush. He ha—That mental thought was rapidly interrupted by a loud bang. The entire group jumped, almost losing their balance when a sharp vibration rumbled the entire room. 

The woman gasped falling forward but Will quickly caught her saving her from a nasty fall. There was another explosion, stronger the last two; meaning this was no accident or coincidence 

“What’s going on?!” Sora yelped. 

Donald quacked sharply when a similar bang happened a second time. 

“Fellas look!” Goofy called out.

Everyone followed Goofy’s line of direction, out in the window they saw something moving in the distance. Sora bolted through, moving in to see what was outside the window gave him limited amount of space but he had been able to make out something flying in the distance. And whatever it was it was gaining on them, quick.

Just as he saw it, something pulsed harshly in his chest. Enough to have him grunt and grasp the front of his shirt in pain, he knows this feeling… he glared up, seeing the small wave of darkness hovering in the distance, and he’s starting to feel it creep into his heart.

He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, he should’ve known it was too early to call if safe. Because it looks like they’ just sailed out of the eye of the storm. 

“Come on Sora!” Goofy shouted, and the said boy turned around to see everyone already running up deck.

“R-Right!” Sora gathered, forcing the waves of feelings down under. And jogged up the stairs along with the rest of his friends.

The upper deck was nothing but mayhem. 

“Hands aloft to lose ta’gallants!” Mr. Gibbs shouted. 

The first to open the trap door to the deck was Elizabeth, glancing around as the human pirates raced to prepare themselves. 

“What’s happening?!” Will shouted jumping out as well. 

“The Black Pearl is gaining on us!” Anamaria shouted trying to tilt the steering wheel to avoid a nasty wave before them. It would only be a matter of time that they do. 

Another bang erupted to the side Sora nearly ducked when a large splash of water jumped on the right. He peered over and sure enough the enemy ship was gaining on them. So _that’s_ what the darkness was.

“But this is the fasted ship in all of England how is this happening!?” Elizabeth cried.

“I don’t think that’s a normal ship.” A random pirate said as he approached the edge to see behind. 

There’s another strong pulse of darkness slightly settled around the larger ship. It’s very prominent in the twilight sky as something also floated around the sails of the boats. His voice is nothing but a whisper, “Heartless…” 

“What?”

There’s another pulse in his heart, eyes widening when he felt it getting larger. **And it was coming straight for them!**

“DONALD!” He screamed, it was only a fraction of a second when Sora summoned his Keyblade, ignoring the shouts of surprise around him when he ignited the tip of it with brilliant light.

“NOW!”

No moment spared when summoned as much magic as possible. Donald was right at the side, together their magic flared to life. Shooting out above them and splitting. It was as if glass formed around the ship, creating a large barrier surrounding the entire ship in the perfect moment when a flame of darkness cannoned over to them. 

Screams echoed the moment the dark fireball shot at them. Crashing into the clear barrier, the amount of force of the dark impact that had the magical shield almost breaking. The thing hadn’t stopped as it continued to press against the shield. The battle of wills had both duck and teen sliding back with gritting teeth.

“What the hell is that!?” Will screamed, watching aghast at the thing that began to manifest and spread around the barrier. 

Sora managed to split one eye open, heart pounding, clawing at him as the magic began to tax his energy. And he could feel Donald getting on the same boat as his mana was being exerted to the last of his strength. 

The fire flicked, spreading the whips and burning darkness across the glass, almost covering it like a smoke of paint, shading the boat from the faint orange rays of the sun still due for a sunset. 

The human pirates gasped as the darkness coated the barrier. 

Sweat dropped down the boy’s face as his knees began bucking under him. 

_“Give up.”_

“Sora!” Will shouted, not a moment too late when the flames crashed into the shield again, cracking a hole into it. The final force was more than enough to break Sora’s connection and get thrown across the ship. 

“Sora!” He vaguely heard his friends scream.

Donald yelped, seeing a crack into the magic when the other tendrils of darkness also pushed against his limits. 

“Fire!” Mr. Gibbs shouted, multiple guns were pointed and shot it’s bullets to the manifested darkness. But to their utter shock had little to effect. They watched as their bullets were sucked in and absorbed. 

“What in blazes!?” 

A long tendril slipped into the hole reaching out. But couldn’t make it far when a shield sliced through the tendril. Clean in two. Whatever was controlling the darkness, it squealed in pain retracting itself away from the hole. 

They all could only watch when the large barrier itself began to flicker slightly. 

Donald was close to the point of collapsing. 

“Look out!” 

Another tendril slipped into the hole. 

“Elizabeth!” Will shouted in time, running to her and pushing her aside in time, the only thing is, that the tendril of darkness that had been aiming for Elizabeth aimed for him. 

And he anticipated, ready to take the hit—a shield sliced right through it.

He gasped in shock when Goofy retracted his shield, watching the tendril flail and squirm like an octopus limb. But that momentary win was short lived, because another formed behind Goofy, he turned around just in time to block it with his shield. But he didn’t prepare his stance because he was sent flying. 

“Fire!” Anamaria shouted pulling out her own pistol to shoot the thing. But like the other bullets, also got absorbed into the darken flesh. 

“What the he—” Her curse was shot when a second tendril cracked into the already broken barrier. Forcing another hole right beside the one currently occupied. 

“Man the deck!” A random pirate screamed, grabbing his sword, the second tendril aimed right for the female pirate, who quickly dodged, but didn’t get saved on the second hit when it came back for another sending her off the second deck. Knocking her into some pirates that ran up to help fight. Her sudden weight knocked them over as well.

The destruction was getting worse, and in all of it, Sora could barely keep himself up. He gritted his teeth, a sharp pulse in his heart that became nearly unbearable to breath. His surroundings were blurry, muffled screaming and shouts echoed in his beating ears. He groaned and pushed himself to get up, his arms shaking as his heart beat in agony. 

“Attack the damn thing!” One of men screamed pulling out his pistol to vainly shoot it. 

“S’not workin’!” Another shouted. 

“Look out!” A third roared, but that was followed by a hideous scream followed by a dark blur knocking the first man back against some barrels.

Sora blinked harshly, forcefully ignoring the pain in his chest to stand on his knees. There’s no way he could just stand here!

_“Just give up.”_

Sweat poured down his temples and into damped cheeks. Feeling his veins on fire as he manifested his Keyblade back in hand. **Never.**

Something black covered his vision then followed by a blinding light. Another pounding squeal as the monster vocalized it’s pain. 

“Sora!” One of his friends shouted, but it came too late when the darkness crashed into him. Striking him right in the middle like a whip, he cried out from the hit, but suddenly all that pain shifted to his back when he collided to a wall.

Knocking the wind out of him, he couldn’t scream when he fell forward. 

“Sora!” This time Donald’s voice was audible over the din but didn’t last long when another tendril broke through the barrier. Only seconds for it to slam against Donald. 

The duck screamed getting tossed into the air and falling near the center of the lower deck. 

And like that, the barrier collapsed. Disappearing from sight and fully exposing the ship. 

A long telescope was lowered, a smirk scattered on the opposing captain’s face once seeing the barrier disperse. “Fire.”

The canons returned, shooting in the direction of the Interceptor. Explosions of water surrounded them as many cannonballs went out to strike. 

“They’re gaining on us!” Elizabeth shouted; panic growing inside when the ship grew closer. 

“It won’t be long until—” That dialogue was rapidly shut off when something violent rocked the ship. Many people screamed; Mr. Gibbs was rapidly to check to the side, his eyes widening in horror. 

“They struck the hull!” He shouted. 

Will jumped, they wanted to slow them down. By any means possible. Meaning… they would be flooding the ship…

“I’ll try to stop it!” He countered and rapidly raced towards the trapdoor. 

“We need to—” Elizabeth stopped dead when she gazed up, expression morphing into horror. “What in Blazes is THAT!?”

The darkness that had surrounded them shrunk in size rapidly, revealing a tall, hovering monster, it’s flesh decaying and rotted out where it’s abdomen would be. Revealing pale ribs that looked like they were trying to cross with one another. The bottom also matted with flesh at the hips but twisting the lingering bones into a long spiral of meshed bone. Long boney arms at it’s sides as the right one juggled what looked to be floating abnormal skulls and blue flames, the other held a long pole tipped with a sharp, half-moon blade.

“Heartless!” Goofy shouted taking a step back to see the Heartless emblem in the center of its torso. A pair of soulless yellow eyes glared out hungrily across the wrecked ship, it scanned around almost patiently, the three skulls glanced around to see the unprotected hearts of every individual. 

Not yet. 

So instead it followed it’s orders. 

“What’s it doing!?” One of the crew members shouted when it flew higher in the air. 

He got his answer when the color scheme of the Heartless changed. The red hues plastered onto it’s body to blue; its weapon meeting to be the same as it lifted it, the three skulls spread out around the ship as it lifted it’s halfmoon scythe. 

It hadn’t waited another moment, it darted up so that it was level with the large sails. And before anyone had a chance to react it began to spin it’s scythe ripping the largest one in great length. 

Realization hit everyone harder than crash. “It’s trying to slow us down!”

Goofy rapidly went to attack to stop it, but the weapon moved at faster speeds sporting a powerful whirlwind of sharp air that had him slamming back on the ship. Hard.

“Goofy!” Donald screamed glaring at the monster as well. He rose his wand to strike magic, but found his arms stuck to his body. He saw a white leathery thick cord wrapping around him. 

He squawked in shock. **_Nobodies?!_**

“It’s stopping us!” Anamaria screamed lifting herself to draw her sword, but like Donald never got the chance when something was knocked into her. She crashed to the ground, moving up to get to her feet but stopped when a pack of white bodies along with other dark creatures like the one slowing the ship down surrounded her. 

“W-what the Bloody Hell!?” 

“Get off of me!” Another pirate screamed aiming his gun. But snake like limbs struck his wrist like a whip, knocking out the gun from his hand.

And more just came around. Not letting a single soul be free; making sure each and every single person on the boat is immobilized. 

There was no saving the sails, as the fabric, now torn in shreds stopped the boat completely. Letting the Black Pearl approach it without whim.

Sora grunted; his blurry vision unable to give him the strength to fight when cold arms grabbed. Everything moved too fast, eyes darting around to see his best friends still struggling to fight. Another pirate being trapped in another Nobody’s coils. Elizabeth screaming and hitting one of the Heartless with a metal rod. Then back to himself when he realized the cold arms of the Nobody was dragging him towards the center along with everyone else. Long enough for the cursed Black Pearl to make it to the other side.

Sora tried to keep his head up, to break free, do anything! But his energy is edging away from him while the Dusk dragged him. And unfortunately, it wasn’t long until Donald and Goofy were struck down as well, now left defenseless to now be held captive. The Nobodies acted like rope, stretching their arms like a snake to tangle their slimy limbs around people, keeping their arms behind them or at their sides to keep them from moving. 

In seconds a multitude of the opposing pirates came right onto their ship.

No.

**No.**

_He can’t let this happen!_

Whatever energy he had left he produced it to summon his Keyblade. He struggles to break free, he slithered his arm just enough to slide one hand free. His Keyblade manifesting, _*this is going to hurt…*_ He grunted and forced the tip of the key red.

The fire spell met it’s mark on the Nobody holding him. Bits and specks of the fire scattered on the body, some of which met his hip and rib. He cried out at the fire, thankful that the fairy’s enchanted clothes didn’t burn off, but did little to keep his skin as protected.

But it did its trick, making both him and the Dusk fall to the floor. He felt the strong urge to pass out, the burnt skin rubbing agonizing against the fabric of his clothes.

“SORA!” His friends screamed again, forcing him to put his own needs behind and returned to what he was attempting. Another Dusk went in for the kill, but the moment it reached him it met the flat of his foot. He used it as a pedestal to backflip away, making sure to whack another that attempted to attack. His head and burns flared painfully, but he refused to let that stop him.

He reached for the first enemy closest to him, moving in and horizontally slice a Heartless that jumped at him. His eyes darted around, his heart throbbing in his chest to see Donald and Goofy still stuck, he had no choice!

He ran up to free them—A line of Dusks and Gamblers blocked his path. He hunched forward, every last of his strength finally reaching it’s limits. Why they—!

Whatever adrenaline he had left had finally evaporated. He could no longer to stand on his feet as he hunched over, a hand and knee barely keeping his balance.

But either way, it was over. Sora had no more time as the opposing pirates came running on their ship. Raising their swords threateningly at anyone; all while Barbossa walked calmly on deck. That sickening grin spreading on his lips. More so when he noticed the dazed boy desperately trying to stay up. 

“Quite a feat that you lasted this far.” He mocked moving closer to the hunched boy. Sora lifted his sweating head, the darkness already spreading too much, but he still managed to glare various daggers at the cursed man. “But unfortunately for you. It’s not enough.”

Sora glared at the captain, he grasped at whatever he could and attempted a swing. But the captain already saw it coming and sidestepped out of the way. Sora tried for another, but the sounds of guns clicking stopped him beforehand.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you boy.” Barbossa warned, Sora heft what he could then noticed the captain was indicating something. He glanced over to see Donald and Goofy being held harshly on the floor by pirates; pistols also pointed at their heads.

An artic freeze ran down Sora’s spine, his eyes widening in horror.

“One sudden movement and they’ll be nothing but shells of their ole selves.”

Barbossa’s words did nothing to sooth Sora’s rage and fear, but he couldn’t risk the lives of his friends. Or for anyone for that matter. 

He lowered his head, the Keyblade disintegrated from his hand. Barbossa smirked.

“Take them all.” He commanded as the pirates, Nobodies and Heartless took the remaining people on deck to the Black Pearl. 

Sora tried to struggle, but it was futile as he couldn’t bring himself to move a single damn muscle. He came across as he managed to give a single look at the smirking captain, the monkey resting so proudly on his shoulder. 

“Looks like this challenge has been won by Barbossa.” He said smugly that made Sora want to beat him with the Keyblade. 

They were all forced onto the undamaged ship, the Nobodies still holding each of them unable to do anything but stand at the complete mercy of the cursed crew. 

Sora was pushed harshly to the wooden floor, he bit back the cry at the burns marring his side. But he had no time to tend to that agony Donald and Goofy were also tossed aside. The rest pushed in that had them all struggling to break free. He grunted, the lightheadedness returned, spreading in his forehead. Blue eyes glinted up to see the large Heartless floating above the cursed pirates.

That had to be the thing that’s making the Heartless in this world exist. But what he didn’t understand is why were there Nobodies. And why did the cursed pirates have control over them? Sora drifted gazed at all of the men, seeing if there’s something he can…—at that second, he saw someone familiar. 

“J-Jack…” He gasped.

The marooned pirate gazed back, unlike the others was tied with rope, clearly showing he was just as powerless as they were. 

Two pirates walked around waving their guns threateningly at the captive crew. “And if any of you so much as thinks the word “parley” I’ll have your guts for garters!”

The ruined Interceptor is now drifting and sinking to the bottom of the sea. 

Barbossa approached each person, smirking when he saw Elizabeth. Unlike the rest of the people, she was the only one not being help back by rope or those white creatures. Instead being held back by two cursed men; her brown gaze transforming into pure hate at him. “Where is Will!?” She demanded. 

That smirk on his face hadn’t lessen, he then turned to the sinking Interceptor. “I believe he is still on that crude ship of yours.”

The words were like a trigger because the Interceptor exploded.

Everyone watched in various forms of shock as the explosion set in erupted from the bottom, shooting all the wood and items into the air. The ship, a hollow shell of itself, and anyone inside… is…

“Will…” Elizabeth breathed aghast, her heart shattering.

Barbossa and the other pirates laughed, watching the ship go down with lovely interest.

Something in the woman snapped, her horror transforming into blind rage. “You… You GODLESS Pirate!” 

She, being the only one who wasn’t captive broke free from the men and went in to strike the man. But he had no trouble turning around, outbidding her in strength and holding her back.

“Welcome back miss.” The captain chattered grabbing her tightly, stopping her attacks. “I see you seemingly enjoyed our hospitality.” 

Her response was a spit to his face.

He barely winced but used one of his hands to calmly wipe it off his skin. “You took advantage of it last time.” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “It holds fair now you return the favour.”

The captain held no remorse to throw her in the pit of hungry pirates. She screamed as all the men went in to grab her. 

The trio jumped trying to break free to help her as she screamed, feeling multiple hands reaching to take advantage. 

**“Barbossa!”**

It felt like the underlying catalyst the second Will’s voice sounded out. Everyone turned to him, the men grasping Elizabeth even stopped. Her eyes widened upon seeing him standing on the rails of the ship. No injuries no burns, in his hand a pistol pointing towards the captain. “She goes free!” 

The captain didn’t look the least amount worried. “What’s in your head, boy?” 

“She goes free.” He repeated jumping off the rail and clicking the pistol to life. If his voice had any hatred that could murder anyone. It would be directed to Barbossa. 

The mousse blonde haired captained barked a laugh. “You’ve only got one shot, and we can’t die.” 

_“Don’t do anything stupid!”_ Jack warned in a loud whisper. 

Will gazed at the entirety of the situation. Seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy along with Elizabeth with their heads on the line… 

“You can’t.” He stated, the pistol drawing away from the pirate and ran back to the railing of the ship. Making sure to lean back so he could fall to the water with one tilt. The pistol now aimed under his chin. “But I can.”

“No Will!” Elizabeth screamed, trying to get out of the pirates’ tight holds.

Many of the cursed crew laughed. 

“Like that…” Jack mumbled disapprovingly, dropping his head in defeat. 

Barbossa rose a thick eyebrow up. “Who are you?”

“No one. _He’s no one!_ ” Jack yelped. “A distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew, twice removed! Lovely singing voice, though—”

“My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner!” He declared otherwise interrupted Jack’s lies. “His blood runs in my veins!” The pistol not leaving from under his jaw.

Almost immediately the cursed crew gasped.

“He’s a spitting image of ol’ Bootstrap Bill. Come back to haunt us!” One of the men shouted.

“On my word, do as I say. Or I’ll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones’ locker!” 

Barbossa’s face hardened. “Name you terms, Mr. Turner.” 

“Elizabeth goes free!”

“Yes, we know that, anything else?” Barbossa’s eyes sharpened at the younger. 

He turned to see the trio on the floor. “Release Sora, Donald and Goofy as well.” At the corner of his eye he noticed Jack attempting to motion to himself as well. 

He pointed to the rest of the people, “and the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!” 

Barbossa stepped forward, his face is still but docile to the terms. “Agreed.” 

Jack lowered his head once again in defeat. This poor bloke is going to be the death of him.


	11. (Ch35): You have to have to have this blood type to... -uncut-

* * *

_“Remember what I told you?”_

_“Oh for the love of the stars. Do you haaaave to remind me?”_

_“Clearly I do.”_

_“Ughh… what is it now?”_

_“Take this. Make sure to show this copy of blackmail information to the one in charge. Otherwise he won’t listen to you.”_

_“And you can't do it, becaaauuuse?”_

_“You still owe me.”_

_“Why you no good piece of—”_

* * *

Barbossa was a man of his word. 

There’s no denying it there, however. He’s not a kind one at it. 

Everyone who was not a cursed being were kept in binds. As per Will’s terms none of the members of the crew were not harmed. But that didn’t mean they were exactly treated with kindness. They were forced to the poles, tightened with rope as the cursed crew began speculating what they were going to do with the mortal humans. All of which had done this to pass the time, until they finally reached a shred of land. 

It where they all came to their final conclusion as to what they had intended.

Nobodies kept Will back who was struggling against their tight coils. Despite the fact that he hates and doesn’t trust pirates, he forgot the one important detail when making a deal with them.

Vicious grunts and sounds escaped his mouth when he saw the woman, the one he deeply cared for, being pushed toward the edge of the plank. Sora, Donald and Goofy weren’t that far off either, as the creatures had uncoiled around them to the be replaced with ropes.

But like before, they weren’t able to do anything when the guns were being pointed at the human crew.

Never. Trust. A. Pirate.

Seeing the swords directed toward Elizabeth made him see red. “Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!”

The pirate captain grabbed him by the neck. Forcing him against the pole of the ship, Will felt his head impact against the pole. But it was nothing compared to the sunken eyes glaring directly into him. 

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!” He dug his nails into his neck, smirking when he saw Will wince. “I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.”

The cursed pirates began to laugh, as Barbossa let him go. Another two pulled Will back, apparently the stretched Nobodies not getting in their way as one grabbed a dirtied rag and proceeded to gag Will. He grunted and struggled, but like before it was futile.

Barbossa joined in with the laughter, his dry voice becoming a sour mock. 

“Though it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine." He mentioned staring at Elizabeth for a moment before at Sora and the gang, he inched closer at the snarling boy. Who like will was still attempting to break free, his wrists were tied behind his back so either way, there’s not much he can do. 

"Or so young." The way how he tapped under Sora's chin had his two friends struggling against the pirates holding them tight. “If it weren’t for that poor lad’s demand, we could have easily sold ye to the black market. With looks like yours, you could easily be mistaken for a lass.”

He turned to the rest of the crew. “Don't it, lads?" 

Sora sharply pulled his head away, a dark V forming between his brows. But the random pirate that held the ropes tied around his wrists behind his back. (Nor did the weakness that still settled in his heart) allow him to attack the captain.

The cursed crew laughed. "Aye." 

They reached the island, but not exactly close enough that they can walk on the land. The distance would be a fair amount of swimming to reach the sand.

Elizabeth was sent first, seemingly as she was the only one who wasn’t bound. But her situation left little to no escape either way. With the swords prodding her to the edge of the plank, she had no choice but to actually walk the plank. 

“Off you go! Come on! Get on with it!” A random crew member chanted darkly. Followed by the captain’s monkey screeching at her. 

She stared down looking at the clear waters below her, she inhaled sharply. 

But one of the crew members wasn’t having it.

“Too long!” He declared and sharply stepped on the plank, making it shake with enough force that had Elizabeth losing her balance. She yelped before falling into the water.

“Elizabeth!” Sora screamed struggling against the pirate that held him tightly. 

“Throw them.” The captain said, the crew members grinned madly. The stronger of the pirates grabbing onto the anthropomorphic animals into the air. Without usage of their hands that’s all they yelled, screamed and kicked. But none of that held their safety as they were overthrown the ship and into the waters. 

“No!” Sora screamed finally breaking free from the pirate’s hold and running to the end where he saw his friends sink in the water.

Fear galloped in his heart but lasted less than a second when a dark presence took over again. He turned for a split moment, but a second too late when the Grim Reaper appeared behind him—he barely had a chance to see it’s soulless eyes

The next thing he knew was a white-hot pain across his middle, followed by multiple screams of various horrors then a deafening splash. The pain didn’t even hit him until after he opened his eyes, barely seeing through the sinking watery depths of the ocean. He couldn’t even scream as the pain, just as it came disappeared, his mind barely holding onto his consciousness. He managed to see a bright crimson stream, flowing into the water as it dissolved into the blue depths. 

The pain across his middle nulled as he sunk lower… the darkness of his vision swam for a minute then spreading. It’s funny… he loves the water… his vision blurred the further down he sunk.

_“Let it end…”_

That voice… he heard it before… he… for whatever prank Destiny held, he managed to see a dark silhouette coming near him.

Was… was someone diving into the water after him? He made out a hand reaching for him…—

… then darkness. 

0o0

Hooded green eyes watched silently as he saw everything fall. He heeded no mind to interact nor intervene, as he figured it was always best for fate to play out its game. Though he will admit, it might’ve been on the temping side to make sure the Keyblade Wielder doesn’t die on them. Perhaps it might’ve been too hasty to let the Grim Reaper out of it’s confines so soon.

And yet,

the marooned man lifted the unconscious wielder out of the water.

A smile spread on his lips. Well, turns out his worries have been solved. Perhaps he will get to see this game to the end. 

A dark corridor formed behind him. All he needs to do is wait it out. 

After all, everything is going according to plan. 

0o0

“Sora!” The duck shouted when he saw Jack pulled a motionless Sora out of the water, over his shoulder. Elizabeth rapidly pulled the rope restraints off of the duck’s hands. Giving him a chance to see Sora. The three immediately went vivid when Jack laid the unconscious and bleeding boy onto the white sand. 

A shocked expression casted on the pirate’s face. He crouched down to then reach the hem of darken (but strangely not cut) navy shirt, just high enough to reveal the horrific slash across the boy's stomach that was bleeding like a river. He also noticed a bit of a burn on his side that has yet to be treated. But that wasn’t the matter of importance, as blood started pooling down off the blanching skin and onto the untouched sand. He winced, “this isn’t good…” 

Donald manifested his wand immediately casting the strongest curing spell on the unconscious Keyblade wielder. The wound shrunk, slowing the bleeding to a stop, as the wound and burn (thankfully) disappeared, Destiny bless that it didn’t leave a scar this time. But the paleness of his usual tanned skin hadn’t darkened. 

Elizabeth’s brown eyes widened in horror, seeing the youngest unmoving and practically on the verge of death. 

“W-What do we do!?” Goofy cried out falling beside his friend. 

Jack rapidly hunched over the boy, his hands going on the boy’s chest in a matter of seconds he began to compress against his ribs. Pushing his arms up and down multiple times. 

Donald was jittering, staying by his Sora's side as Goofy held him back to prevent interruption. Panic surging inside their hearts as the boy would not wake. 

But seeing as this was doing nothing, Elizabeth could not take it anymore. She rapidly got to the boy’s side as well. 

“Move.” She commanded. 

Jack stared at her in surprise, “beg your pardon?”

“Move!” She shouted, even going as far as pushing Jack out of the way. He lifted his hands up in defense. And scooted to give the lady room. She quickly took over and pushed against his torso at a faster rate and with more strength. 

Surprised to see at her composed nature as well as right amount of force, just about enough to nearly crack the boy’s ribs. She huffed and pushed a counted number of times before finally placing her mouth over his and breathed in air. His lungs expanded for a moment then she separated her face from his and repeated the motion. 

“Come on…” She gasped continuing to press against the unconscious boy’s chest. “Don’t do this Sora!” 

“It’s not going to work.” Jack muttered getting up, earning a shared glare from both Donald and Elizabeth, but he waved his arms in a shrug and took his leave. 

She pressed her mouth over the boy’s and breathed in more into his lungs again. Taking the specific rhythm as she repeated and repeated and repeated. 

And yet… the boy’s pale face hasn’t stirred. 

“Sora, please...” Elizabeth whimpered off continuing the repercussion. Feeling the ribs under her hands crack. "You can't go saving me and not live yourself!" 

Tears formed in the three's eyes.

No. No. **No.**

Elizabeth could barely hold herself as a tiny wail escaped her lips. “Please…” 

Jack returned his expression neutral as he stepped closer. He hunched over the boy, clearly dismissing the situation. And before anyone knew it, wherever the heck he got it. Dumped a dark bottle’s contents over the boy’s face. 

Elizabeth screamed pulling back at the rum's splash, and Donald jumped in exploding rage. 

His face steamed with anger. “Why you—!” 

“Look!” Goofy yelped stopping the duck from going on a murder case. Everyone turned to the boy. The smell and the splash of the rum had the boy reacting harshly. Blue eyes snapped open as he took a large intake of air sucked in his mouth. Before sputtering into a violent coughing fit. 

Elizabeth immediately pushed herself away, as the boy turned to his side vomiting the saltwater and drops of rum out of his mouth. 

“SORA!” His two friends screamed, barely restricting themselves from pouncing onto the boy as he coughed and panted harshly. It’s only when Sora seemed to calm his coughs when his friends attacked him with hugs. 

Holding his upper body in a firm but gentle hug. 

“You’re okay! You’re okay!” They chanted as tears slipped from their eyes. 

The boy breathed harshly, feeling lungs and face burn, ribs flaring and throat raw. The lightheadedness from before felt worst than last time; his vision partially blurry but able to make out everything. 

“Hey, come now, let the lad breath. Nearly bled to death.” Jack advised standing near, before tilting his bottle up and drinking its contents. Again. 

Shaky blue eyes stared at the pirate, recalling his face being the last thing he remembered seeing before passing out. “Y-You… saved me.” 

Jack brought the bottle down and gave him a solid look. “But of course.” 

Then he took another deep drink from the bottle. 

“Where in Blazes did you get that.” Elizabeth demanded. 

Jack put the ale down from his lips. He didn’t answer her immediately, but instead looked around to see their situation. Trapped on island, with no way off. Nearly had the kid dying on them. Ah! And with the only ship that could take them at least to a more civilized place is sailing away along with his crew. 

Jack’s features darkened. “That’s the second time I’ve watched that man take my ship.” 

“Then what are you waiting for!?” Elizabeth stated. “Let’s go after them!” 

Jack shook his head. “Nigh.” 

The group gaped at him, Donald looked shocked, “wha…?”

The older man shrugged lazily; stood straighter and walked his way into the small jungle of the crescent island. 

Leaving behind a dumbstruck group.

Wait… **What?!**

“Now hang on a second!” Elizabeth shouted raising to her feet first and marching after the lone pirate.

The trio stared at each other in synch, it would’ve been comedic if it had not been for their predicament. Sora went to follow after Elizabeth’s idea, but the second he even moved to sit up his head almost had him falling back on the sand.

“Easy Sora, you can’t just move so suddenly.” Goofy said, hands on his shoulders.

But Sora wasn’t listening to that protest, instead he tried to get back up again. But that stupid blood loss of his made it nearly damn impossible. “C-come on, we need to go see them.”

“But Sora.” Donald breathed.

Again, Sora wasn’t having it, so he tried to get back up, his head and muscles protesting, but he mustered through. Managing to get himself at least standing on his feet mostly. He went for a step, but he almost ate sand. Again, had Goofy not helped him beforehand.

“Well, at least let us help you.” The captain of the royal guard insisted.

Sora gave him a weak chapped smile and nodded. It was a little bit of a rough start, but Sora managed to get a few steps in with some help before only relying on his friends a bit. They entered the jungle, and thanks to Destiny that the duo hadn’t made it far from the beach.

“Jack wait! You can’t be serious!” Elizabeth shouted.

“And I already said, we won’t be able to catch them.” He replied after knocking on one of the trees. “’sides, it wouldn’t matter if we do get off this island.”

For a moment neither one could believe his words, “you don’t mean that. Do you?” 

The pirate turned to the trio, did another casual shrugged and went back to knocking the palm tree bark. “Aye. The Black Pearl is uncatchable. No way to get it now in this situation.” 

“But why?!” Elizabeth questioned further, “I heard stories of you being marooned on an island before!”

“Aye, that is correct, in fact it was this island we stand on.” Jack added casually.

“Then I don’t see the problem, we can escape in the same way.” Sora argued as well. 

“To what point and purpose, boy.” He sharply turned. “The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a lot of sails hidden that bodice,” he motioned to Sora’s tiny body. “Unlikely.”

“But we can’t stay here and do nothing!” Donald protested.

Elizabeth nodded furiously. “We need to—” 

“Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.” He faced away from the group and returned to walking away, knocking on a fourth tree.

“But you’re captain Jack Sparrow.” She pestered following to his left. “You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of East India Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot!” 

For a moment Jack stilled, turning to see the female with a quick grin. “So you heard.”

“How did you escape last time?” Donald asked with a cross of his arms. And just like that, all the bragging snide vanished. Jack turned around not facing them.

“I believe he aske you a question.” Elizabeth all but hissed.

“Last time I was here a grand total of three days.” He said in a low voice, “Last time… the rum runners used this Island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off.” 

He lifted a secret door, the sand covering it slipped off the wooden passage as he walked down the small fleet of steps. “From the looks of things, they’ve long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.” 

He lifted a long bottle filled with brown liquid, the same liquid as his opened one. Sora silently spluttered, isn’t that the thing Jack threw on his face?!

Elizabeth looked disgusted as he came out holding three bottles of ale. “So that’s it then.” 

He stepped out into the sand his face unreadable.

“That the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach. Drinking Rum.” 

A semi-mocking grin grew on his features, lifting his arms holding the three different bottles in hand. “Welcome to the Caribbean love.” 

He pushed her aside and handed her a drink before heading over to the beach where they were just marooned on.

It was like a balloon popped all their joy.

“Gwarsh, I imagined that story a lot more differently.” 

Sora deflated. “You and me both.”

...

Sora doesn’t know how to feel about this. He really doesn’t.

Should he say something? Should he stop them? Should he remind them of their plight?

What should he do? 

What ever was left of the day was almost gone. As the bright, sunny day aged to dusk and currently, their “skilled” pirate was prancing around. Drunk he might add, around the fire. Clearly having no worry about what he was doing, and how he was doing it. And to make matters worse Elizabeth, the one who everyone thought was sensible wasn’t opposed to it either.

 **None** of this was helping their problem.

So, here they are. Stuck on island. With no way off of it. 

And they were dancing and drinking. 

Sora rubbed his both sides of his temple. 

_“—We’re devils, we’re black sheep! We’re really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! A pirates life for me!”_ They sang

“I love this song!” Jack shouted happily, spinning around while taking another swing of his drink. 

“I feel like this is going to take us real bad…” Donald grumped leaning back, probably on a verge of headache too.

“Yup…” Sora agreed bitterly, bringing his legs up higher to his chest. 

“Gee, you think maybe there might be a way out?” Goofy thought outloud.

“At this point, I’d be happy if an angry whale would pop by and take us out of here.” Donald slumped besides the unhappy brunet. 

“Heck, even Montro would be nice.” Sora added just as sourly. 

_“Really! Bad eggs!”_ Jack sprouted out throwing his rum bottle into the air before collapsing on the sand on his back

“When I get the Pearl back,” he added out, “I’m gonna teach it to the whole—and we’ll sing it all the time.” 

_*If we get back to the Pearl.*_ Sora mentally rolled his eyes.

“And you will be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main!” Elizabeth giggled sitting down next to him. 

“Not unless we get off this island first.” Donald spoke out. 

“Wherever we want to go, we go. That’s what a ship is.” Jack explained. “It’s not just a keel and a hull and a deck with sails. That’s what a ship needs. But not what it is.” 

Sora rose a brow. At this point there wasn’t much he could do to convince this drunk pirate otherwise. “What do you mean?” 

“What a ship is, what the Black Pearl is… it’s freedom.” 

Goofy rose an eye ridge up. “Freedom?” 

Jack waved a hand towards the ocean. “Aye. Freedom, mate. It's about living on the edges, with no law nor,” he faced Elizabeth who put the glass down. “Or nosy Commodore keepin’ ye down." He sat straighter as everyone stared at him. "It's about followin' yer heart.” 

Sora’s expression softens, a hand touching his chest. “Your heart?” 

“Is that why you live a life of debauchery and destruction? Tormenting people? Such a nice heart you have.” The woman stated sarcastically. Oh… Guess she really wasn’t drunk after all. 

Jack gave her an expecting look. "Never said me heart was good, lass. It just wants freedom."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, there is such a thing as too much freedom." 

"Never been such a thing as too much freedom." Jack responded almost just as snippy. 

“But wouldn’t that counteract each other?” Goofy pondered, “I mean isn’t that why the law order exists?”

“Sure, sure that may be true my furry canine.” Jack slurred, “but not everone is gonna follow it. That’s what us Pirates are fer.”

“But without law it would be nothing but chaos.” Elizabeth argued.

“But without chaos there would be no law.” Jack countered just as snippy.

“…”

Well isn’t that getting awkward.

Seeing the two opposing sides Sora pushed himself up, dusting the bits of sand off his pants. “Sora?”

“I’ll be back, just need some fresh air.” He told Goofy and eased himself away from the fire pit. The first few steps felt like a relief to the boy. It did well to help with some of the lingering effects from earlier that day. And with a bit of a hi-potion he felt almost good as new. The cooler air gave the boy a sense of ease, but at the same time a shroud of worry. Clearly, they’re wasting their time here, while Will and the others were stuck in Barbossa’s dirty clutches. 

Who knows what those cursed pirates are doing to them.

“There’s gotta be a way out of this island.” He muttered. 

“Then maybe, instead of sulking it down here. You shout get moving.” 

The brunet spun around, never getting to react fast enough when a tall woman dressed in a white baggy sleeved dress with a brown leather bodice with teal colored eyes staring at him. He posed himself defensively. 

“Who are you!?” He demanded, pushing his dominant hand behind him, ready to summon his key if needed. 

The woman only stared at him, he could see a small smirk spreading on her lips. “Gee, and I thought Snoody was bad.”

Sora gave her a weird look. Snoody? 

She turned back at him, “listen, I hear you and your friends got stuck in a doozy. And I think I might be able to help.” 

Sora took a couple of steps back. He couldn’t exactly read this woman; he wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or trying to trick him.

And if there’s anything he learned about this world, the people here aren’t as nice. “Likely story. How stupid do you think I am?” He spat.

She looked ready to laugh, “do you really want me to answer that.”

Her answer was a Keyblade manifesting in his hand and pointing it at her. She examined the blade, her eyes widening slightly at it. Sora tried to get another gander at her aging face, but again he was surprised that he couldn’t read anything.

He didn’t want to drop his guard with her. 

“Your choice,” she shrugged brushing a long strand of graying black hair behind her ear. “But do know. You could be missing a huge opportunity here.”

She almost smiled at his feisty demeanor and how quickly it changed to confusion. “What do you mean?”

The strange woman turned around so that her back faces him. "Let’s just say I’m working with someone _you happen to know_.” 

Sora stared at her puzzled even lowering his Keyblade a bit. “Someone I know?” 

SHe turned around again to see him, “and with the Royal British Navy.” 

Sora rose a brow to his hairline. 

“The British Navy?!” The words rang like an alarm bell in his head. “You mean they’re here? Right now!?”

Her smile almost became playful. “Yup.”

She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, making the boy glanced over. The moon barely laminating the outline of a large ship with fancy sails in the distance. His eyes widening at the vessel, rescue!?

There were millions of questions running in his brain. Many possible conclusions swimming in there and trying to float the surface. “J-just how…?” 

“Let’s just say our interests currently coincide right now. So I made a temporary _"truce"_ to be acquainted with them.” The woman added as a side note.

Sora’s expression hadn’t changed.

She smiled at his reaction, “trust me what I say this, you’re better coming with me to the Commodore’s ship.” She added, then glancing over to the large fire of their camp. 

He gaped at her. “Wait Commodore? You mean—”

“Man who’s in charge of the army, wears a weird powdered wig. Has a stick up his ass the size of wiffle bat? Yup that’s him.”

Sora could only stare at her in awe. 

“On a side note, you might also wanna hide your animal friends. I don’t think the British Navy will treat them all too kindly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, about that thing between Barbossa and Sora. There is nothing going on between them. 
> 
> I’ve seen this happen so many times in fanfiction (not so much on in this fandom, but in other fandoms) where they take one of the characters (both male and female) and feminize them and become “potential sex objects” whether they have had sex or not. I can assure you this is not the case. Barbossa and the rest of the crew are Pirates. They would do anything to get a bit of extra gold in their pockets. 
> 
> As far as they are aware of Sora’s gender identity, they believe he’s male, (just like how Sora would want it), like a lot of the other characters in this story. But they do see Sora's inevitable "female" features, so nonetheless like a lot of people, they just see Sora as a pretty boy (like most anime characters, amirite?)


	12. (Ch35): New Appearances and Mistakes -uncut-

* * *

“But we got to save Will!”

“No!”

That seemed to be the cycle that Elizabeth and her father had been at. 

“But Father!”

“You’re safe now. We’ll return to Port Royal immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates.” Her father argued, clearly not being swayed by her pleas.

After hitching a ride from the mysterious woman, the once stranded group now sailed on the government boat. Thankfully Sora had taken the woman’s advice and convinced Donald to shrink Goofy and himself to hide in Sora’s pockets. He wasn’t sure how the British Royal Navy would react to seeing a human size dog and duck. This probably lessened their chances of being thrown into the world’s jail. (Which according to Jack isn’t actually a nice experience). 

Though that can be debatable, considering how many guns and eyes Sora and Jack had on them. (He’ll have to thank Elizabeth later for her protection). 

“Then we condemn him to death!” She shouted after her father as he walked away from her. Her brown eyes glaring at both Norrington and her father. 

“The boy’s fate is… regrettable, but so is his decision to engage in piracy.” The governor said. 

“He did it save my life!” Elizabeth shouted frantically. “He risked everything to make sure nothing would happen to me!” 

“If it hadn’t been for him she wouldn’t be here!” Sora argued further.

“If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion.” Jack interrupted. “The Pearl was listing to scuppers after the battle. She won’t make good time.” 

The unammed woman who found them chuckled at his suggestion. “Are you, seriously saying it’s best to go after it?” 

“Absolutely not.” Norrington said firmly.

“Think about it mate. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean.” He taunted, “how can you pass that up?” 

“By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself.” Norrington stated strictly then sharply turning around to walk up the higher deck. 

“Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me.” Elizabeth said chasing after him. 

“You know, they have a point.” The same unnamed woman said, nearly stopping the Admiral in his tracks. “After all, if the failure in _Spanish Main transit_ didn’t stop you before. Why should this?” 

Norrington quickly spun around, eyes glaring into the woman’s unnatural turquoise ones. “Think about it, you finally getting rid of all those pirates, may… or not help your reputation.” 

It had been so small, so slight but the woman saw the man’s stoic features crack. “I don’t believe that personal conflicts have a single thing to take importance in this matter. So, I suggest that you leave _the scroll_ and get off this ship. You’ve have overstayed your welcome.” 

His voice was borderline on a hiss and a growl. But this is only amusing to her. She rolled her eyes. “Uh, correction. You’re not exactly better at making decisions yourself. After all, I brought you your future wife and the pirate that escape.”

“I beg your pardon.” Jack pulled.

She ignored him, “and need I remind you. We. Had a deal.” She reminded cynically, looking into his eyes that are silently raging at her. 

In the mist of all of the information, Sora had focused more on one thing. His eyes nearly bulge out. Wait a minute…! Elizabeth is supposed to be **marrying this man?!**

This same man that nearly locked him up in jail!? What the heck!?

“So unless you’re willing to throw everything out of the window, you are going to help these people with their situation.” The black-haired woman warned.

Everyone stopped breathing, every face covered in a different mixture of emotions at what just happened. Even Norrington was speechless.

“I like this lass.” Jack commented, breaking the ice. 

After a moment, the Commodore composed himself, his expression forming anger. “Our negotiation only required that I help you find the boy. Nothing more.” 

Sora blinked and turning to the mysterious woman, _*she was looking for me?*_

 _“Very well,_ _I will help you find the boy on the condition you help me find Elizabeth. As well as return that scroll you and your miscreates have stolen; by any means necessary._ ” She reinstated, heavily copying the man’s accent for affect. Her smirk growing when she saw the man's brown eyebrows twitch. “Ooooorr… you’re a liar oppose to a man of his word.” 

Oh, how she has him wrapped around her finger.

Her gaze intensified. “And by the looks of it, I say you still have one more thing to do.” 

The man’s face glowered with silent rage. “Another word and I will have you and that boy forcefully cast off of my ship.” 

“You and I both know that not true.” She showed no fear to the man her smirk ever growing. Before anyone had the chance to act she pulled a single roll—no a scroll out of her satchel. “I’ll have you know I have more copies of this little important paper that are just _waiting_ to either burn or be sent to _the higher officials_. I believe Commander Becket would just _love_ to read this.” 

Sora sworn he saw the man’s face pale a couple of shades.

Norrington looked ready to attack the woman, and perhaps was going to. Had Elizabeth not gotten in between them. 

“Please.” Elizabeth quickly pleaded, “this is the only thing I’m asking you of this James.” Her throat flared, “as a wedding gift.”

Norrington’s face contorted to shock, as did everyone (minus the woman) else around her. 

“Elizabeth?” Her father intoned coming around to his daughter’s side. “Are you accepting the Commodore’s proposal?” 

Her expression didn’t change, “I am.” 

“A wedding!” Jack sounded out from the back, “I love weddings. Drinks all around!” 

No one was laughing.

Especially Elizabeth. Her heart felt like it’s being ripped out horrendously. 

...

The seas are sending them mercy, as the small ship's surface gently plowed through the late night's seemingly calm ocean. The winds on the other hand were stronger, with just enough power to knock anyone if they slackened and demonstrated weakness. It’s also perfect because it was not only in their favor in hitting against the sails. This ship was clearly not made for speed, but the gales managed to make up for that weakness to reach their destination. 

At least one of the bonuses of this vessel was the small segment of luxury and space to give the group some rest. Or at least that was the idea, but despite the number of hours they had until they reached the Isla de Muerta, Sora spent the majority of the time at the nose of the ship. (Granted with soldiers keeping a close eye on him). 

Other than that, it was smooth sailing throughout the trip. Sora couldn’t help but admit, that this felt, nice. Maybe not as adventurous as he would hoped, but at least he can ride on a ship again. Just being sorta a downgrade considering the rules and limited freedom this time around. Well, at least the night air was feeling nice.

“You think we’ll have a chance this time?” Sora asked Jack who seemed to have gotten the same idea and settled by the younger. (He’s sure the only reason the navy are letting them with a bit of freedom was because of Elizabeth, and that weird lady). He’s not sure what her deal is, but something about her seemed… strange.

He wasn’t sure what her deal, purpose was, or what she was trying to accomplish.

She somehow managed to get some information to blackmail the commodore. A man who Sora thought would be in control of every single tiny aspect. And yet, somehow got the drop on him. Actually now that he thought about it, she wasn’t just strange, she was weird. Why is she willing to help them? As far as he was concerned, what ever they’re doing, her interests correlate with him or something like that? And that she...

That she... That's right. They both know someone? Who is this person that he knows?

Was there someone else that he knows… maybe—

“Twice never hurt anyone.” Jack stated interrupting Sora from his thoughts.

Jack leaned over the rails and letting the wind blow into their faces and hair. The pirate glanced down at his compass then back into the dark seas. “But then again, twice was never really my lucky dice chance.” 

Even despite it having a joking tone in his voice, it made something lurched inside of Sora. “Well, let’s hope that’s not the case.” 

Jack didn’t respond, as instead he glanced back at compass, the same two hands spinning vigorously as before.

“Looks like you two are bonding.”

The new voice had Sora spinning around to see them. Jack wasn’t as quick, but he did turn as well.

And it was only the strange woman.

There was a tiny pulse of familiarity from her appearance alone. Like he’s seen her before… but at the same time, nothing.

There was a warmth that began to form in his left jacket’s pocket. But he didn’t react, as he only stared at her and her inhuman blue eyes. And for a split moment he felt like he needed to speak to her. Having disappeared right after their Commodore interrogation/negotiation, somehow hiding on the boat without him seeing her for the few hours until now. 

She turned to him, her almost glowing eyes staring him down, the warmth in his pocket got warmer.

She stared him down, and for a moment Sora almost hunched back from the intensity of her stare. Then—

She broke into a small laugh, “geeze, are you that tense for the upcoming battle or what?” 

“H-huh?” He stammered.

The woman chuckled again, and for a split-second Sora heard something off about her voice. So small that he could have completely missed it. She sounded… younger…?

She glanced away from Sora and up ahead, “looks like we’re here.” She turned around, waving a hand, “you two better get ready. We’re reaching our destination in a few.”

Again, his thoughts were ripped away when he turned to see what she was meaning. And sure enough, it was the same rocks from before, meaning they finally made it to the island. He glanced at Jack who pocketed his compass away. 

Seeing Jack put in his hand in his pocket, Sora thought about the warmth in his. He “casually” placed his hands in his, and felt the small stone, as expected and to his shock it felt warm.

But just as quickly as he felt it, the crystal immediately cooled back to it’s original temperature. 

W-wha…?

“Oi! You comin’?”

Sora blinked back to reality, noticing Jack waving his hand in a circular motion. Sora quickly removed his hand out of his pocket and raced over to the other edge of the deck.

...

“You can’t seriously be doing this!?” Yelled Elizabeth in the distance, struggling against the soldiers who were trying to push her inside the cabin. 

“It is far too dangerous Elizabeth.” Her father advised stepping near her. 

“I will not stay put!” She screamed, pushing against the two men holding her. “I need to go too!”

“You’re better off staying on the ship, Lass.” Jack said walking towards the commotion. 

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with him, but he is right Elizabeth.” Norrington said coming besides his fiancée. 

Her brow eyes crossed dangerously at everyone. “I will do no such thing! Will could die in there!” 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Dear William will be fine. Trust me.” 

“I am not a fool, Jack.” She glared struggling against her hold again. “I’m not going to put Will’s life in the hands of a scoundrel!” 

“Then trust me instead!” Sora said quickly, everyone turned to the young boy. The blonde woman stared down at him, glancing into those pure blue eyes. They were glowing with life, with such a fierce determination and pleading trust.

“I’ll make sure he comes back. If it’s the last thing I do.” His words are so… sincere. 

A lingering fear settled in her heart, but… for some reason something inside of her told her to trust this young one. That whatever he promises he makes; he keeps or dies trying. She closed her own eyes finally relaxing in her hold. “Alright… Sora… I beg of you, please bring Will back safely.”

He reached out for her, his hand grasping her own that had her staring back at the younger. “We will.” 

She stared pleadingly into his eyes; he gave her a weak smile. Until Norrington “cleared” his throat, clearly demonstrating his displeasure with their contact.

He let go of her hand as the two men gently guided her in. This time she entered the cabin willingly. But not before giving a look over her shoulder once more at Sora when the doors closed behind her, loudly.

... 

Within the few minutes, everyone quickly got into their positions. The large ship was within the island’s range, anchored to the side of the peaked rocks, _just_ barely in view across from the Black Pearl. They took advantage of the fog that permanently settled around the island as a cover. It was thick enough to make it hard to see anywhere around them, but in their position, they had a perfect view of the dark pirate ship. 

“I don’t care for this situation.” Norrington stated lowering the telescope he was using. “Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush.”

Jack leaned forward. “Not if you’re the one doing the ambushing.” 

“Explain.” The admiral commanded shortly. 

“Zara and I go in and get Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. Your mates return to the dauntless and blast them with your cannons.” He pointed to the mouth of the cave while he leaned his tattooed wrist over the man’s shoulder. 

Norrington wasn’t convinced. “And why should I let you go.” 

"I can take them to the cave myself. As, an extra bonus. That way you won’t have to worry about losing one of your own men." The single female added close to the ship's edge near the lifeboats. Her stupid smirk growing on her lips that made the Commodore want to rip off her face.

Jack grinned and nodded, “a bonus indeed! What do you have to lose?” 

“Nothing I’d lament being rid of.” He spat using the tip of his rifle to remove the pirate’s limb. 

“Then you better get started.” The unnamed woman said mockingly, adjusting the ropes that would lower one of the small row boats. “After all, you wouldn’t want to have everything be at the “bottom of the sail”. Now would you?” 

The commodore was at the tip of his patience with these people. Especially with this foul woman. “Just get going. And with this.” He faced her head on, his eyebrows crunching in further frustration. “Our deal is **off the line**.” He threatened. 

But she only gave him a full-blown grin. “Exactly why I offered to take them in your men’s place.”

She reached within her brown satchel to pull something out. “Don’t worry. I already planned to leave after this.” 

She extended her arm to pull the scroll of paper in view. “Don’t worry, the rest of the copies are already burning into nothing as we speak.” 

He glared as she waved it in front of him.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” She taunted, letting go of the secret information. 

He snatched the blackmail material away from her grasp, “the same cannot be said. Miss—” 

“Gemma.” 

The admiral eyed her suspiciously. “Very well, miss Gemma.” 

She smiled before separating herself from the ship and climbing down the rope to the smaller rowboat. “Fair travels.” 

As the smaller boat began rowing away, taking the three bodies he pocketed the blackmail material in his coat. 

“I really hate that woman.” He seethed. 

...

“So… who exactly are you?” Sora asked once they were out of range of the navy. Not to mention let Donald and Goofy poking their heads out and breath out fresh hair.

(Jack still hasn't, or will he get used to that).

She paused her rowing momentarily, “no one important really.” 

Sora tilted his head a bit, face deadpanning. “What?”

Gemma rolled her eyes, (which looked weirder now that Sora was closer), since the large pupils took up at least 70 percent of her unnatural irises. Is even possible for them to be that large _naturally?_ "Trust me kid. You’re better off not knowing.” 

But that only made Sora even more confused, what does she mean he’s better off not knowing? 

Jack not curious about her identity sat forward, curious. “How did you get in contact with the Royal British Navy? Nonetheless get that snazzy commodore to listen to ye.” 

She snorted a laugh, “were you not paying attention?”

“Yes, but you don’t exactly hand the _details_.” The pirate said, making sure to stress on the last word. 

She only smiled sweetly at him. “Let’s just say I know _people_ whose really good at their jobs.”

Sora’s heart dropped to his stomach. _W-what!?_

* * *

_“Let’s just say I’m working with someone you happen to know.” _

* * *

“Y-you.”

“Hmm?” She faced him.

“You said that we both know someone.”

She tilted her head, “yeah, I did.”

Somehow the words got lodged in his throat. His question not coming to fruition despite how much his brain wanted it. And all that came out was a small squeak. 

Everyone turned to him. 

The woman made a weird face, “um… okay?”

Thankfully Sora’s burning embarrassment came to a whole 180 when the small boat was reaching the mouth of the cave. The oars gently floated the vessel at a section where the land was sturdy enough for them to stand on.

The woman was the first one to get off, stretching her back as the others followed.

Sora pulled an elixir as Donald and Goofy stepped onto the land. She watched in mild amazement when the duck waved his staff. Purple magic sparkles glittered everywhere, temporally staining the two Disney residents as they grew back to their normal sizes.

It was amusing to see Jack almost back away from it. She smiled in relief, “looks like this is where we split.” 

“Beg your pardon?” Jack inquired. 

She looked like she wanted to laugh. “Did you honestly think I was going to fight with your guys? Look, I’m only trying to pay back a debt that I owe. And now that I got you a lead, I’m outta of here.” 

“A debt?” Goofy asked.

“Yeeeaahh, what do you mean?” Donald also questioned suspiciously with a lift of his eye ridge.

She shrugged, “the only thing I can say, is that I wish all of you luck.” She faced Sora, “and if you ever meet Snoody, tell him hi for me.” 

Sora had just about enough with her circling dialogue. “Wait, what are you talking about? And who the hell is Snoody!?”

But she gave him one last annoying smile before bolting into a run. Clearly spreading as much distance to get away from them. Sora was about to go after her, but a grip around his bicep didn’t allow him. He turned around to face Jack who shook his head. “Never mind her lad, we have something else to do.”

As much as Sora hated it, he knew Jack was right. So reluctantly the two—er, the five of them secretly made their way inside the cave mouth.

“Looks like no one is around here.” Sora mentioned lowly but glancing at the piles of treasure scattered across the floor and walls. It was just like the Cave of Wonders in Aladdin’s world. 

The traveling trio couldn’t help but gasp at the piles and piles of wealth.

Donald especially as he’s sure taking a long look around at the immense piles of gold. Different kinds of jewels and treasures that lay in all around the rotund cavern. Some of which remained drowned in pools of water that littered the cave.

The duck even was reaching for some of that gold had Jiminy, not jumped on Donald’s hat.

“No. No.” The cricket reminded, waving a finger. The duck quacked in a huff and crossed his arms. continued to steer him away from the unneeded greed.

They silently passed through Moonlight Nook, and the tension was real. And getting heavier by the second. And it didn’t help that the sounds of cursed pirates cheering and laughing got louder by the second. 

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Jack said, answering Sora’s earlier remark. They inched closer towards the end of the nook, as they got closer, they could hear the voices of the cursed pirates up ahead. 

Looks like they’ll be getting their work cut out for them after all. 

“Look over there!” Sora called out the second they saw the group of pirates chanting. And in the dead center of it all, is Will, being held down by two other pirates. Head hung over the chest with Barbossa holding a long silver knife in his fingers. He couldn’t see the captain’s face, but he could feel the malicious intent he radiated. 

Sora was fully prepared to scamper in and made a bolt for it—a firm hold over his shoulder prevented him. “Hold on.” Jack whispered. “You’re better off staying right here.” 

Sora shrugged his hand off, “but Jack we can’t just—” 

“ _Sora_. Listen.” He spoke moving so that he was in front of the boy. Who was too surprised to hear his name finally be pronounce right to react back. 

“Look, you and your animal friends. Don’t make the same mistake that poor bloke over there did.” He pointed to said man. “For now, just stay hidden.”

“But what about—”

Jack shook his head, interrupting the boy’s question. 

“Listen. I’m going to head over there. I want you three to stay hidden. Scatter around the cave, but whatever you do. Don’t be spotted.” His voice turned seriously grave. That accent he carried was suddenly dropped. The trio couldn’t react to any of that…

“Whatever happens, don’t move from your spots. Don’t reveal yourselves. At all." He stood straighter. 

“Wait for the signal, and when I do. I want you all to **_unleash hell_**.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Jack ever dropped the accent he carries in the movies. If he doesn't, well let's just pretend he can when the time and situation really matter


	13. (Ch35): The Final Moment -uncut-

* * *

The depth of the cave isn’t as grand like Sora thought it was when Will described it.

It was a standard cave, with multiple openings, and plenty of shallow dips to hide in when he and the others scattered. Where Sora stood was near the back end of the cavern, getting a perfect view of the cursed chest and Will still being hunched over.

All of his temptation went to go help Will. But stayed back, surely Jack has a plan, right…? 

_Speaking of which_ , he could Jack moving closer to the group of pirates. He’s wandering cautiously, stepping over the piles of gold coins. He made it close to the first pirate in the very back of the crowd. 

“Excuse me.” He said absentmindedly as he slipped by the pirates who stuttered in shock as he filtered through more. 

“Begun by blood. By blood…—” Barbossa trailed off, eyes widening upon seeing the familiar marooned man. 

Jack waved his arms, stopping the man’s ritual entirely. 

Will rose his head at the sudden stop, brown eyes widening, “Jack!” 

“It’s not possible.” Barbossa managed out.

“Not probable.” Jack corrected.

The captive blacksmith shackled against the two pirates’ hands. “Where’s Elizabeth!?” 

“Safe, like I promised.” Jack shrugged as he slithered to the front. “She’s set to marry Norrington, like she promised. And you get to die for her like you promised. See, we’re all men of our word.” He explained, “except for Elizabeth, who is fact a woman.” 

Sora who was watching this (in utter confusion he might add), peered his head out a little further. 

“Oh Shut Up!” Barbossa hissed loudly motioning his blade at the other man. “How in the blazes did you get off that Island?”

Jack simply smirked at the mutinous captain. "You see, Hector, when you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate—I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Barbossa snorted, “well then, I won't be makin' that mistake again." He plucked his rifle out and pointed it at Jack, just as another pirate gripped Jack by the shoulder.

It took everyone inside of Sora to not jump right then and there. Part of him wondering what is this guy doing?! If he continues this, it might be over… he then took a small breath. Not yet.

 _*Wait for the signal.*_ He reminded himself, he just wait for the signal.

“You don’t want to be doing that mate.” Jack stated carefully. 

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at him. “No. I really think I do.” 

Jack shrugged casually, “your funeral.” 

The captain rolled his eyes, “then do tell me. Why don’t I want to be doing it?” He questioned and lowered his pistol.

“Well because…” Jack quickly slapped the large pirate’s hand off his shoulder. “The HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore waiting for you.” He strode up the rock that housed the chest of the Aztec gold. 

“The HMS?!” One pirate with a fake eye gasped.

Almost immediately the pirates began to murmur amongst themselves. Some looked panic, others looked shocked. A few voicing out their concerns and rage louder than others.

With the new information and the changing mood of his crew; the immediate expression of the captain’s face melted with shock. He pointed the rifle at the marooned pirate. “Why you. You sneaky son of a—"

“Just hear me out mate.” Jack interrupted, “there is a chance for ye save yer skins. If you order yer men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best.” Some of the murmurs died down, many of which actually laughed.

But Jack ignored that, “Robert’s your uncle, Fanny’s your aunt… there you are with two ships. The makings of your own fleet.”

Sora who had been hiding behind a rock nearly sounded out his shock. But instead managed a low hiss, “what’s he doing?!”

Goofy who was also listening intently, is confused, is he hearing right? Is Jack really intending to betray them and the army? 

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him!” Donald quacked, but Jiminy in his head shushed him.

“You’ll take the grandest as your flagship and who’s to argue?”

Some pirates glanced at one another.

“But what of the Pearl?” He continued, hands raising near enthusiastically. “Name me captain, I’ll sail under your colours and give you 10 percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, Savvy?” 

Barbossa didn’t looked convinced. “I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp.” He shot a nasty look at Will whose still struggling against his hold. 

The said blacksmith looked puzzled, not sure what to make of this situation.

“No. No. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet.” Jack added coldly. “Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment.” 

“That’s it I’m killing him!” Donald all but shouted in a hiss, ready to lunge out of his hidding spot. But Jiminy jumped on the rock spreading his arms out to stop the duck from committed first degree murder. 

“Wait! Hold on!” Jiminy yelped, the duck fumed and glared at the cricket.

Sora was on the same boat as Donald, (except without the killing). His mind is screaming at his heart, the urge to jump in and get Will out of there was huge. But he had continuously been telling himself to wait. Wait for it… but for what?! _*Just what is Jack trying to accomplish here!?*_

Barbossa hadn’t lowered his pistol. "What are you prattling on about?"

Jack turned to Will, his expression unreadable. “For instance,” he reached out and grabbed some of the gold coins. “After you’ve killed Norrington’s men. Every…” 

He dropped a coin. 

“last...” 

Another one clanked. 

“...one.” 

Will stared at the pirate’s hand. Stained fingers moving to reveal one last…—

Will’s eyes widened in realization. “You’ve planned this from the beginning!” Will shouted harshly. “Ever since you learned my name.” 

The marooned pirate grinned. “Yeah.” 

Barbossa watched the interaction, interest glowing in his eyes. He put both the gun and knife away into his belt. “I want fifty percent of your plunder!”

Jack faced him. “Fifteen.” 

“Forty.” 

“Twenty-five.” Jack settled, staring hard into those old dark eyes. “And I’ll buy you the hat.” He waved his hand, “a really big one. _Commodore_.”

Disgusting old teeth revealed themselves under the captain’s pale lips. “We have an accord.” 

Both hands met halfway and shook in agreement. 

Jack grinned waving his arms when he pulled his palm away. “All hands to the boats!” 

Every eye was staring at him blankly. Neither one moving. 

Jack awkwardly turned to his first mutinous mate. “Apologies. You give the orders.” 

The captain smirked, never turning to his crew. “Gents. Take a walk.” 

The crowd of pirates roared from the orders and immediately set foot towards the outside. Their boots echoed across the cave walls, moving according to Barboosa’s command, only few staying behind in the treasure cavern.

A surge of panic ran in the group’s chests. Jack eyed the captain. “Not to the boats?” 

His response was a single icy glare from Barbossa. 

0o0

“A moment please.” Governor Weatherby Swann said to the two soldiers who guarded the glass door that shielded his daughter inside. The two men bowed and made way from the door of the cabin to provide the privacy. 

The governor sighed in relief, a gentle warm expression spreading on his face. 

“Elizabeth.” His knuckle rapping against the window. “I want you to know, I believe you made a very good decision today. And I couldn’t be more proud of you.” 

He didn’t get a response. He frowned slightly, part of his expected this. After all, there are times that she can be just like her mother. There a small lance of pain in his heart at the memory of his late wife…

“but… understand, a good decision,” he sat down near the door. “If made for the wrong reasons, can still be a wrong decision.” 

Again, he got no response. He furrowed his brows. “Elizabeth?” 

He turned to peer into the glass, slightly foggy from the cold temperature. “Are you there?” 

No response. 

He got up from his chair and opened the door. “Are you even listening to me—”

But the second he opened the door; he saw nothing but an empty room. His eyes widen upon seeing one of the windows completely flung open. By instinct he ran over, quickly getting to the open window, a fear rupturing in his heart when he saw that his daughter was nowhere to be found. The worst came to mind and more in his right mind to scream for the guards. And would have done so, had… had it not been for the sheet that is tied to the table. His heart dropped, almost lunging at the window, seeing that the sheet had been purposely tied that hung outside of the window and towards the bottom of the ship. 

There’s no sign of his daughter anywhere.

“What have you done!?” 

0o0

Even with the majority of the crew gone, the tension still hasn't left the cavern.

A stale silence floated in the air, only thickening every time one of the pirates walked around, some messing with the treasure that was littered around. The two pirates holding Will hadn’t lessen their grip since the exchange.

Jack’s fingers clicked around with some of the jewels on a rift of the cave. Before settling on a small gold statuette laying a pile of silver and gold coins. As he lifted it, he felt the former first mate walk up behind him.

“I must admit Jack." Barbossa commented, making the marooned pirate face him. "I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out you’re a hard man to predict.” 

“Me, I’m dishonest.” The marooned pirate lowered the golden statuette down. “And a dishonest man you can trust to be dishonest." 

Barbosa gave him a weird stare, trying to read what the other was getting at. “Aye, that be true.”

“Honestly, it’s the honest ones you want to watch out for.” He stated walking over towards the captain, “you can never predict when they’re going to do something incredibly…” He glanced over to a certain direction, eyes meeting against another. _“Stupid.”_

The random pirate that happened to fishing out gold from the water, never saw it coming. Jack suddenly ripped out the sword from the cursed pirate’s scabbard before kicking him into the water. 

He yelped before the water muffled his scream, moments when he tossed the free rapier at Will. The two pirates hadn’t reacted fast enough when Will reached out and grasp onto the sword. Their heads turned, almost like it was slow motion before Will pushing his rear out at the cursed man. Right on the money to knock the man behind him into the pond as well.

The second had reacted faster this time, jumping out of the way to pull his sword and meet against Will’s.

Jack on the other end, spared no moment to charge up at the first mutinous pirate. Who proved to be no slacker with his sword and clashed against Jack’s, pushing him back as well. 

“Why ye hornswaggle bastard!” The captain roared. “I should’ve known ye would slick yer tongue!” 

“Why, yes. Ye would know all about it, now don’t you, ye git!” Jack fired back, slicing his sword back to reach another end to hit. But the strong clang of metal stopped the blade from striking the captain. 

Will jumped out of immediate range of danger when the second pirate had attempted to hack him.

While his fencing skills are decent at best, he knew that this cursed man bests him in brute strength. Especially ones who runs like an **_animal—!_**

He dodged another slice, crouching down fast enough to avoid the attack. But just as quickly as he avoided it, he heard another sword being unsheathed. He darted his head to the side to see the pirate he butted into the pond return, clothes drenched and angry to the boot. Will took a step backwards, looking at both opponents—and barely blocking another sword slash from the first one he was facing. 

Jack swung his blade across, Barbossa barely reeled back. The feather on top of his large hat to meet the end of edge. Cleanly cut right off, Barbossa’s expression seeing the feather fall made Jack smirk. But just as quick had lost it when Barbossa shouted out. His roar of anger causing the floor to shake itself. 

“What the bloody hell!?” Jack yelped, having to back flip out of the way when Barbossa shot his blade out again. Only this time. He isn’t alone. 

Jack stared in horror at the demon that floated above of the captain. It’s long weapon swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Hallow yellow eyes staring deep into him. Grim Reaper’s roar was the only warning Jack got before it charged at him. It’s weapon crashing down to the cave floor, the force of the attack, powerful enough to send various coins and other treasures into the air.

Hitting everything, except for Jack who barely avoided the scythe when he rolled out of the way. 

Barbossa laughed, watching Jack back away like a small animal. “Now ye get it Jack! You could never have defeated me!” 

Jack stared back and forth between the demon and Barbossa, he gritted his teeth looking for a way of escape. He glanced over to Will, who was at most busy trying to repel the other pirates that tried to skin him alive. 

And the others—

“And this time, I’ll make sure to get rid of ye. Once and fer all!” Barbossa shouted, taking Jack from his thoughts. His sword risen to point at the human pirate.

The creature moved at the command. Too fast. 

Jack had no time to retaliate or get out of the way. His eyes widening when the monster became a blur. It’s large scythe went to hit—but something else collided with it.

Jack stammered back, eyes widening when he saw Sora and his two animal friends keep the weapon back. 

“Oh! No. You. Don’t!” Sora half grunted half screamed. Feet sliding against the scythe, the tip of his weird key glowing brightly white. Donald’s staff glowed red and Goofy’s shined against the Heartless attack, with a combined shout and push of their strength, together the three of them pushed forward.

In a synchronized movement Donald and Goofy clashed harder against the curved end of the weapon. Giving Sora all the needed space to jumped high. The tip of his blade glowing brighter to then slash the Key horizontally on the monster. 

The light cut through like a horrific wound, the light stained over the attack and scattered like little explosions that gave enough force to push the monster away from the shocked human pirate. 

Barbossa’s took a step back, covering his face momentarily. When he brought his arms down the sight before him had his eyes dilating. “You!” 

Sora grinned back, “yeah. And looks like, we finally get to settle that score.” 

“Ah, that would be my line actually.” Jack added walking closer to the three (clearly getting over his shock). 

Barbossa squinted angrily at them. “Ye lot won’t be getting out of here alive.” 

“Tell it to a pirate that actually cares!” Sora retorted. 

“So ye want to play pirate eh?” Barbossa challenged, a nasty smirk spreading on his dirtied features. As more Heartless appeared behind him, and spreading across the cavern.

Sora narrowed his eyes, but Barbossa wasn’t letting it up.

A deadly smirk spreading on his lips. “Best save the playacting for the nursery!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other chapters, this one doesn't have much change from the cut version, that why this one is also really short


	14. (Ch36): Not every victory is without Bloodshed -uncut-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest there's not much change to this battle either. Except for maybe a few other details.

* * *

She knew out all the decisions she’s ever made. This has to be the most idiotic of them all. 

She’s just thankful that she had enough time to herself to escape the Commodore’s ship. As well as for the waters that are smooth and the thick fog gave her the needed cover to go undetected. Elizabeth had been rowing for a few minutes, as the Black Pearl inched closer with every paddle stroke. She eased the rowboat as close as possible with little sound as possible.

A little bite of her luck taken off when she realized she was on the wrong end and not with one of the ladders. Instead her only leverage being one of the cannons; there’s enough space in between the wood and cannons to see inside. A small fire flickering inside to reveal two subordinate pirates talking amongst themselves. 

Fingers grasped onto the edge of the window; she cared little for their conversation and climbed up further. Her now booted feet positioning and stepping on the cannon like a pedestal. She grinned at the secure footing and hoisted herself to reach the higher deck. 

Her ears and eyes worked double, scanning around for any danger or more pirates. Thankfully she found no problems, at least, at first. There didn’t seem any more scoundrels as she moved up—something hung in front of her nearly causing a heart attack. 

The little cursed captain’s monkey screeched at her. For a moment Elizabeth didn’t move but eyes glanced at the monkey’s tail and what it was hanging from. She also saw what her position is. And it’s in her favor. Her expression hardened, narrowing at the monkey. 

The monkey stopped screaming. 

...

The two pirates inside the room where the cannon is positioned were calmly enjoying their night. Even slicing a freshly made cake for them to enjoy— ** _THUD!_**

_“What was that?”_ They asked in synch, turning to the small window to see the captain’s monkey landed right on the cannon. Exactly on where the sun shouldn’t shine. 

The monkey gave the weakest squeak and slipped right off the cannon. Both pirates stuck their heads out the cannon’s window, their bodies frizzing when they saw the monkey fall to the waters. 

Elizabeth glanced down in that very moment, seeing one look at the pirates’ rotting skulls. As they turned to look up she pulled her head before they could see her. She had no moment to spare!

With a burst of speed, ran down the entrance to the brig. She wasn’t sure if they saw her, but they were at least smart enough to know something was up on deck. She could hear them running up the stairs, screaming at the top of their lungs.

They were close now, she stopped running and dove in to hide behind the closest wall. Silently she watched the two idiots run up. The moment they roared out to the heavens on deck she quickly grabbed a mop and sticking it in the handles of the door. Effectively locking them shutting the door trapping the two cursed men outside. 

A wave of satisfaction swam within her. Step one complete.

Now for step two: saving the others!

0o0

Just because they had more numbers on their side, didn’t mean the odds are in their favor.

Sora gaped at overwhelming sensation of darkness swallowing the cave. Heartless of every kind they’ve faced, including new ones they’ve never seen formed out of the ground.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, turns out there were more pirates around. If they didn’t notice them before, they sure are now!

A flare of dark energy spiked to his right. 

“GOOFY!” He screamed, just in time giving his friend to block the small mound of Heartless before they got the jump on him. 

There’s a reason why Goofy is the captain of the royal guard. Because the second one of the Heartless went for a lunge, the end of the shield sliced it across it’s middle.

“Thunder!” Donald screeched the bolts of lightning striking down on the piles of Heartless. Especially the one that had went for Goofy. His magic finished off a good chunk. However, not nearly enough to leave a decent dent. 

More and more Heartless scattered around them, forcing the group to huddle closer to each other.

“So, what do ye suppose we do?” Jack asked pressing his back against the group, his rapier slicing down another Heartless before it leaped on him as well. 

Sora did the same, eliminating another one of the creatures. "Maybe Something that doesn’t involve dying!" He yelled back over the din.

Jack cut down another, "severely incapable at worst, lad."

Sora chose to ignore that insult and gathered his wits and blocked more creatures. He glanced back up at Grim Reaper as it began to get back up. Maybe he could—a light bulb dinged above his head.

This might work! 

The weaker Heartless continued to multiply, spreading throughout the cavern, forcing the four to inch up higher land. Barely at the stub of the rocks that temporally protected them from the mass of monsters from stealing their hearts. Sora narrowed his brows, this battle becoming more frantic by the second. 

“What do we do?” Goofy asked worriedly, his back pressing against Sora’s arm. 

The boy stared up at the largest Heartless then back down at the smaller ones. He really hopes this works!

“We make room! That’s what!” 

_“W-what?!”_ Donald demanded, but couldn’t question further when Sora curved his legs, his thighs bending closer to his calves and jump forward.

“SORA!” His friends screamed when he dove off the higher rock and right into the piles of living darkness. The boy disappeared into the dark moving masses. Neither of his friends reacting in time other than to reached out for him, Barbossa cackled madly. 

“That boy had the right idea!” He shouted across. 

The duck’s face turn red.

“Why you—” Donald raged, but stopped when suddenly the masses of Heartless began to glow. 

No one had time to react when that same light grew stronger. Pulsing with raw energy, everyone around watched in shock as the light grew. Then set off an explosion. Everyone yelped at both sound and force; easily sending the mass of the enemies into the air. Those that were closer to it were incinerated. 

Just as quickly as the eruption, the light died down, the tip of key still illuminating. But in the dead center laid Sora, the shining Keyblade quivering in his arms.

Jack leaned over, first shocked then interested. “Well I’ll be.”

Whereas for Barbossa, his face darkened with anger, “well don’t just lollygag! Get Them!” He roared at the Grim Reaper pointing his sword at his enemies. 

The large enemy roared out, bringing up it’s crescent scythe into the air. Recognition struck the trinity trio, yet even then there was no time to react when the reaper twisted the scythe, spinning it like a propeller. It’s large but lanky arms maneuvering the speed of the spin formed and shot a controlled tornado of wind. They had no time to brace themselves, the wind too powerful and too fast to hold onto anything. So the four are pulled off their feet and sent flying across the cavern. 

They all screamed, being whirled around, right as the tornado stopped. Gravity took over and were then falling to the ground. Jack felt his stomach collide with the sharp, treasure-covered ground; barely able to register himself up when a long rapier pointed at his forehead.

“You’re off the edge of the map, mate.” Barbossa taunted, “here there be monsters!”

“Really?” Jack sneered sarcastically, “I hadn’t noticed ye git!”

He got onto his feet faster than the other anticipated. His blade clashing against Barbossa’s. The man blocked it at the nick of time, but the force of the attack had the blonde-haired man pushed back. His immediate loss of balance had him flaying his arms, which did little to help him when he fell backwards. Skin melting off for a split second where the moon’s rays slithered in the hole. When back under the shade the flesh grew back, all unnatural holes and crevices on the man were filled. He cried out on where he landed; death wouldn’t mark him even as the spikes pointed upwards into his already healing flesh. 

He groaned, wincing to get up, but had no moment to spare when Jack jumped down. With the clear intent of going right after him. 

The Heartless only sought to go after the world travelers.

Sora pushed himself up, quickly blocked another set of claws of another shadow, desperately reaching for his heart. But a vertical slice ripped it from existence. But like all other battles there was not a break; Reaper isn’t giving up either, it came hovering around for another attack. 

“Freeze!” Donald screamed, a spell of ice shooting at the monster directly on the face. Making Reaper roar out, ready to lash but a shield spin at it’s face didn’t allow it. The spinning had the sharp edges of the shield cutting and tearing whatever skin it met. It screamed again right as it was knocked right into the ground. 

Sora gasped again, turning to his sides to see both friends return to the action.

“Don’t worry, we got your back!” Goofy declared running up to his friend’s side. Hand reaching out to grasp his returning shield like a boomerang.

“Right!” Donald agreed jumping to Sora’s left. 

A stream of confidence weaved inside of the boy, an extra boost of power glowed in the boy, making his fingers tighten on the Keyblade’s handle, eyes returning to boss as it rose up. Roaring at them, Sora intently scanned the beast for any apparent weaknesses.

The Grim Reaper wasn’t waiting and made the move to be the first to attack. Lifting it’s crescent scythe up then wringing down for the hit. The trio split apart, each jumping back in their respected directions to avoid the downward stab. Donald was the quickest to react.

Thundara shot down from above. Hitting the monster in all directions, the lightning crashed and flared into the arms, causing it to squeal in pain. But that became tiny schemed victory is short lived when the color of it’s disgusting skin changed. Darkening it’s blue coloration and sprouting red indents around it’s deformed body. 

“Crap.” Sora cursed hunching over with his Keyblade held at an angle. He saw skulls coming to life, circling around in it’s new mode.

And in this mode, it’s _indestructible_. 

...

Across the cave struggled Will, barely making bitter progress in keeping the other pirates from murdering him. He glanced back and forth from the trio to Jack who was able to keep Barbossa at bay. The captain spun around, clinking his rapier against Jack’s, using physical strength to throw Jack off the rock they stood on.

But the other man was quick, flipping his body so that his heels of his feet met with the slope of the gold coins. He laughed almost mockingly when Barbossa missed again to slide down without harm. 

This is nothing but fun for him.

Well ain’t that beautiful. Jack is having fun, while he’s trying not to get skewered here.

Oh NO!—He had crouched down just enough avoiding another sword swing. 

“Keep your eyes on us!” One of the random pirates said and speared the sword at blacksmith in the middle. Will curved away from the thin blade, then using his own to strike at the head. 

It went right through his eye, but as curse has it, didn’t kill the man when he pulled back, sliding the blade away from his eye and into the moon where rotting bone and flesh melded together as one. 

Will grimaced only for a fraction of a moment to duck down when the second soulless scoundrel attempted to slice his neck. 

“Fire!” Donald screamed shooting orbs of flames at the Heartless, but like the other attempted hits, it did nothing to injure it. Instead it only riled up the three skulls that floated around it, the heads in near perfect timing, split up and going after the each of the trio. 

The first one went after Goofy. He prepared himself, holding his shield right as it crashed into him. The force of the impact had his feet sliding across the coin covered ground. But he held his ground, gripping the handle of shield firmly and smacked it back. Pushing and deflecting the burning head away.

The second charged after Donald; he dove under cartwheeling under the fire head. Followed by using a fraction of the Reflecta spell when the head made another turn back to get him. It got it, striking it at the top of it’s head and paralyzing it in place. 

And finally the third one aimed for Sora, who like Donald rolled out of the head’s way, to then rotate his Keyblade and swung forward. The three-edged cuts cracked right at the center, the skull made no sound but it whirled it across the cave.

Sora’s satisfaction grew, but quickly disintegrated when the Heartless started to crawl up. 

_*Oh Come on!*_ He groused and went on to attack them. But in the corner of his vision he saw the larger Heartless boss fly higher.

Oh yeah. And the skull and the Grim Reaper wasn’t just out yet. A groan bubbled in the boy’s throat.

“There’s gotta be a way to defeat this thing!” Sora shouted, cutting and hacking away Heartless. His eyes darted around, cracking enough space around him, eyes looked up, widening causing him to yelp then fall onto his stomach to narrowly avoid the angry skull crashing into him. 

“What do we do!?” Goofy cried out, ducking his head then whacking the second skull out of reach. Then jumping out of range to avoid the dark critters from clawing at him.

“Aim for something!” Donald screamed pelting ice orbs at the last skull and the small Shadows around it.

Something! Anything!

The boy raised up to his feet, hacking his Key at another soldier and shadow. His heart pulsed and scanned the Reaper again; watching it’s moves to see it going for the attack. It’s scythe looked to be more of an elongated axe. He observed how it spins it in front of it’s face, keeping the larger end closer to it’s head. 

_Wait a minute._

_*When Donald and Goofy attacked it’s face it knocked it to the floor_.* And the Reaper continuously covered it’s head the most with that scythe…—That **must** be it!

Grim Reaper screamed again and dashed in for another attack. Here his chance!

He darted head, ready to clash it. “Distract it!” 

“On It!” Donald screeched back bringing his staff higher to spew fire spells, all of them curving around Sora like flower petals to ring around at the monster. 

Some of the fireballs missed, while others made its mark, maybe not as destructive, but it did its damage. Just enough for Goofy to also jump in tossing his shield in the air. The colorful defense flung perpendicular and struck the bottom half. The dried tangled flesh was sliced off completely. It roared in agony, hallow orbs for eyes casted down at the Disney residents. 

Big mistake. 

Using that perfect distraction, Sora jumped down on the ledge’s slope, the coins sliding him down. He wasted no time in directing his Keyblade in front of him and throw his Keyblade.

“STRIKE RAID!”

The melee spell met it in the dead center of Reaper’s head. The impact made a loud noise, almost like a ding that then had the Grim Reaper falling backwards. 

Sora internally cheered for his quick thinking. Now all that’s left is to—all thoughts stopped dead when he saw Jack being cornered to a higher ledge. Backing up to the top levels of the cavern, deflecting every swing Barbossa threw at him. 

It’s almost like an elaborate dance, mixed with near fatal hits and close dodges in a choreography of swords. Jack thrusted his rapier forward, barely missing the man as the captain’s clothes tore a small segment. But that attack left him a bit defenseless when Barbossa kicked him. Right on the chin that overthrew the dark-haired man off his feet. 

A cynical smile grew on the Barbossa’s face and towered over his opponent. “You can’t beat me Jack.” 

He even tossed his blade to the ground to extend his comment. 

Just as immediately Jack got onto his feet and thrusted his blade through the stomach. The sound of flesh and muscle pierced through metal never sounded soft. But, not in the way that Jack had hoped.

Brown eyes dilating in horror to see Barbossa still standing. He even gave a small sigh or boredom at the action. It took no less than a second for the undead man to pull the blade out. “Ye can’t kill me.” 

The same blood-stained blade penetrated Jack’s abdomen. 

"But ye can." The man dug the sword deeper sticking it through the front and out through Jack's back.

“JACK!” Sora screamed, blue eyes shrinking to the size of puncture holes to see the man stagger back with blade in gut. “NO!” 

**“Sora!”**

The cry of his name barely had him reacting when the Reaper got back up. Giving Sora the minimal amount of time to cast a weaken version of Reflect before the scythe cut him again. The impact staggered against his energy and mana. More than enough to send him hurling into the air. Gravity shifted and he’s falling, but thankfully is caught just in time by both of his friends.

But all of the boy’s attention stayed on the pirate who collapsed to his knees, blade still embedded in his stomach. The streams of blood spitting out of his lips, while the rest of it ruptured from the stab. 

Eyes dilating as blue irises remaining constricted. This can’t—No it’s not possible—! It has to be someone kind of… _no…_

No. No. **No!**

**~~It can…~~ **

He ripped himself out of his friends’ grip. Ignoring their shouts as he busted forward; that man. Barbossa who CONTINUED standing over Jack’s body. Laughing, mocking over his mortality. **He Will Pay!**

But he never got to sought out his anger. Because the mounds of Heartless bodies as well as the Grim Reaper who controlled them stopped him. Each of them blocking his path, either standing or hovered before him, the three skulls from earlier circled around the Reaper, each moving in almost mocking sort of way. Then they struck—But Sora beat it to the punch. Smacking the first offending skull away from him and bolted ahead. The second went to avenge, but the teeth of the Keyblade cut him as well.

The third didn’t even have a chance to move because Sora whacked that one too. He used every tick of a second his weapon flickering off at any enemy that dared to face his wrath.

He continuously heard the horror in his friends’ voices, but he didn’t heed it. He dispersed his Key.

It’s dangerous. But for this he only needs two hands.

The Reaper who still blocked his path to Jack lifted it’s scythe at him. And swung it—Sora grasped the long pole.

The shock of the beast was almost satisfying. Almost. Too satisfying.

Hands grips near the handle that got the creature then shaking his weapon to knock off the boy. But Sora hung on like a leech, when it saw it was doing nothing Grim Reaper lifted the part of the scythe close to his face. Sora face darkened, the Keyblade materialized. 

That split moment saved hours. His mind going blank with anger when a burning pain sizzled down his arm to his fingers. He felt it, but he didn’t care. The Keyblade covered in a silver light that burned no more than half a second. Shooting the Grim Reaper between the hallow yellow eyes. 

The next he knew, he heard a scream that roared in his ears. And something latched onto him. 

Something bloomed into his back, but he could barely register it when it crawled deep inside of him, his spine and side aching in pain that had him seeing only black. 

_Get… t_

It whispered.

_Leave… alone…_

Blue eyes snapped open, only flickering around for a second— 

_Now._

All he could see is an endless abyss.

**_“—Sora!”_ **

Donald? Goofy…? 

Was that them speaking to him?

They sounded different from the first whisper…?

Something lurched inside of him. It was painful… but something else was surprising it. 

A familiar sensation when he—his eyes opened to see something glowing in front of him. 

Kingdom Key remained in right grip. But Star Seeker was in his other… wait, is it _floating?_

**_“LOOK OUT!”_** The duo of voices shouted; he hardly got any chance to question when something flared in his head. It had him turning around to see the three skulls returning to their major counterpart.

He jumped off. Leaving Kingdom Key embedded in the shaking Heartless. It went for a cheap retaliation and swung it’s scythe in rampage, all trying to get Sora in it’s grasp. The skulls went in to attack the boy, but he jumped off right at the nick, only for them to crash into the main body. The Reaper went staggering a few inches back from the hit.

Sora landed perfectly on his feet, the surge of energy fluttered under his skin. He rose his free hand, energy cackled in glove-covered palm. In an instant, his original Key dissolved from the creature’s face and back into his grip. He snuck a glance at his appearance. 

His clothes were pigmented black and bright yellow, matching his older shoes a year ago. Crosses painted at the bottom of his shorts and sleeves of his coat. 

**Master Form.**

Another surge of energy pulsed once more inside of him. He distinguished an increase in strength and mana rejuvenated. He lifted his other hand up, staring at the Keyblade that floated in front of his fingers. 

_‘Whoa…’_

His eyes snapped open; Kingdom Key disappeared that allowed him to grasp his throat. He couldn’t… speak? Again? 

But he felt his vocals rumble, how—

_“Sora Behind You!”_

…Donald. 

The boy turned around, seeing the group of Heartless around him. His body reacted on it’s own, Star Seeker hovered higher, then proceeded to spin. It took one mental command of Firaga to manifest on the spinning Keyblade. 

And another silent thought to command it to shoot at the galloping Heartless. Multiple hollow yellow eyes widened upon the magical collision, the Heartless burning to nothing as all the Hearts floated up into the air. 

There was a slight strain to his energy, but he still had plenty to spare. He looked around him, almost all the dark creatures are gone.

Incredible!

_“MOVE!”_

…Goofy.

He shouted internally at the boy, barely allowing the young one to turn around to see the Grim Reaper shoot towards him. Skulls floating around it, ready to attack. Sora jumped out of the way—or at least. That’s what he wanted because instead of dodging he literally jumped at least 10 feet in the air and is falling backwards. 

He had to flip his body entirely to try to at least land on the soles of his feet. 

Reaper turned to face him again, and another burst of energy pulsed inside of the boy. It made him grin madly.

_‘Let’s go!’_

The sound rumbled in his throat, but again couldn’t hear what he said.

Had he…? But, he couldn’t poster his thoughts when he regained his Keyblades back to power with the large Heartless coming after him. He dug forward and leaps forward, shortening the space between them. The first to reach Sora were the skulls. 

Then they struck one another. The wave of the force sent them all away from each other. 

Sora skidded across the gold covered ground, as Reaper floated softer across to a halt. When a sudden mass of darkness radiated within the boy. It had him turning around to see the three skulls were cut clean across, slicing through the eye sockets and the top coming clean off. 

They all fell to the ground as hearts bloomed into the skies. 

Grim Reaper’s form immediately changed, paling back in it’s original blue coloration. All the injuries from before blossomed on it’s sickening form, clearly showing it’s close to death. A smile spread through Sora’s features.

The Heartless wriggled in pain, and Sora couldn’t help but wonder why the heck he couldn’t _hear_ a single thing!? Were his ears—

_“Sora! Finish it now!”_

…Donald. 

Sora stuttered, head shaking when he saw that the Heartless is still weak. 

It’s now or never!

He charged forward!

Star Seeker spun around the weakened Heartless, a ray of magic spinning keeping the reaper in place. Giving him the last moment of attack—

**_“NO_ ** **~~W!”~~ **

With pleasure!

The blade glowed with the last bit of magic then he struck down. Slicing horizontally down the head to the bottom of it’s chest. If the monster had roared, Sora didn’t get to hear it. But he knew it did, seeing it ripple and writhe in agony under the light and burn out of existence. 

It’s darkness fading away.

**~~Take it!~~ **

Sora’s glowing gold eyes slowly looked down at the center of the Reaper. Right where all the hearts would be gathered in. 

All those… hearts… 

**~~NOW!~~ **

His chest pulsed with want.

The Keybladea fell from his hands, a primal urge to reach for those hea—a Dusk appeared before him. 

His gold eyes blinked then widened. How did—did he not hear—!?

No! He couldn’t hear—he never got to question when the Dusk struck him knocking him away from the monster. He crash into something squishy and smooth. He turned around, he only saw something white and pink when large baggy arms wrapped around his torso. He screamed and shouted, struggled to get away but he had no chance to retaliate when the Gambler simply tightened it’s unnatural hold around him. Snaking it’s arms and stretching across his torso and abdomen in a coil. He screamed and tried to remove it, even trying to summon his Keyblades to fight back. But the second he freed one hand, the Dusk that attacked him wrapped it’s lanky limb around his wrist pulling on it horrendously. Twisting it and bending it in a way that shouldn’t

Sora swore he felt his bone creaking warningly, all he could do is scream. 

“SORA!” Both of his friends shouted in his head, but it left the boy immobile, unable to fight back. He wanted to struggle, but nothing… allowed him to. 

But soon the pain in his arm numbed to nothing. Nothing in comparison to the swell of Darkness bursting within him. Taking all of his pain and directing it there. 

His friends hadn’t stop shouted at him. Meaning they clearly can feel that pain as well. But it did little to sooth it as it grew stronger. And sTRoNgeR…

**~~Let… go…~~ **

His heart beats erratically when the Gambler loosens his hold around him. Sora wanted to move, but the snake-like limb on his arm pulled further back making him cry out again. Right when another limb, smaller this time began to slither on his back. He wanted to move when the limb pressed against his lower back to then slide across his lower rib.

Panic and Fear erupted in his heart, his brain screaming to get away. The tendril then moved to his hip and sliding into his pocket. Time had never felt so agonizing slow—the tendril pulled itself out of the pocket to then lift something in front of it’s face. The boy couldn’t react fast enough when terrified gold eyes saw a red card slide get pulled out of his pocket and held in front of his face.

W-what the—!?

The card glowed, pupils constricted at the blinding light, yellow eyes shut tight feeling a swell of power burst both within and outside him. He both felt and _heard_ something TeArInG. 

He screamed, barely unable to withstand the absolute agony, when seconds turned to minutes. And something shifted, his ears popped like two small explosions. The internal parts clicking back into working existence and the first thing he heard were _his screams_. 

Then he _ruptured_. 

...

“...So sad really, and it would have been an amazing power.” A voice echoed in the distance. 

His ears crackled in pain, like if something had stabbed them to get them open. Sora bit back the moan of pain; barely having enough energy to open one eye. It was blurred, the pain in his heart not helping. But after a second or two he made out the familiar sight of black boots stepping closer to him. A spark then a wave of panic erupted within him. Despite his burning heart and flaring arm he attempted to pull back.

“Now, now. Don’t be afraid.” The Organization member said, almost _too_ kindly… “After all, any longer and you would have changed into. _That thing_.” 

Sora tried, but couldn’t do anything else except barely raise his head, staring up to see the Organization member. And to his surprise now unhooded head. The man smirked and crouched down allowing Sora to see his uncovered face.

Short, cropped platinum blonde hair covered his head, sliding down into long sideburns, that did nothing to hide the multiple piercing on both ears. Finished with the pale eyebrows and the thin goatee that surrounded his mouth. And more prominently almost glowing green eyes stared down at the boy. “And I’m sure not you or the Organization would appreciate it that.” 

He hummed, "guess it is a good thing I gave you that card as a... precaution." 

Sora mustered a glare, “a-and why the hell… should I care!” His ears felt like they were bleeding; lungs were burning with each breath, as his heart ached painfully with them.

The man didn’t answer immediately, instead he pulled out a deck of cards, plucking the top one into his free hand. “Well, perhaps I should say, we’re going out of our way to make sure you don’t perish.” He flipped another card similar to the one that almost blinded him. “Such as incidents like these.” 

“As if you care!” Sora shouted, gaining more strength back into him. It’s there he noticed that the Nobodies that were holding him are no longer there. Wha…

The man merely smirked at his reaction. "Ah, but you find that we most certainly do.”

He shuffled his deck.

“Otherwise, why do you think I created this time bubble for you.” The moment the information passed through his beating ears, Sora forced himself up higher, and noticed that indeed everything stopped. From the Heartless to his friends. He used up all his remaining energy that and saw both Donald and Goofy on the ground motionless as well. Frozen in time…

"Why?" Sora demanded heavily, glaring into the man’s tempered ones. "What the hell do you want?"

The man hummed and stood up, no longer messing with his deck. “That is something you’re going to have to figure out on your own. After all, there's no fun in a game that doesn't have multiple outcomes.” 

And with that he snapped his fingers and just like that the time bubble disappeared and time moved again. All sounds returned when the time bubble broke, he heard something thud behind him. Two bodies falling to the ground where treasure clinked around. 

The blonde Organization member hummed, glancing to his left. “And I suppose your friend over there is just as crafty as I thought.”

The boy barely could barely muster enough energy to look over. His expression turning to horror as Jack remained lurched over the ground. The blood still spilling out of his lips; barely holding onto his last breath when Barbossa spat in disgust and kicked him away. The half dead pirate was knocked over a few inches, rolling over the slope. Only stopping at the stone that harshly broke his fall, right into the glittering moonlight. 

Barbossa laughed, he’s won.

And there’s no one in this cursed Caribbean who will—all traces of his sickened joy burned off his face the second Jack’s formally dying expression shifted.

A familiar shift. Something that he and his men. Are all. Aware. Of.

Flesh crusted and melted off his bones, revealing a dry decaying scraps of his remains. Clothes ripping and melding into the fabric as his jaw fractured revealing the 32 sets of still white teeth. The sword embedded into his sternum slid down in between the ribs, dangling the hilt on his rotting pelvis. Right where his liver and intestines would be. 

Will managed to avoid the slice in minute time before grabbing a golden pot and stuff it over a pirate’s head then firmly hitting him with the base of his rapier. The pirate cried out and collapsed to the ground, when he turned around just like Sora and the others, he witnessed the cursed version of Jack sitting on the ground under the moonlight. 

Eyes would have opened if he had any lids to open them. All traces of pain evaporated once under the moonlight; his former strength regained as he rose up to his boney feet. A newfound curiosity inching in his rotting features as he stood in a hunched state. Building brown eyeballs examined at every inch of his new body before lifting his skeletal hand. 

“That’s interesting.” He mentioned inspecting the boney appendage. A single gold coin began flipping through his fingers. Barbossa’s eyes and mouth widened in realization. 

“Couldn’t resist mate.” Jack chuckled flipping the Aztec gold over his fingers one more time and locking it between his thumb and index finger. 

“Why you!” He growled halfway, taking the sword that Jack stabbed him with as Jack pulled the sword from his ribs to return the favor. 

Relief burned brightly inside him. So much that it help lessen the darkness pulse that plagued him since the Heartless appearing. However there remained a tiny flare, strong enough to catch Sora’s faint attention, he glanced back weakly to see a Dark Corridor form behind the Organization member. 

"My name is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate." Was all he said before bowing and walking backwards into the portal. 

“W-wait!” He tried to reach, but it was already too late when the corridor shut close. Setting the final catalyst that had everything moving normal again.

“S-Sora!” He vaguely heard Donald try to call out. 

His chest pulsed painfully, trying to stand up, but finding it almost impossible.

Lotus flowers bloomed above him, the pain simmered down just enough to have him sitting straighter, maybe even give him an attempt to stand. But he still felt utterly awful. Hands were on him, as they helped him up, he could barely see a simmer of green and yellow next to him. As a throbbing remained beating in his chest. 

And it only flared stronger.

“L-Look out…” He barely could whisper, when Heartless and shadows circled around the trio. 

Donald and Goofy stood right in front of their still-recovering friend. A Neo Shadow stood straighter, yellow orbs glancing at the one behind the two. It’s head clicked sideways and leapt—something crashed the back of it’s head. 

Sora gasped, watching the Neo first get pushed forward, followed by a loud yell. Which resulted the Neo getting tossed across the ledge like a rag doll. The trio watched in a mix of surprise, question and trying to get over at how sudden and random it was.

The rest of the Heartless flaunted, but like the Neo were suddenly hit by the same object and get thrown around. Enough to create a steady opening of the numbers. The cause: Elizabeth. She smiled brightly at them; dressed in a soldier’s uniform holding a large oar in her hands.

“E-Elizabeth!” Sora stammered, mouth agape. 

She extended a hand to the boy. “It looks like you could use some help.” 

Almost on cue, multiple battle cries sounded near the entrance of the cave. Having the trio spin around to see the former captured pirates charge in, sword and guns in hand. 

Sora accepted her hand, getting back on his legs, despite them being a little wobbly. Donald and Goofy weren’t too far off either. Each possessing their respective grins. “You know it!” 

There was a low groan, making the four spin around to see Grim Reaper rising. Trying to mend to some of it’s wounds, the little time that it was left alone even gave it some time to rejuvenate. It won’t be long until it heals itself.

Elizabeth tensed, arms stiffening, clearly ready to fight.

“Let us handle that.”

Despite his sore chest (and the rest of his body for that matter) he staggered to the front, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Go help the others, we’ll handle this.” 

She stared at him in surprise but quickly saw what he meant. She nodded once, “good luck,” and raced off to help. 

Sora readied his Keyblade, cranking his neck and even popping his spine back in place. He and his friends re-summoning their weapons together. “Time to finish off these scallywags.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I reviewed the cut chapter I noticed there wasn't much I can cut out, otherwise the fight would've been just... weird. So this is one fo the few chapters that doesn't differ much from either version. 
> 
> Just this one having a few changed things and a bit extra detail. Other than that it pretty much is the same.


	15. (Ch36): It's not a First or a Last -uncut-

* * *

Both inside and outside of the cave it’s nothing but utter mayhem. The shouts of soldiers and pirates alike echoed in the air. As swords clashing and pistols exploding with gunpowder formed together a deadly din.

The pirates held no fear or shame. The full moon glowing brightly entirely in their favor.

The number of bodies have thankfully stayed low, but it wasn’t lasting for long. Norrington kicked one of the scoundrels off him, the pirate cried and fell into the saltwater. He breathed and turned over to the cave, he really hopes he hadn’t put them to their doom for trusting the word of that disgusting pirate and woman.

A sword nearly decapitated him, forcing him out of the way then blocking another one with his rapier. 

The situation is only slightly better inside.

The few loyal pirates that stayed with Barbossa continued to attack Will mercilessly. The blacksmith is constantly on his toes with these two, narrowly dodging, but is expertly blocking all of their swings. It was never one side, it was multiple ends, over his shoulder kicking his feet and making sure to avoid his sides getting cut off.

Speaking of which, Will parried one of the swords then rolling out of the way when one of the men went for a deadly jab to the ribs. But that thankful evasion is cut off when a cold body crashed into him. He was knocked off his feet, his side crashing into the cave stones and rolling down the tiny ledge. Barely missing the chest of jewels and other artifacts, he cried out. Despite not actually being stabbed he might as well have when his ribs creaked. One of the pirates grinned at the blacksmith at the bottom, so he pulled out a round bomb. Biting off the cap then lighting it and tossing it in Will’s direction. 

Will who managed to see that, immediately scampered out of the way. He heard the explosion, barely missing it while the damaged gold and treasure flew into the air. He groaned, hugging his left side, back pressing into the pool of water to stare up at the cursed thief stalking towards him.

“I’m going to teach you the meaning of pain!” The pirate threatened.

“You like _pain?_ ” 

Both men turned to see Elizabeth hauling the large oar. The cursed man didn’t have time to react when she swung the oar across him. The flat side of the paddle slapping him in the face knocking the head clean off. The strength of the his sent the rest of the body into the pool of water. 

“Try wearing a Corset.” She hissed bitterly. 

“Elizabeth?!” Will stammered. “How—” 

“No time! Get that gold going!” Annamaria interrupted to their left, kicking one of the small Heartless Shadows away from her. More pirates filtered behind her, raising their weapons to the air and going for the kill.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and extended the oar; Will latched on, pulling himself as Elizabeth pulled, working together for him to get up. The blonde woman glanced over her shoulder to see their situation, only to see a cursed version of Jack give a nasty slash on Barbossa’s boney back. 

Her eyes widened then gritted her teeth. “Whose _side_ is Jack on?”

“At the moment?” Will asked, but the answer never came when another Heartless lunged at them. Barely parried away by Will when he swung his rapier at it. 

...

With the amount of Heartless dissipating it was only a matter of time that the Grim Reaper tried to get back into action.

Using it’s weapon as a cane to push itself up. Reaper wouldn’t leave another second to spare. It’s injuries may weigh it down, but the monster used every last bit of strength to fight back. Raising its curved scythe from the ground, bleeding eyes on the trio, a hallow roar breaking the moving air then crashing it’s scythe down to the ground.

But the trio were too quick, to dodge out of the way, the wave of power never touched them. The Reaper’s anger rose but the roar that suited it came out weakly. 

...

Barbossa shouted going for another strike. Jack ducked and redirected the hit, pointing it downwards as he backflipped out of the way then making a break for it. Barbossa shouted chasing behind the other pirate, but not before Jack slammed against him final second to have him crash against the cave wall headfirst. 

“Sorry!” Jack called running ahead. 

The lingering pirate raced behind him after composing himself, meeting the blade again, moving around as he pushed the blade forward, nicking Jack’s arm. 

Pain was evident but the lack of blood spurring gave no effect due to the now shared curse. Drawing closer to the center near the chest of Aztec gold.

...

Reaper went for another strike, but paused in midway, a claw moving to cover the horizontal slash that marred it’s face. The trio heard what sounded like a groan of pain from the Heartless boss. Some of the light bits, brimming and spilling in the corners of the cut from the top of the head to the end of the upper torso. Spilling out almost like a bleeding wound, spilling over it’s long bony claws for fingers. Sora watched intently, surprised how the injury still stayed from Master Form’s last attack. 

Goofy’s eyes narrowed on the long slash. “Hey fellas, if we attack the injury maybe it might be enough to finish it!” 

Donald and Sora nodded; eyes directing on the glowing cut. The claws covering the gauging section on it’s face.

It’s now or never. 

The first to move belonged to Sora, racing across with newfound of energy to jump up. Reaper tried to retaliate but the boy twisted his body just slightly to avoid the scythe’s wild swing. Kingdom Key dove in, cutting further into the glowing gash. Grim Reaper howled in pain, thrashing but Sora jumped off but left it no time to react to Donald who shot a series of fire-based spells directly between the sunken, bleeding eyes.

With the amount of damage Reaper already experienced it couldn’t stand it’s ground anymore. The fire forced it back, causing it to crash on the ragged floor, but not after when a shield cut through it’s chest revealing the pooling darkness underneath the glowing light. 

Pupil’s dilated watching the creature fall, almost as if time had slowed when he saw a small opening. Sora turned his attention to his friend, “Goofy!” 

The captain of the knights understood. That silent call had him retrieving and throwing his shield once more. Sora rushed ahead, pushing all his momentum to this one thing. He leapt, the ball of his foot crushing on the shield as a pedestal for that extra boost.  
  
It’s all he needed, Kingdom Key materialized in a flash; propelling himself forward and kicking off the shield. He extended arms right at the second, the tip of the key piercing the Grim Reaper’s chest, the splash of darkness dotted on his face but he dug the key deeper into the wailing Heartless. 

His chest flared.

_“Light!”_

The light is blinding, the Reaper hadn’t screamed, it was too late for it. Light ruptured within the creature moment before the explosion. Rippling in power that had everyone within close range sharply halt their fighting.

Elizabeth stabbed one of the cursed pirate’s middle, using her strength to pull them back into the sliver of moonlight. Will kicks another in the light as well, but pirates shouted right when Elizabeth shoved the oar into the first one’s clavicle, with the end of the paddle digging in between the other’s ribcage as well. They shouted when they realized they were stuck. Will smirked, taking one of the sizzling bombs and stuffs it in the first’s ribcage and pushed them out of the moonlight.

Flesh returned to normal, the pirates freaked out and going to move back to the moon—when less than a second the light burst into the cave. Neither Will or Elizabeth had a chance to react but turn to see the blinding white. 

Yet Will still took that second to wrap his arms around Elizabeth and turn her around to protect her; the trapped pirates on the other hand went flying taking the bomb with them. Their bomb’s explosion inside the cursed body was deaf compared to the one from the Heartless. And they weren’t the only ones.  
  
All opposing cursed pirates were shot out of range, the Heartless burned from existence in every crevice and cracked. Leaving no tight space unchecked and purified.

When the light finally died down, the Heartless boss was no longer in sight. Instead was Sora, hunched forward and panting. His energy and mana nearly all spent, his legs wobbled before collapsing to his knees. They Keyblade dissolving and disappearing from his weak fingers. 

It was almost as Destiny slowed time to a short pause when all noise and movement died down. Many of their allies gaped in confusion, staring around, trying to see what in blazes happened. There’s no noise beyond the sound of desperate pants and exhaustion of battle. 

_CLING! **CLANK!**_

Save for one. 

The swords clashed one final time, Sora being the closest, weakly turned his head to see to single battle standing. 

The dancing of swords hadn’t given either man the edge, as both men were on par with each other. Barbossa thrusted his arm stabbing Jack right in the shoulder, but the man pulled back, blood frozen when he retaliated and slashed across the captain’s thigh.

Sora felt hands helping him up, he turned to see Donald and Goofy. He nodded and forced himself to his feet. 

Jack swung his blade heavily having Barbossa pulled away but later found to be a distraction. Seeing as he got kicked by the plant of Jack’s boot to the face. Successfully knocking the captain over a rock and rolling into the pallid moonlight. Barbossa went to get up, but a sword pointing directly at his boney neck stopped him. 

Oh how the tables have turned.

“So, what now Jack Sparrow?” Barbossa questioned, looking up at the opposing man. Hallow eyes glowering through the rotting bones. “Are we to be two immortals, locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day?” 

“Or you could surrender.” He offered.

Barbossa wouldn’t have it, getting up and bringing his sword for another strike. Jack moved out of the way missing another nick when Barbossa managed to get half a roundhouse upon his back that had him going around the rock. 

He got the higher ground, which not only got his power back but see the small rebellious group running towards their fight. With Turner running up the cage of the Aztect gold, the trio ingrates and the woman jumping over the rocks to reach them. 

In no moment to spare Jack secretly pulled the medallion and sliced his palm with it. Barbossa made haste and went for the attack again, but this time Jack was ready deflecting it away and rounding the rapier to push Barbossa off. But also throw the coin towards Will who caught it in a pinch.

The remaining four made it to the battle scene, weapons drawn. 

“Give it up Barbossa!” Sora demanded, “you’re outnumbered!” 

“Ah, really.” The pirate said sarcastically. 

“Granted, all of yer followers aren’t here.” Jack started, giving Barbossa that moment to check that indeed all his crew as well as them demons weren’t around.

Yet… 

“You have nowhere to run!” Elizabeth shouted. 

—the sound of a gun clicking froze everything. Barbossa moved it so that weapon is pointed at the woman. “I don’t think so.” 

Elizabeth nearly jumped, but the safety was removed. “I wouldn’t move if you value ye life lass.” The traveling trio neither moved nor acted, fear that a bullet will break through. 

—it did. 

The gunshot followed by several gasps. 

Sora glanced up to see Jack holding the smoking pistol, pointed at Barbossa who stood almost as stiff as a board. The said captain looked down at his chest, seeing where the bullet had pierced his clothes and ultimately his heart. But unlike a living soul, no blood bleed or stained the exterior. 

He smirked smugly. “Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot.” 

“He _didn’t_ waste it.”

The captain turned seeing Turner holding a hand over the chest. Eyes drifting to the other hand to see a blood-stained blade then his closed palm, moments after opening to drop two bloodstained coins onto the others. 

The clicking of coins sounded louder than any gunshot and cannon fires. Landing directly on the gold—something rapidly stirred within Barbossa. A feeling he’s never felt in so, _so long_. Sunken eyes filled their sockets, reforming to only widen them. It was like his entire body shifted, things that he never knew moved, moved. Blood rushed under his veins, in his muscles, in his bones! A familiar yet newly blossomed pain erupted on the left side of his chest. He opened his outer shirt to reveal the age white one, it was almost unbelieving as the white fabric dampened by a growing circle of spilling crimson.

The remaining of curse pirates shouted, ready to strike when suddenly… their injuries hadn’t healed.

The pirates out in the very moonlight, facing off against Norrington’s men charged with their vicious attacks. Until one of their own collapsed.

A combination of all of them stopping when that one pirate fell, a bullet piercing his flesh covered skull. Blood spilling from the gunshot wound.

The soldiers held their ground, watching every single pirate transforming back to their normal…

And they all noticed.

A pirate with a fake eye brought his hand up… they weren’t rotting skeletons under the moonlight…

...

It was like a fated script, looking up to see Jack lower his pistol down. His face… a mixture of emotions that couldn’t be read. 

And suddenly, those same veins began to move. Pumping blood that he’s quickly losing through his newly damaged heart. Nothing that could be described through mere words. 

“I feel…” He barely said above a whisper, as the feeling cascaded over his entire body, his face paling that barely began to regain it’s former life.

_“…cold.”_

Nothing allowed him to stand further when his legs buckled from under him. Falling backwards as the blood continued to spill from the shirt to the outside, showing nothing but the lifeless eyes that returned back again… for eternity… 

Sora couldn’t move when the captain landed on the cold gold coins, a single green apple slipping from his hands and falling into the pool of water barely shining with the moon’s silver glare.

Sora couldn’t move when the captain landed on the cold gold coins. Blue eyes shutting and turning away from the former captain as the blood continued to bleed through the fabric. Just as immediate his chest pulsed, a sense of dread running in his veins that had him almost wincing.

H-had they… had they really—

“Was that it?” A random pirate called out cautiously breaking Sora from his thoughts.

“Hey! That be Barbossa is it not!?” Another questioned in shock.

More came in to see. “We Defeated that man!?”

“It’s been done!” Another shouted in pleasure. 

A sinking feeling grew within the boy at those words. How could they… just say it like that…?

“Tiss our Victory! Barbossa lays dead!”

Despite that ‘victory’, Sora couldn’t feel the joy of it. In fact… he didn’t know what to feel. He SHOULD feel, happy, glad. Excited even! But… seeing the man there, laying dead.

He looked away.

And slowly one by one the pirates all around cheered, raising their weapons into the air, breaking the solemn feeling that remained slowly burning in the center. 

A hand was placed on Sora’s shoulder, “are you all right?” 

The boy glanced up to see Goofy, looking worriedly at him. He glanced down, “yeah…” 

“Ye know, if you’re tryin’ to bluff, you’re better at practicing at that Zara.” Jack said walking past him, as he carried a set ornaments of fancy gold necklaces and a crown over his head. 

Sora exhaled and rolled his eyes. “It’s… you know what, forget it.” He didn’t have the energy to fight about it. Nor did he want to fight concerning he and the others clearly having no sympathy about killing the man.

Yet… he understands their reasoning, as clearly Barbossa and his men have done horrific things to make them not earn their concern.

He’s sure that Elizabeth would be… he paused eyes moving to see—

Will and Elizabeth. The woman smiled brightly at the man, moving to grab both of his hands, the blacksmith smiled every so graciously before letting go of her’s to wrap his arms around the woman. She returned that loving gesture, squeezing her arm tightly around him. Bathing in each other’s sincerity and love, holding each other dearly… Seeing the two reunite with each other… seemed all the worth of the journey, almost despite everything. 

“Good for them.” Sora commented happily.

He felt something poking his hip. He blinked and stared down at the source. 

“Uh, don’t you think we should do something about this chest here?” Donald added. 

“Oh right!” Sora gasped out in realization. With the three of them, they managed to cover the chest of cursed gold. There’s a strain in his heart, but he managed to materialize his Keyblade in grip, pointing the key to the top of the chest. A small stream of light shot out, encasing the dark lid revealing a miniature keyhole. The beam shot out again and entered the small hole. Clicking it locked with the sacred magic. 

“Quite a lovely blade you got there.” Jack mentioned behind him, nearly scaring the jeepers out of the young boy. 

“Geezes Jack!” The boy squeaked.

 _“Ah, quite the lovely work indeed.”_ Another voice echoed before Jack can say anything. 

Luxord’s voice echoed in the other end of the cavern. Every pirate and travelers turned to see the organization member. Hooded once more and standing perfectly on the stalagmite at the very highest level of the cave. His gloved hand extended out as something floated around them. 

Sora narrowed his eyes when he noticed them to be a familiar shade of red and pink…

Wait… were those **_hearts!?_**

“You!” Elizabeth shouted out interrupting Sora from his thoughts. Her brown eyes glaring at the man who captured her on the Black Pearl. 

“Honor that you remember me.” He said with a mock bow. Will stood right before Elizabeth, but she wouldn’t dare allow that as she pushed him to the side, ready to pummel the cloaked man. “Why you—” 

“Ah, ah, I don’t think it’s a good idea to spending any more time here.” He said looking at every character, more in particular to the young Keyblade wielder. “Especially with the indirect threat coming here right now.” 

“The British Royal Navy!” Mr. Gibbs realized out loud. 

Already the other pirates lowered their weapons only slightly at the news.

Sora’s features softened to shock, “what?” 

“I recommend going now.” He said as he brought his hand back away as the remaining Hearts disappeared. “Otherwise you’ll all be more than just prisoners.” 

“He’s right Cap’n.” The plump man added frantically turning to Jack. 

Jack nodded once, while making sure to hold onto his new set of bounty. “All Hands-on Deck!” 

“Wait!” Sora shouted reading to go after the Organization member, but another dark corridor formed behind the man again.

He was stepping back into it, but never turned away from the impulsive child. “Don’t be a fool Keyblade Wielder. You’d best be escaping with the rest. Or this game is over.” 

“Stop!” Sora shouts ignoring his warning and made a beeline for Luxord. But hands grab onto his shoulders.

“Sora no!” Donald shouts holding him back, Sora struggles even after the corridor shuts, the man already disappeared. Leaving behind the boy squirming and reaching out for nothing now.

He remained glaring at the place where Luxord had been. Again… this is the fourth time this happened to him now!

“Sora!” Goofy’s voice shouts, breaking the boy’s thoughts.

“Huh?” He felt them both pulling him away from the cave.

“Let’s go!” Donald screeches, pointing to the rest of the pirates scampering out of there.

Sora just stood there, both friends pulling and nagging him to escape. He glances back at the stalagmite where Luxord stood. Destiny isn’t giving them time in their favor—damn it!

So he goes with his friend’s protests and gets the heck out of that cave. 

...

Since the start of his journey, (and he’s not proud to admit it) but he and his friends retreated from countless enemies. Each with a new pair of eyes and hands (or claws) always trying to get and steal their hearts or lives. But to see and run from an actual army of humans sure made his experience in this world pretty interesting.

The best part, escaping on a ship. A pirate ship nonetheless!

Even more so when they left in the nick of time, to see the group of boats floating in the mouth of the cave to search for the remaining of the they left behind pirates. (While some did escape, the majority are doomed to be imprisoned.

Guess the Navy won out the war despite their clear disadvantage. Since according to Will and Elizabeth the remaining former cursed pirates will be locked and trialed for their crimes.

All while the soldiers investigate the cave, gave the ones on the Black Pearl enough time to get out of there undetected. 

“Set a course for the seas!” Jack hollered out, moving around the deck of his ship. 

“Um, hello?” Elizabeth added, placing her hands on her hips. 

Jack sighed heavily with a minute eye roll. “And a quick pit stop at Port Royal.”

The crew immediately got to work. 

All while this happened Sora hadn’t let his thoughts alone. Over the fact that Barbossa and the rest of the pirates are either dead or going to be dead. Or the Organization still being out on the run.

And what bothered him the most is how that guy just took those hearts. Not even letting them roam free.

What exactly are those guys planning?

“So, answer me this.”

Talk about timing. Sora made a noise looking up to see Jack walking towards him. “Who was that chap?”

“He’s part of Organization XIII. We’re… we’re not sure as to what they’re trying to accomplish. But I doubt it’s anything good.” Sora explained vaguely. 

“So, what’s the plan then?” Jack questioned. 

Sora crossed his arms in thought, “for now, there isn’t much. All we gotta do is find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all.”

“Sailin’ these waters, I’ve heard many tales, but not one like this.” He waved a hand. 

_*I doubt that these are waters you’ll ever sail.*_ The youngest thought to himself bemused.

“Is there any way we can help?” Will asked also coming near the boy. 

“Anything at all?” Elizabeth inquired. 

As much as Sora appreciated their offer, there really wasn’t much they could do beyond this world. That is… if they even knew about other worlds. Donald is half glaring at him.

Sora sighed, and judging by their reactions about their travels, it’s safe to assume they don’t. So eased it to them, “nothing really.”

The reunited couple glanced at each other almost sadly.

“Well, it’s certain we don’t need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about.” Jack shook his hand. “They’ll ruin the market for us true pirates.” 

Donald shook his head. “And here we thought, you might actually turned a new leaf.” 

Jack lifted both arms, hands moving accordingly. “A pirate always looks for profit, lad. What matters is what’s behind the leaf, Savvy.” 

This time it was Sora’s turn to roll his eyes at Jack’s logic. Still, pirates were never really ones to care beyond themselves. That’s why they go on the fun adventures searching far and wide for danger and treasure. A small smile spread on Sora’s features. Still. While there were a lot of twists and turns, the idea and actually trying to be a pirate was fun at least. 

The whole experience of living on the edge as well as the swordplay wasn’t too bad either. It’s nice that he got to experience being one! Man, Riku would be so jealous about this! All those times they pretending to be pirates looking for treasure on the island. 

The whole X marks the spot and all. 

His smile grew into a grin. 

“What are you smilin’ about?” Jack questioned. 

“Oh nothing.” Sora said with a silent chuckle.

“We got a lot of sea to cover.” Mr. Gibbs added out in the background. When he said that, the winds began to strengthen slightly, causing everyone to shift and work harder around the ship. 

“Set accord now!” Jack commanded the crew, bringing out his dark compass.

However, the second the compass touched the outer air a small ring of light chimed and surrounded it. 

“What in Davy’s Jones’s locker!?” He called out, making everyone close turn to him. 

Yet, for the trinity trio’s were familiar with the action. It’s nothing but second nature to them; Sora summoned the Keyblade out into his grasp. 

It easily caught the attention of everyone else as it floated higher into the night air. He directed the Keyblade down, forming the emblem of his necklace it glowed with it. The compass shot a beam, revealing the secret Keyhole of the world. 

The rhythm was the same, pointing his Keyblade at it and unlocking the hole. When Sora reappeared he’s met with various shocked expressions.

“What in blazes was that?” Jack questioned widely. 

“It means our work here is done.” Sora answered with a small sad smile. 

“Meaning?” Will asked. 

“It’s time that we will be leaving.” Goofy said sadly. 

“Really?” Elizabeth questioned, sharing those sentiments. 

Sora nodded softly, “’fraid so.” 

“Before ye do, tell me Zara, where did you get such a weapon?” Jack questioned. 

“Oh,” he summoned his Keyblade again. “You mean the Keyblade?” 

“Aye, that be the one. I must admit, I'm quite drawn to that witchcraft of a blade of yours.”   
  
Sora rose a brow. “Again with the witchcraft?” 

“I mean, that’s what it is, is not?” Will wondered.

Donald is about to retort, but Jack stepped in front of the fuming duck. “By any chance, is there no way I can take it off ye arms?"

Sora laughed shook his head, "go ahead and try.” 

Everyone looked appalled, seeing the boy literally hand the weapon to Jack who eagerly took it in his fingers. However, found as to why Sora willing gave it to him. The blade glittered out of the captain’s grip and back to Sora’s. 

“Ah, so that’s the rub.” Jack intoned. 

“Well, you’ve always got the Pearl, Jack.”

“That I do.” He leaned in closer, “and believe me, once I got what I want, I’ll have the way to wield it.” He declared. 

Sora shrugged, “whatever you say Jack.”

Goofy faced Donald, chucking. “Maybe someday, Jack’ll be able to use the Keyblade after all.” 

Donald looked confused, “why’s that?” 

“Ahyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?” The royal guard laughed facing the said two. 

**“Are not.”** They said in sync waving their hands at the same time. (Not to mention look at each other once they realized what they did). 

It left the group laughing.

Once their laughter cooled down, and that the ship has made variable distance Sora turned back to his friends.

“You know there’s one thing that I can’t help but feel it’s a miracle.”  
  
“What’s what?” Will questioned. 

“I’m really surprised Donald didn’t get tempted to get any treasure.” He joked jabbing a thumb at the mage.

Goofy laughed at it, “ahyuk. Me too. Good thing Jiminy stuck with ‘im” 

The duck’s face turned red. “What!?” 

“It’s true and you know it!” Sora laughed, breaking into a head start before the duck could reach him. 

The rest of the crew watched in bemusement as the two playfully ran around the ship. The action alone really did make Sora sound and look like a young boy.

Elizabeth covered her giggles, “it’s nice to see that they still hold onto their youth.” 

Will breathed a smirk, watching as Sora hid behind the pole as the duck tried to run around it, only for Sora to move the other side and break into another run from the angry duck. “It is.” 

“Hopefully, our future will be able to hold onto the same morals.” She added gently grabbing his hand. 

Will’s face darkens a healthy pink, eyes wide at the love of his life. “A-are you sure? I thought you and Norrington were—” 

“It’s not hard to see savvy.” Jack commented walking behind them and towards the steps. “And seriously, I was rooting for the other guy.” 

Elizabeth glared at the pirate, but he shook his arms and shoulders widely (in a very Jack-like fashion) and returned his walk to the higher deck.

But at the same time, there was no denying without him, there’s no way she would have been able to survive this whole journey. And… her fingers tightened on her beloved’s hand. A hold she promises to never let go of.

Or that she would be reunited with Will again. 

Sora laughed again running across the deck, and occasionally he couldn’t help but look up into the night skies. All the starts that represented every world shine brightly.

Take what he could, this easily had to be the funnest world he’s ever been in. 

0o0

In the distance, on top of the exact island the island the pirates escaped from, two people watched the Black Pearl sail away.

Moments before the British Royal Navy begun their raid. Capturing and taking all the formally cursed pirates captive.

With their immortality gone, they are as good as dead.

The woman snorted a laugh; swinging her legs back and forth on the cliff she’s sitting on. Watching the entire scene unfold with keen interest. “Looks like that’s that. Looks like Enzan can finally work without constant damages to his bar.” 

The taller of the two stood stoically, “assuming he stays in this world.”

The woman shrugged absentmindedly, “he says supposedly he’s waiting for the right moment. Or something like that.”

The man didn’t respond, thinking back to the one eyed bartender, he may look ordinary, but even then he can’t hide all of features of his former race. More specifically the cat-like eyes, being the most obvious trait of her species. But he will admit that he had done well to hide from all enemies for years.

And with the constant threat gone from this world, he might be able to spend a lifetime here without trouble. Maybe even another generation.

Hooded eyes glanced momentarily at the woman whose humming and watching the soldiers now invade the cave, ready to capture the rest of the pirates. She sighed in a childish way, then glancing back at the boat, barely being able to spot the happy to go brunet cheering with the rest of the pirates. She couldn’t help but sport a small smile.

“Guess you were right all along Snoody.” The woman laxed back. “That kid really did handle that situation.” 

The one known as ‘Snoody’ didn’t look at her. 

“Gratned with some extra help.” She snickered, “man… seeing that Commodore get all mad and flustered had to be my favorite part.” She side glanced to Snoody with another smirk. “Good call getting that info. Easy blackmail material.”

Snoody didn’t stare at her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get those papers anyways?” 

Snoody half shrugged.

She pouted; despite her physical appearance it didn’t take mature her mental age. It didn't help that her normally thin pupils are wider, more rounder to suit her vision in the dark. It made her look much younger despite her older appearance.

“Fine, it’s not like I care.” She added sarcastically.

Finally, he gave her one glance, a short one then back to the leaving ship again. After a second, he sighed deeply. “So, what do you plan to do now?” 

“That’s a first. Normally I’m the one who asks that question.” The woman said casually as she looked down and back at the ocean. She propped her hands back to lean further back against on the cliff. Guiding her turquoise-blue eyes back to the starry sky. Thousands and thousands of worlds glittering up there, only limited to the people who knows about them. 

“Probably head out to another world. Blend in like always and hide there.” She waved one hand in a firm but subtle declaration. “It’s not like I have a home world to go to anymore.” 

Snoody turned slightly at her. 

“It’s true.” She piped up, “ever since _they_ invaded and took over, we had to escape and see if we can survive somehow. Supposedly “the council” said they would come up with a plan to help.” She placed her hands behind her head letting her upper body relax and lay against the rocky surface. For a moment the cloaked man could see a lance of anger running her unusual eyes.

“But as far as I’m aware, doesn’t look like they’re doing **shit**.”

The other looked away from the woman.

She let out a long exhale; craned her head over to the concealed male, curious. “And what about you? The kid’s job is done in this world, you plan to follow him again?” 

He didn’t answer. 

She sighed, “look. If it’s about that thing one year ago. I don’t think that kid is gonna hold it against you. If he’s really your friend, I’m sure he’ll forgive you. I doubt he's going to run away at the sight of you.” She paused, taking a moment to examine his tall stature. “Well, maybe.” 

Her response was a cold stare under that hood. She breathed a laugh. “Kidding, geez.”

He wasn’t amused.

“Wow, tough crowd.” She sighed and sat straighter.

Snoody lessened his glare but his annoyance practically radiated off of him.

The woman rolled her eyes but didn’t linger on that. They eventually ripped their eyes off each other and focused them back to the distant sea. A serene calmness eventually set between them. Not even the protesting pirates and the shouts of the navy took that away from them.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she might actually miss this world. As disgusting and crime filled as it was, it was interesting to say the least. But you know how the saying goes, there’s no place like home.

And currently… there is no place like home…

 _*Assuming home even exists anymore_ …* She thought sorrowfully. She closed her eyes. Then, the woman started getting to her feet. “Guess my time here is also done. I should be off.” 

“Any idea where you’re going.” 

She shook her head, “nah. I’ll see where I go. In the meantime,” immediately her features began morphing and shifting. The cloaked person glanced back at the person, as turquoise-blue eyes grew larger. Her boney nose become wider and smaller. Her complexion paled as her stature and black hair shorten while it grew a couple of shades darker and healthier. The tuff of bangs settled themselves at side of her forehead brightening to an unnatural blue. 

And before anyone knew it, instead of a mature woman, stood a young teenage girl, probably about the same age as Sora. Oh geez, now she looks even younger with those stupid eyes of her's now...

She grinned at the cloaked individual, (completely oblivious to his not so subtle glance away) who now towered over her almost entirely. “Normally this is where I would say goodbye. But knowing my rotten luck I’m better off saying ‘see you later’ huh?” 

“Unless you don't want my help in finding what you need.” A dirty scowl ran on her features, knowing very well she can't take that offer. She can practically feel him smirking at her. “After all, mutual benefits.” 

Her now cherubic features became even more sour. “Destiny, why do you hate me.” 

Snoody breathed heavily. “Believe me, I've been asking that question for years now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally reached the conclusion, while working on this there were a lot of changes I made during the editing process. So some of the scenes that you see here weren’t in the original script, so to see it happen was a nice change.  
> Another thing, so apart from the actual Pirates scenes there are more detailed things that happened outside, such as what happened with Kairi and that mysterious character in the end. The reason I didn’t add it in the cut version is namely because of length.  
> So either way, it doesn't matter if you read this one, or the other one, though honestly, I recommend reading this uncut version more namely because certain parts here will have callbacks later down the chapters. But again, aren’t entirely necessary to know fully to understand
> 
> *For those who only read this UNCUT version here are some of the differences in the cut: 
> 
> -Sora doesn’t save Elizabeth from drowning in the first chapter  
> -Elizabeth bargaining and claiming she’s a Turner with the pirates only happens in the UNCUT  
> -Kairi doesn’t fall unconscious or get carried by “that person” to Twilight town  
> -Sora didn’t meet Jack until the jail scene  
> -Sora and the gang are tied up on the boat ready to explode (just like the game) in the CUT instead of being marooned on the island  
> -Jack met Donald and Goofy when they went to Will’s shop  
> -Sora joins Jack and Will when they rescue Elizabeth from the pirates  
> -Sora “may” or “may not” have developed a tiny crush on Jack. 
> 
> That just to name a few, there are others but if you guys are curious, I’ll let you guys read and compare if you’re curious  
> Thanks again for supporting this story, see you all in the next chapter in the main story

**Author's Note:**

> This story arc is connected to my main story "Cracked Mirrors": https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791346/chapters/36746643
> 
> This is the uncut version of the Pirates of the Caribbean world, the cut version can be found in the main story. It doesn't matter which one you read because both can be considered cannon. It's just that this one goes in much more depth compared to the cut version. Also in general it was so long that I had to scrap it out completely. 
> 
> I decided not to add this to the deleted scenes, that way I have more freedom in the number of chapters I can add. (This should also allow me to add even more details and make it feel like a short story instead of just a deleted arc) I fell in love with how it came out so I didn’t see the need to just deleted it right out of the box. 


End file.
